Secretos del pasado
by Lilith D
Summary: Un sueño, una muerte, y muchos secretos. La verdadera profecía será revelada.
1. Prólogo

**SECRETOS DEL PASADO**

**Por Lilith D**

**Prólogo**

Solo estaban Ari y Harry en la oscura habitación, ella con la varita en alto, apuntándole al joven de la cicatriz.

- ¡Avada Kedavra! – susurró ella, sintiendo un leve sentimiento de triunfo.

Un rayo de luz verde salió del extremo de la varita negra de Ari, y dio de lleno en el cuerpo de Harry, quien cayó al suelo, sin vida.

De golpe, Ari se sentó en la cama, sudorosa y asustada. Había sido tan solo una pesadilla, ¡pero tan real!

La joven se levanto de la cama quitándose el pelo negro azabache que caía sobre sus ojos azul brillante. Se acerco a la ventana de su habitación, y miró a través de ella los verdes campos que se extendían por la parte oeste de los terrenos del colegio, en el cual cursaba ya su sexto año.

No podía dejar de preguntarse el motivo de ese sueño. Siempre había tenido sueños extraños, y en la mayoría de ellos aparecía Harry, ¿pero asesinándolo?

No recordaba la primera vez que había soñado con él. En sus sueños lo había visto crecer, lo había visto sufrir, y sobre todo lo había visto estar en peligro.

Ari intentó recordar todo el sueño, pero solo la última parte de el estaba clara en su mente, lo que había hecho que ella despertara asustada: ella lanzando la maldición asesina, sintiendo esa sensación de alegría o triunfo, era difícil de definir.

Pero no lo entendía ¿Por qué ella matando a Harry?

Camino hacia el espejo que había en su habitación, y se miró en él, este le devolvió la imagen de una joven de 16 años, casi 17, de cabello negro azabache, muy largo y con ondas, ahora un poco despeinadas porque acababa de levantarse. Se miro a los ojos, esos intensos ojos azules.

Le estaba dando demasiada importancia a ese sueño, es verdad que muchos de sus sueños eran un aviso, pero este era completamente absurdo.

Entonces recordó lo que su abuelo le había prometido, que su último año de escuela sería en Hogwarts. Podría abandonar Beauxbatons y regresar a casa.

Suspiró y luego le sonrió a su imagen en el espejo.

- Como si fuera posible que yo intentara asesinar a Harry Potter. – se dijo a si misma.

Días después un nuevo sueño la hizo despertar sobresaltada, un sueño aun más terrible de lo que había sido el anterior.

Se despertó llorando y gritando.

- ¡No puede ser! – gimió Ari ahogando un sollozo - ¡Que no sea real!

Pero sabía que había sido verdad, lo que acababa de soñar había ocurrido en realidad, lo sentía.

¡Por qué ahora! Ahora que su estancia en Beauxbatons ya casi terminaba y que iba a regresar a su hogar. Ahora que por fin vería a Harry cara a cara.

Las lágrimas, incontrolables, corrían por sus mejillas.

Era la tercera vez que lloraba a alguien que había muerto en sus sueños, porque sabía que era real.

La primera vez había sido un joven, de no más de 17 años, quien había caído muerto sobre la tierra fría de un cementerio, hacía dos años.

La segunda vez había visto cruzar un arco de piedra a un hombre, con quien había soñado varias veces. De esto tan solo había pasado un año.

Y ahora, sabía que a muchos kilómetros de distancia el cuerpo de un anciano, Albus Dumbledore yacía sobre el suelo frío a los pies de la torre de Astronomía de Hogwarts, pareciendo dormir, recién asesinado por una de las personas en quien más confiaba: Severus Snape.

No podía quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza, a Albus Dumbledore diciendo:

- Por favor… Severus.

Luego a Snape levantando la varita y murmurando:

- ¡Avada Kedavra!

El rayo de luz verde chocando contra de cuerpo de Dumbledore, y despedido hacia atrás describiendo una curva, para luego precipitarse hacia el vacío.


	2. Despedida y Encuentro

**Capitulo 1**

**Despedida y Encuentro**

Un día antes del funeral de Dumbledore llegó a Hogwarts el enorme carruaje, tirado por los no menos enormes caballos alados de Madame Maxime.

Muchos de los alumnos se congregaron en los terrenos del colegio para verlo llegar. Entre ellos Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, quienes caminaban junto al lago.

Se detuvieron un minuto para contemplar el carruaje, y vieron descender de él a la directora de Beauxbatons, Madame Maxime, quien se lanzó a los brazos de Hagrid.

Tras la directora vieron bajar a una joven, que llevaba puesto el uniforme de Beauxbatons.

Esa chica no les habría llamado mucho la atención, puesto que estaban algo alejados de ellos, pero Hagrid, al verla, también la abrazó.

- ¿Quién será? – preguntó Harry.

- No lo sé, pero al parecer Hagrid si la conoce – dijo Hermione.

- Debe ser una delegación de Beauxbatons – dijo Ron.

- No creo, ella es la única estudiante que ha venido – dijo Ginny.

Ari, luego de separarse de Hagrid miró a su alrededor y vio a lo lejos a Harry y a sus amigos. Estuvo tentada de ir hacia ellos, pero luego decidió que ese no era el mejor momento.

Hagrid y Madame Maxime se dirigieron al castillo, con pasos lentos. Ari los siguió.

- ¿Creen que deberíamos acercarnos para ver quien es? – preguntó Ron.

- No, para qué – dijo Harry.

Y los cuatro siguieron paseando junto al lago.

La profesora McGonagall estaba en la oficina del director, se sentía un poco superada por todo lo que había pasado, no sabia si sería capaz.

Pero un llamado a la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos

- Adelante – dijo la profesora.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró Ari.

- Hola tía Minerva – dijo la joven.

- Arianna querida, ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien, gracias.

McGonagall realmente dudo que la joven estuviera bien. Se veía muy pálida y cansada. Tenía ojeras y los ojos enrojecidos, seguramente por el llanto.

Ari miró tras la profesora, por sobre su cabeza y allí vio el retrato de Albus Dumbledore, este le devolvía una mirada llena de ternura. Un nudo se apoderó de su garganta, y no pudo articular palabra.

McGonagall siguió la mirada de Ari y sintió aun más tristeza por la joven. Finalmente la profesora rompió el silencio.

- Esperaba verte pronto, pero no en estas circunstancias.

- Lo se… - la joven sonrió con tristeza, y luego peguntó - ¿Hogwarts continuará abierto?

- Eso es algo que decidirá el consejo escolar.

- Yo opino que debería continuar abierto. Ahora mas que nunca será necesario tener un baluarte de seguridad y confianza en el mundo mágico. Hogwarts ha sido eso por muchos años, no solamente un lugar donde un grupo de adolescentes aprenden magia.

McGonagall se impresionó un poco al oírla hablar así, tan segura. Digna hija de sus padres.

- Además - continuó Ari –, yo pensaba estudiar aquí mi último curso. Fue una promesa que me hizo mi abuelo.

Los ojos de Ari se llenaron de lágrimas, pero las contuvo. No era el momento de llorar.

McGonagall se puso de pie y se dirigió a abrazar a la joven.

Ari no quería llorar otra vez, pero al sentir el abrazo lleno de cariño, de una persona a quien conocía desde su más tierna infancia, y que siempre se había mostrado tan severa, no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas. Pero ella consideraba que ya había llorado demasiado, así que se repuso y separándose de McGonagall le preguntó:

- ¿Cuándo será?

- Mañana, después del desayuno, junto al lago. Asistirán todos los alumnos que continúan en el colegio y los profesores.

- Oí decir a Hagrid que hay mucha gente hospedándose en Hogsmeade para asistir al funeral

- Así es, algunos miembros del Ministerio, amigos. Y por supuesto miembros de la Orden.

- La dichosa Orden del Fénix… – dijo Ari, con algo de amargura en la voz, pero ella enseguida se arrepintió de su comentario y agregó – No me hagas caso tía Minerva, es solo que…

McGonagall comprendió. Casi toda la familia de Ari había dado la vida por la Orden del Fénix, sus padres, sus tíos y ahora… Dumbledore, lo más cercano a un padre que había conocido.

La profesora nunca había entendido realmente los motivos para mantener a Arianna tanto tiempo alejada de la única familia que le quedaba, pero a pesar de la cantidad de años que había conocido al difunto director de Hogwarts, los motivos de muchas de sus decisiones y acciones eran un misterio para ella.

A la mañana siguiente cada uno de los jefes de las casas se dirigió junto al lago, seguidos por sus alumnos para darle la despedida a su director. Estaban también allí algunos miembros de la Orden, el Ministerio, los fantasmas del colegio, amigos, y padres que querían despedirse.

Las sirenas del lago comenzaron a cantar, como tributo de despedida a Dumbledore, y por un extremo del pasillo que formaban las sillas apareció Hagrid cargando el cuerpo del más grande director, que según la opinión del semigigante, Hogwarts había tenido.

Junto a él iba Ari, vestida con una túnica negra, quien al pasar por la fila en que estaba Harry, lo miró por un segundo.

El joven mago al verla sintió una extraña sensación en el estomago, y esos ojos que lo habían mirado le parecieron familiares, la chica le recordaba a alguien.

- Allí esta ella otra vez – le susurró Ron al oído. – ¿Quien será?

- Ni idea – contesto Harry.

Luego que Hagrid deposito el cadáver de Dumbledore sobre la mesa que había al frente, Ari se sentó junto a la profesora Mcgonagall.

Un hombre vestido de negro dio un pequeño discurso en donde hablaba de la grandeza de Albus, de su contribución al mundo mágico, etc.

Para Ari eran palabras vacías, de alguien que solo conocía la superficie.

Algunas filas mas atrás Harry se preguntaba si realmente todas las personas que estaban allí presentes sentían la muerte del director.

Finalmente el hombrecito de negro dejo de hablar, entonces Ari se puso de pie y se acerco al cuerpo de Dumbledore, descubrió el rostro del director, que en ese momento estaba cubierto por terciopelo morado con estrellas doradas, y lo contemplo por unos instantes.

Este parecía completamente en paz, como si durmiera. Ella tuvo por un momento la esperanza de verlo abrir los ojos, esos ojos azul brillante que siempre la habían mirado sonrientes.

La joven podía oír claramente los murmullos de los presentes a sus espaldas, que se preguntaban quien sería ella, y porque hacia lo que hacia. Eso no le importó.

Continuó observando a Dumbledore, y con una mano acarició el rostro aterciopelado del anciano, ya sin vida.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Ya nunca volvería a oírlo contar chistes tontos, o decir cosas que para ella no tenían sentido, no oiría sus historias, ni sus consejos. No habrían mas partidas de ajedrez mágico, ni le regalaría más caramelos de limón. No volvería a oír música junto a él, la música que a él tanto le gustaba. Ya nunca volvería a cantar para él.

Ari sintió que algo se posaba en su hombro izquierdo, miró hacia ese lado y vio a Fawkes, quien acarició con su pico la mejilla de la joven.

- Oh, Fawkes, nos quedamos solos – susurró ella acariciando las cálidas plumas del ave.

Ari comenzó a cantar, una triste, pero hermosa canción, al oírla Fawkes decidió acompañarla, y con su canto se unió a la joven, siguiendo la melodía que ésta entonaba. Un cálido sentimiento se alojó en los tristes corazones de quienes sentían la muerte de Dumbledore.

Al terminar la canción Ari se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Dumbledore diciendo:

- Adiós… abuelo.

Fawkes emprendió el vuelo, la joven lo vio alejarse y se sintió más sola y desvalida aun.

Cuando ella regreso a su asiento unas llamas blancas y brillantes se elevaron alrededor del cuerpo de Dumbledore y la mesa en la que se encontraba. Algunos de los presentes gritaron. Las llamas finalmente desaparecieron dejando en su lugar una tumba de mármol blanco, en la que descansaría para siempre Albus Dumbledore.

Luego del funeral las personas comenzaron a dispersarse. Ari decidió quedarse unos minutos mas allí, mientras muchos de los asistentes al funeral regresaban al castillo.

La joven miró a su alrededor y a lo lejos vio a Harry, quien hablaba con Ginny. Decidió esperar para ver que hacia el joven mago.

Luego de unos minutos vio a Harry separarse de Ginny y caminar hacia el lago.

Cuando al fin decidió ir tras él vio a Rufus Scrimgeour que le daba alcance y que comenzaba a hablar con él. Decidió esperar nuevamente.

Finalmente Scrimgeour se alejo de Harry, y al parecer, por su rostro, no le había ido nada de bien en la entrevista con el joven mago.

Ari se decidió, fue hacia Harry, pero en ese momento le dieron alcance Ron y Hermione. Titubeo un minuto, no sabía si acercarse o no a los tres amigos, pero finalmente consideró que ya había esperado demasiado, y al día siguiente todos se marcharían en el Expreso de Hogwarts y ella no tendría otra oportunidad.

Se dirigió a los tres chicos y les dijo:

- Hola… espero no molestar.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron un poco extrañados y sorprendidos. También les extrañó que la chica, siendo de Beauxbatons, no hablara con el acento característico de los estudiantes de esa academia de magia.

- No, para nada – dijo Hermione. – ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?

- No, gracias. Es solo que…

Los tres amigos notaron que Ari se sentía incómoda.

- Mi nombre es Hermione Granger, él es Ron Weasley, y este es…

- Harry Potter… - terminó Ari, mirando al joven mago. Se hizo un silencio y luego agrego – lo siento.

Harry estaba acostumbrado a que lo miraran, especialmente a su cicatriz, a que lo reconocieran, pero eso no significaba que no le molestara.

Pero Ari no miraba su cicatriz, lo miraba a los ojos. Con ella sentía diferente, nuevamente había sentido ese cosquilleo en el estómago y la sensación que ya la conocía. Y esos ojos azul brillante, que en ese momento estaban tristes, pero que el imagino que podían brillar divertidos, de forma astuta y por que no… con una fría cólera. Era como si los hubiera visto antes.

- Mi nombre es Ari… esteee… quiero decir, Arianna Dumbledore.


	3. Ari Dumbledore

Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Ari Dumbledore**

No era así como se lo había imaginado. Harry Potter y sus amigos mirándola extrañados y confundidos.

- ¿¡Has dicho Dumbledore!? – preguntó Ron.

- ¡¡Ron!! – exclamó Hermione, dirigiéndole una mirada de reprobación.

Ari sonrió levemente, no conocía a estos chicos, pero los había visto en sueños tantas veces, que era como si los conociera.

¡Claro! los mismos ojos de Dumbledore, pensó Harry.

- Si, Albus Dumbledore era mi abuelo – contestó Ari

Los tres amigos se miraron.

- No sabíamos… - comenzó Harry.

- Si, me lo imaginaba. Hay muy poca gente que lo sabe… - interrumpió Ari.

Otra vez se hizo un silencio incómodo.

No, definitivamente esta no era la forma en que Ari se había imaginado conocer a estos chicos.

- Mira Harry, no se como empezar en realidad… - dijo la joven.

Los tres amigos que al comienzo habían pensado que Ari se había acercado a ellos para conocer al famoso Harry Potter, ahora pensaban que en realidad lo había hecho para saber en las circunstancias en que había muerto su abuelo.

Y Harry se aterró un poco. No sabía que Dumbledore tuviera más familia que su hermano Aberforth, y ahora frente a él tenia a su nieta. ¿Cómo le iba a explicar? ¿Cómo le iba a explicar que no podría explicarle nada?

- … mejor acompáñenme al carruaje de Madame Maxime, allí estaremos mas cómodos y podremos hablar – dijo Ari.

- ¿Nosotros también? – preguntó Ron.

- Solo si ustedes quieren – contestó Ari.

Los cuatro se encaminaron hacia el carruaje, que se encontraba cerca de la cabaña, ahora en reparación, de Hagrid.

Mientras se dirigían hacia allí Ron no pudo contener su curiosidad.

- ¿Por qué no estudiabas en Hogwarts? - preguntó el pelirrojo - ¿Dónde vivías?

- Eh… bueno, como se habrán dado cuenta yo estudiaba en la Academia de Magia Beauxbatons… - contestó Ari – ya que mi abuelo decidió que era mejor que yo estudiara lejos, que sería mejor, puesto que… ¿Cómo dijo?... – la joven pareció recordar, porque sonrió - ¡Ah, si! Dijo que yo sentía un cierto desden por la reglas, y que lo mas probable es que me metiera en muchos problemas, y que a él le costaría mucho ser imparcial.

Al oír esto Harry recordó la conversación que había tenido en segundo año con Dumbledore, a propósito de los motivos por los cuales el Sombrero Seleccionador había considerado enviarlo a Slytherin, que había encontrado en él "cierto desdén por las reglas". Bueno, debía reconocer que Dumbledore nunca había sido muy imparcial con él. Había roto cientos de reglas desde que estaba en Hogwarts, y algunas de esas oportunidades con la ayuda del director. Al recordar esto sonrió. Podía imaginar también que con su nieta no sería muy imparcial.

Ari notó la sonrisa de Harry, e imaginando lo que pensaba, le sonrió.

Al ver esa sonrisa, por un momento Harry pensó que si Ari hubiese estudiado en Hogwarts lo más probable es que hubieran sido cuatro los que siempre se metían en problemas. Cuatro los que hubieran ido por la piedra filosofal, cuatro intentando desentrañar el misterio de la cámara secreta. Cuatro conociendo a Sirius Black. Quizás algunas cosas hubiesen sido diferentes. Quien sabe.

Aunque si lo pensaba bien, el motivo de Dumbledore no le parecía suficiente para enviar lejos a su nieta por seis años.

- ¿Pero que dijeron tus padres? – preguntó Ron - ¿Estuvieron de acuerdo?

- No dijeron nada, porque ellos están muertos - contestó Ari.

Ya habían llegado a la puerta del carruaje de Madame Maxime. Ari abrió la puerta, lo que aprovecho Hermione para enviarle a Ron otra mirada que decía claramente "deja de meter la pata". Pero Ari lo había notado y dejándolos pasar al interior del carruaje dijo:

- No te preocupes, Hermione, no me molesta la pregunta. Ron, mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía solo unos meses de edad. Estaban en la Orden del Fénix y los asesinó Voldemort.

Ron se estremeció al oír el nombre.

Harry miró a Ari de nuevo, ella había dicho Voldemort. Eran tan pocas las personas que él había oído llamar así al mago tenebroso mas temible de los últimos tiempos, que lo sorprendió un poco. Pero si en realidad era nieta de Dumbledore, no era de extrañarse.

Por lo tanto los padres de Ari debieron haber muerto poco antes que los padres de Harry, ya que la joven no parecía tener más de dieciséis o diecisiete años.

- Tomen asiento, les serviré un poco de té - dijo Ari.

Loa jóvenes miraron a su alrededor y notaron que estaban en lo que parecía ser una sala muy amplia, en la que había tres enormes sillones individuales, pero en los que perfectamente podían sentarse los tres juntos, alrededor de una mesita de centro, también algo grande. En uno de los extremos de la sala había dos puertas, y en la pared opuesta había otra, por esta entró Ari, y al cabo de unos minutos regreso equilibrando en el aire, con su varita, dos bandejas, en una de ellas había una pequeña tetera y las tazas para el té, y en la otra azúcar y unos pasteles. Sirvió el té y se sentó frente a los tres amigos.

Ron y Hermione se habían sentado en uno de los sillones y Harry en el otro.

- Sírvanse- dijo Ari.

Ron fue el primero en tomar uno de los pasteles que les ofrecía Ari.

- ¿Vivías con Dumbledore entonces?- preguntó Harry a Ari.

- Gran parte de mi infancia, si. – contestó la joven.

- Entonces ¿el resto de los profesores saben quien eres?

- Mmmm… No se si todos, pero tía Minerva si sabe, al igual que Hagrid, y Snape.

Al mencionar a Snape, Ari sintió un nudo en la garganta, y sus ojos se nublaron. La joven apretó fuerte los dientes para no llorar, tragándose las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Harry notó esto, al igual que sus amigos.

Ella lo sabía, pensó Harry. Sabía que Snape había asesinado a Dumbledore.

Cuando Ari se repuso, sacó un pergamino del bolsillo y dijo:

- El día que murió mi abuelo, Fawkes me hizo una visita y me entregó esto. Creo que es importante que tú también lo leas.

Ari le extendió la carta a Harry. Este, al verla, reconoció en seguida la letra estilizada de Dumbledore.

_Querida Ari_

_Cuando recibas esta carta estoy seguro que ya te habrás enterado de lo ocurrido, con esa habilidad tuya tan especial, por lo tanto sabes que las cosas cambiaran de ahora en adelante. Pero no debes estar triste, ya soy un viejo que ha vivido todo lo que ha querido. _

_Tuve un hijo, quien me dio una nieta con la que me hubiese gustado pasar más tiempo, pero para tu protección y la de otros era mejor que estuvieras lejos. _

_Se que nunca me has perdonado del todo el que te haya enviado a Beauxbatons y que te privara de la posibilidad de compartir con uno de los pocos miembros de tu familia que aun viven. Te pido perdón por eso, pero si hubiese seguido mis motivaciones egoístas te habría tenido conmigo siempre, con lo cual te habría puesto en peligro, un peligro del que ya no puedo seguir protegiéndote y el que tendrás que enfrentar, pero no sola._

_Ha llegado el momento que le digas la verdad a Harry, y que juntos busquen los horcruxes faltantes. El ha tomado conmigo las mismas clases particulares que tu, como ya bien sabes. Los he preparado a ambos para que conozcan a su enemigo y juntos acaben con la amenaza que significa Voldemort._

_Junto a esta carta van algunos recuerdos que tengo de tus padres, y otros que les serán útiles a Harry y a ti para que comprendan._

_Se que ambos tienen demasiadas cosas en común. Ambos han estado más solos de lo que es recomendable para un niño, y han sufrido graves pérdidas desde antes que comenzaran a caminar._

_Espero que me perdones el que te haya dejado sola tanto tiempo, y espero que Harry me perdone el haberlo mantenido alejado de la única familia viva que tiene, y que lo ama, como también el haberle ocultado tantas cosas a lo largo de su vida._

_No me queda más que darte un consejo, a pesar de lo que parezca puedes confiar en Severus Snape._

_Tu abuelo, que te quiere,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Cuando Harry terminó de leer la carta tenía una cara de absoluta sorpresa. Dos frases de la carta daban vueltas en su mente "_ha llegado el momento que le digas la verdad a Harry_", "_espero que Harry me perdone el haberlo mantenido alejado de la única familia viva que tiene, y que lo ama_". ¿Que querían decir esas frases?

- ¿Ocurre algo Harry? – preguntó Hermione.

- ¿Que quiere decir, "_ha llegado el momento que le digas la verdad a Harry_"? – preguntó Harry sin prestarle atención a Hermione.

Ron y Hermione se miraron extrañados.

Ari suspiró. Siempre había querido que Harry supiera la verdad, pero siempre había esperado que fuera su abuelo y no ella quien se lo dijera, sabía que el Gryffindor podía ser muy temperamental. No quería que se desquitara con ella por algo que no tenía la culpa.

- Mira Harry, yo se que tu no me conoces, y que no tienes porque confiar en lo que te digo… Yo no se cuales son los motivos por los cuales te ocultaron algo así.

- ¿Podrías decirme de que estas hablando? –preguntó Harry en tono impaciente.

Ari suspiró y dijo:

- Tu padre, James, tenía una hermana, una hermana menor, su nombre era Alice, ella se casó con Wulfric Dumbledore, mi padre. Yo soy tu prima.

Ya, lo había dicho.

Hermione se cubrió la boca con las manos, ahogando una exclamación. Ron dio vuelta un poco de su té. Y Harry se quedó de piedra.

Ari pensó que no era para tanto, después de todo, solo le había dicho que era su prima, a la que antes de eso no tenia idea de que existía, además de ser nieta del director a quien tanto quería, y quien se lo había ocultado siempre. Bueno… quizás si era para sorprenderse un poco.

Harry se puso de pie. No podía ser, hasta donde él sabía no tenía otra familia que los Dursley.

- Pero… - comenzó a decir Harry.

- ¿Por qué nunca te dijeron nada? – preguntó Ari – la verdad es que no lo sé, mi abuelo tenía sus motivos, motivos que nunca mencionó.

- ¿Es una broma?

- ¡Claro que no!

- Pero… ¡quien más sabe esto!

- Eeh, yo supongo que todos aquellos que conocieron a nuestros padres.

- ¡Pero por qué nunca me dijeron nada!

Harry estaba realmente molesto. ¿Qué otros secretos tendría Albus Dumbledore para él?

Entonces llamaron a la puerta del carruaje.

Ari se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió dejando pasar a Hagrid al interior. El semigigante continuaba con los ojos hinchados, pero ya estaba más tranquilo.

Al verlo Harry sintió aun más rabia. El lo sabia, y nunca le había dicho nada.

- Están todos aquí – dijo Hagrid.

Hermione y Ron que venían venir un ataque de ira de parte de Harry se pusieron de pie. Este no era el mejor momento para reclamos.

- Ari… - a Hagrid se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, y nuevamente comenzó a llorar, abrazado a la joven y diciendo – ¡lo siento, no debería llorar así, debería darte ánimos, tú más que nadie lo necesita, y mírame aquí, así…!

- No te preocupes Hagrid, te entiendo - dijo la joven, algo ahogada por el peso del semigigante – Siéntate, yo te serviré un té.

La joven le sirvió a Hagrid, mientras miraba a Harry, quien parecía comenzar a gritar y reclamar, por haberle ocultado que tenía más familia, en cualquier momento.

Pero ya no podía aguantar más, era demasiado. Ari, sin importarle que la vieran, se lanzó a los brazos de Hagrid y lloró. Lloró como nunca había llorado. Lloró todas las lágrimas que se había aguantado en las últimas horas. Había querido demostrarles a los demás que era fuerte, que era capaz de sobrellevar esta perdida sola, pero ya no podía. Y además estaba la reacción de Harry, no era eso lo que a ella le hubiese gustado que pasara, pero en el fondo lo conocía y sabía que la reacción que había tenido era la más probable. Pero ella no tenía la culpa, y en ese momento solo necesitaba un hombro sobre el cual llorar. Por un momento se había imaginado que Harry, la única familia en el mundo que le quedaba podía ser ese hombro, pero se había equivocado.

Hagrid, de la pura sorpresa, había dejado de llorar y procuraba consolar a la niña que tantas veces había tenido en sus brazos, desde que era un bebé.

Al verla de esa manera la ira de Harry se apaciguó, y se sintió incomodo, al igual que Ron. Hermione en cambio, lloraba silenciosamente en un rincón.


	4. Conociéndose

**Capitulo 3**

**Conociéndose**

Ari se había quedado dormida en brazos de Hagrid luego de haber llorado durante algún rato, olvidando completamente que no estaba a solas con el semigigante.

Ron y Hermione habían salido silenciosamente del carruaje para regresar al castillo. Harry, en cambio, permaneció allí, esperando que Hagrid regresara de la habitación en donde había llevado a Ari.

Una vez que Hagrid regreso a la sala, Harry le dijo:

- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tenía más familia aparte de los Dursley? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Ari era mi prima?

Hagrid lo miró sorprendido, ruborizándose.

-¿Ella te lo dijo? – preguntó el semigigante.

-¡¡Sí!! Dime ¡por qué nunca me lo dijeron! ¡Por qué ocultarlo! – Harry cada vez levantaba más la voz.

- Harry, yo… debí imaginar que ella te lo diría ahora que Dumbledore… El fue quien… Dumbledore tenía sus motivos para hacerlo.

Hagrid estaba muy turbado y no sabía como explicarse, porque no sabía bien que es lo que debía explicar.

- ¡¡Pero que motivos podía tener para ocultarme algo como eso!! – casi gritó Harry.

- ¡Harry, por favor, despertaras a Ari! Mira, yo no se cuales eran esos motivos, créeme, pero debían ser motivos muy poderosos.

- ¡El que hayan sido motivos poderosos no quiere decir que haya estado bien el que me ocultaran algo como esto!

- Lo siento Harry, pero Dumbledore me hizo prometer…

- ¿Quién más lo sabe? ¿Sirius lo sabía?

- Eeeh, bueno…, si, él lo sabía. Y supongo que Dumbledore le pidió que no te dijera nada. La profesora McGonagall también lo sabía, y Remus Lupin. En realidad varios de los que sabían que Ari era nieta del director. Lo siento Harry, discúlpame.

Harry estaba más tranquilo, pero seguía confundido. Se sentó en uno de los sillones y dijo:

- Siempre creí que los Dursley eran la única familia que tenía, y ahora me entero que tengo una prima de mi edad. ¿Qué hago? ¿Que le digo?

Lo último lo dijo más para él, que para Hagrid.

- En este momento más que nunca Ari te necesita, Harry. Además ella te quiere mucho.

- ¡Cómo va a quererme si no me conoce!

- Harry, cuando Ari cumplió 11 años estaba muy emocionada porque pronto te conocería. Porque ambos estudiarían juntos en Hogwarts.

- ¿Porque soy el famoso Harry Potter?

- ¡¡Claro que no!! Porque eras su familia Harry. Quizás tú lo pasaste muy mal con los Dursley, pero ella también sufrió. No tenía a sus padres, y el tiempo que Dumbledore podía dedicarle era muy escaso. Siempre fue una niña muy alegre y sensible. El día que yo fui a buscarte a esa cabaña en medio de la nada, ella quería ir conmigo, quería conocerte, quería que supieras que tenías alguien de tu familia que si te quería. Ese día fue cuando Dumbledore le dijo que no iría a Hogwarts y que no podría conocerte. Ella estuvo muy triste, y estuvo mucho rato acurrucada en mis brazos, a pesar que no le gusta que la vean llorar, siempre se ocultaba para hacerlo… - Hagrid se enjugó una lágrima – Luego yo tuve que ir a buscarte. Ella me había ayudado a prepararte el pastel de cumpleaños, y cuando le pedí que me sugiriera un regalo para ti, ella me dijo que te diera lo mismo que le había regalado a ella cuando había cumplido los once años, solo un mes antes… entonces te regalé a Hedwig. El día que ella cumplió los once años lo pasó conmigo. Dumbledore estaba aquí, en Hogwarts, y yo no podía dejar que ella pasara todo ese día sola, casi siempre la acompañaba el día que cumplía años, por lo menos hasta los once. Y fuimos junto al callejón Diagon a escoger su regalo.

Hagrid se sentó junto a Harry y apoyando una de sus grandes manos en el hombro de este, provocando que se hundiera más en el sillón, le dijo:

- Harry, no la dejes sola. Tu, mas que nadie debe entender lo que se siente el estar alejado tanto tiempo de las personas que te quieren, y tu, mas que nadie sabe lo que significa perder a la familia.

Hagrid se pudo de pie y se acercó a la puerta.

- Iré a buscar a Olympe, lo más probable es que este con la profesora McGonagall en el castillo.

Y salió del carruaje dejando a Harry solo.

El joven mago estuvo a punto de salir tras Hagrid, pero antes quiso asomarse a la habitación donde dormía Ari, y así lo hizo.

Harry abrió la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba la joven, y la vio allí, sobre la cama, durmiendo apaciblemente. Iba a cerrar la puerta, pero el fuerte ulular de una lechuza llamó su atención y despertó a Ari.

Una lechuza blanca, muy similar a Hedwig, estaba parada sobre un perchero.

- ¿Qué ocurre Gwendol? – preguntó Ari sentándose en la cama, pero entonces vio a Harry, y no necesitó respuesta.

- Siento haberte despertado - dijo Harry.

- No te preocupes, ya dormiré en la noche - dijo Ari.

Harry notó que los bellos ojos de la joven estaban hinchados, y su pelo un poco despeinado.

- Cantas muy bien – dijo Harry, por decir algo, recordando la canción que la joven había entonado en el funeral de su abuelo.

- Gracias. A mi abuelo le gustaba mucho la música. A veces me pedía que cantara para él.

Al mencionar a Dumbledore se hizo el silencio entre ellos otra vez. A ambos les dolía recordarlo. A ella porque ya no estaba, y a Harry por todos los secretos que le ocultó.

- Ari… - dijo Harry al fin.

- Harry, siento mucho que te hayan ocultado todo esto. A mi me hubiese gustado conocerte antes.

- Lo sé. Hablé con Hagrid.

- Espero que no le hayas reclamado demasiado.

- Mmmm… solo lo suficiente.

Ari sonrió y le pidió a Harry que se acercara. Este lo hizo y se sentó en la cama junto a la joven.

Ella le tendió la mano y le dijo:

- Es un placer conocerte.

- El placer es todo mío – dijo Harry dándole la mano, y sonriendo.

- Gracias – dijo ella abrazándolo.

Harry se sintió un poco extraño ante esta demostración de cariño, pero luego pensó que no recordaba que algún miembro de su familia lo hubiese abrazado alguna vez. Sus padres debieron haberlo hecho, pero él no podía recordarlo. Se sentía bien ser apreciado por alguien que llevaba tu propia sangre.

- ¿Hay algo más que deba saber? – preguntó Harry luego que se separaron.

Ari se levantó de la cama y fue hasta el baúl que estaba a los pies de ésta. Lo abrió y de su interior sacó una fotografía. Luego se sentó junto a Harry y se la entregó.

En la fotografía aparecía una pareja que él ya conocía bien, eran sus padres, sosteniendo un bebe en brazos, pero no era él, porque junto a ellos a su izquierda estaba Sirius Black con el bebe Harry Potter en brazos. A la derecha de los padres de Harry había otra pareja. Harry supuso que serían los padres de Ari.

- Esta fotografía la tomaron poco antes de la muerte de mis padres – dijo la joven.

Todos los adultos de la fotografía saludaban con la mano y sonreían.

- Cuando eran felices – dijo Harry.

Ari suspiró. Ambos pensaban lo mismo. Que todas las personas que sonreían en esa fotografía ahora estaban muertas. Ya no verían más momentos felices.

- Ahora tú eres la única familia que me queda – dijo Ari. Harry la miró sin saber que decir, y ella continuó - ¿Sabes Harry? Tus padres eran mis padrinos.

- ¿En serio? Yo… hay tantas cosas que quisiera saber – el joven mago no sabía muy bien por donde comenzar – Dumbledore y su carta. Habló de recuerdos ¿Ya los viste?

- No, aun no. Quería que lo hiciéramos juntos… Si tú quieres, claro.

- ¡Por supuesto!

- ¿Ahora?

Harry se imaginó entrando en los recuerdos de Dumbledore y a Madame Maxime apareciendo y sacándolo de allí.

- Esta noche ¿quieres? En el castillo – dijo Harry.

-Pero…

- Yo se de un lugar donde podemos estar tranquilos. Vendré a buscarte con mi capa invisible y luego iremos al castillo.

- Mejor juntémonos en el vestíbulo del castillo. Yo también tengo una capa invisible. – Y ante la mirada de sorpresa de Harry, ella explicó – Mi abuelo me la regaló hace un año.

- Bien, entonces hoy a las nueve en el vestíbulo. Yo te estaré esperando allí y luego te llevaré a un lugar donde estaremos tranquilos.

Diez minutos antes de las nueve, y luego de haberse asegurado con el mapa del merodeador que no había nadie en los alrededores del vestíbulo, y estando Filch, y la señora Norris en distantes pasillos de Hogwarts, Harry se encontraba esperando a Ari en el lugar que habían acordado.

La puerta del vestíbulo se abrió lentamente, luego, con la misma lentitud se cerró.

Harry espero hasta que sintió la voz de Ari que le susurraba al oído:

- Hola, ya llegué.

- ¿Trajiste todo? – preguntó él.

- Si, ¿vamos?

- Sígueme.

Harry condujo a Ari al pasillo del séptimo piso donde se encontraba el cuadro de Barnabás enseñando a los trolls a bailar ballet. Luego de caminar tres veces pensando en un lugar tranquilo para revisar los recuerdos de Dumbledore, en la pared del pasillo apareció una puerta.

Harry revisó el mapa nuevamente para asegurarse que no vendría nadie y luego hizo entrar a Ari a la sala multipropósito, quien se quito la capa una vez estuvo dentro.

La habitación a la que entraron se veía perfecta para sus necesidades. En el centro de ésta había un pedestal, y junto a él una pequeña mesa. En uno de los extremos de la habitación había unos cómodos sillones tapizados de rojo y oro.

Ari puso el pensadero que llevaba en las manos sobre el pedestal. Luego sacó de su túnica una botellitas que contenían un líquido plateado y las puso sobre la mesa junto al pedestal.

- ¿Ese es el pensadero de Dumbledore? – preguntó Harry, quien había estado siguiendo muy atento todos los movimientos de Ari.

- Si, así es, me lo entregó tía Minerva el día que llegué a Hogwarts. Todo lo que era de mi abuelo ahora me pertenece… ¿Quieres que comencemos?

- Sí. ¿Cuál primero?

- Están enumerados, así que comenzaremos por el número uno.

Ari vació el contenido de la primera botella en el pensadero, el líquido plateado se arremolinó en el fondo.

- Tu primero - dijo Ari.

Harry se inclinó sobre la substancia del pensadero hasta que su nariz la toco. Luego sintió como se precipitaba al fondo de una habitación cálidamente amoblada, con cuadros en las paredes, y fotografías en movimiento sobre unos muebles. Le llamó la atención una fotografía que había sobre la chimenea en un extremo de la habitación. Allí había una pareja de recién casados, eran los padres de Ari. Junto a ella otra fotografía de un bebé.

Harry se dio vuelta y vio a Ari de pie junto a él.

En la habitación entró Dumbledore, seguido de Alice, la madre de Ari. Era un Dumbledore dieciséis años más joven. Alice era una mujer muy hermosa, tenía el mismo cabello negro azabache de su hija, y sus facciones eran también muy similares a las de Ari. A Harry los ojos de la mujer le recordaban a los de James, su padre.

- No sabes como me alegra verte, Albus - dijo Alice.

- A mi también, lamentablemente mi visita se debe a motivos no muy agradables - dijo Dumbledore.

Por la puerta del otro extremo de la habitación entró Wulfric, con un bebé en brazos.

Wulfric tenía el cabello castaño, largo y atado con una cinta. Sus ojos eran muy azules.

- Hola papá – saludo Wulfric, y moviendo la mano de la bebé Ari agregó – saluda al abuelo.

Dumbledore se acercó a su hijo y le quitó a Ari de los brazos. Luego se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala a contemplar a su nieta.

- Esta muy hermosa – dijo Dumbledore.

- Siempre dicen lo mismo de todos los bebés - comentó la Ari que estaba junto a Harry.

- Y será muy inteligente, miren esos ojos curiosos - agregó Dumbledore.

Una de las manitos de la bebé tomó la barba de Dumbledore y tiró de ella.

- Ja, ja, ¡pero que haces! – dijo el anciano riendo.

- Dámela, yo la tomo en brazos - dijo Alice.

- No te preocupes, aquí está bien.

Ari tiró de la barba aun más fuerte.

- Bueno, creo que en realidad quiere ir con su mamá - dijo Dumbledore dándole la bebé a su madre.

Harry y Ari contemplaban la escena sonriendo, esta última algo emocionada.

Wulfric tomó asiento en uno de los sillones, y Alice tomó asiento junto a él.

- ¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó Alice.

- Se trata de la profecía – dijo Dumbledore –. Creo que sería una buena idea que ustedes se ocultaran.

- ¿Lo dices por Ari? ¿Crees que sea el bebe de la profecía? - preguntó Wulfric –. Pero Ari nació a fines de junio, no julio.

- No, no se trata de eso. Me refiero a tu trabajo - dijo Dumbledore -. Eres un inefable, trabajas para el departamento de misterios, y Voldemort quiere apoderarse de la profecía.

- ¿Por qué crees que vendría tras de mi?

- Porque tú eres una de las pocas personas que conoce la profecía completa. Fue tu trabajo el almacenarla, y él lo sabe.

- Eso no es motivo suficiente para ocultarnos, papá, tenemos mucho trabajo. Además si el sabe quien soy dudo mucho que se presente aquí. Voldemort siempre te ha temido, no creo que se atreva a lastimar a tu hijo. Temería tus represalias.

Wulfric sonrió un tanto irónico.

- Exactamente, él sabe que eres mi hijo - dijo Dumbledore, serio - y sabe también que sería un duro golpe para mí si te sucediera algo a ti, a Alice, o Ari.

- Albus, - dijo Alice – no creo que en este momento sea conveniente ocultarnos. Ahora más que nunca se necesita gente para que luche contra Voldemort. Además ahora me preocupan más James, Lily y su bebé. El nació a fines de julio ¿no?

- Si, y tengo información de que Voldemort podría ir tras ellos - dijo Dumbledore.

Una sombra de miedo cruzó el rostro de Alice, pero se repuso.

- Pero no te preocupes Alice, tu hermano y su familia estarán bien – agregó el anciano –. En cuanto resuelvan algunas cosas haremos el encantamiento fidelio, y estarán seguros. Yo les recomiendo que hagan lo mismo. Me ofrezco a ser su guardián secreto.

- No lo sé, papá. Tengo trabajo en el Ministerio - dijo Wulfric.

- Al menos piénsenlo, si no por ustedes, por Arianna.

El recuerdo terminó allí, Harry y su prima se elevaron y nuevamente estaban en la sala multipropósito frente al pensadero.

- Mi abuelo nunca me dijo el motivo real por el que Voldemort asesinó a mis padres – dijo Ari -. Solo dijo que había sido por su trabajo para la Orden.

- Pero en realidad fue porque él conocía toda la profecía y quería oírla completa para encontrar al bebé verdadero y no equivocarse - dijo Harry.

- Pero nunca se enteró de la profecía completa. Entonces, si los mató, que paso…

Ambos pensaron lo mismo. Cruciatus, hasta la muerte.

Se miraron, y Ari se estremeció. Sus ojos se nublaron por un instante, y luego dijo:

- ¿Quieres continuar con la segunda?

- Solo si tú quieres.

Ari hizo un movimiento con su varita y la sustancia que había en el pensadero regresó a la botellita que tenía el número uno. Luego destapo la segunda botella y vació el recuerdo.

- ¿Listo? - preguntó Ari.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y otra vez se precipitaron sobre los recuerdos de Albus Dumbledore.

Habían aparecido en la sala de otra casa, Albus estaba junto a ellos, con un bebe dormido en brazos. Lily y James Potter también estaban allí. La madre de Harry lloraba silenciosamente, mientras el rostro de James expresaba el más profundo dolor.

Dumbledore, por otro lado, parecía haber envejecido varios años en relación al recuerdo anterior, a pesar que por el tamaño de Ari solo parecían haber pasado un par de meses.

- ¿Sabes como pasó? - preguntó James al fin.

Dumbledore se quedó en silencio unos segundos y luego dijo:

- No creo que sea necesario saber como pasó.

- ¿Y Ari? ¿Cómo se salvó? – preguntó James.

- Cuando llegué a la casa de Wulfric oí a un bebé llorar en uno de los armarios, solo puedo suponer que la escondieron allí cuando se dieron cuenta que Voldemort había llegado.

- ¿Y como él no la encontró? – preguntó Lily.

- Quizás le hicieron un hechizo para dormir, o para que no llorara – contestó Dumbledore, con los ojos brillantes de una ira que pronto se desvaneció.

- Si Voldemort quería respuestas acerca de la profecía lo más probable es los haya torturado para obtenerlas, no creo que su muerte haya sido rápida - dijo James.

- Ari ¿nos quedaremos con ella? – preguntó Lily, cambiando el tema, parecía no querer ahondar en el tema de la forma en que habían muerto los padres de Ari. – Nosotros somos sus padrinos y tutores ahora.

- Creo que será lo mejor – dijo Dumbledore.

- Crecerá junto a Harry y será feliz – dijo James tomando a Ari de los brazos de su abuelo.

- Pero… - dijo Ari confundida.

Harry también la miraba interrogante.

- Aquí estará segura. ¿Ya decidieron quien será su guardián secreto? – pregunto Dumbledore.

- Será Sirius, el es como mi hermano, mi vida y la de mi familia estará segura en sus manos.

El recuerdo terminó y los jóvenes estaban otra vez en la sala frente al pensadero.

- ¡Luego de la muerte de tus padres fuiste a vivir con nosotros! – dijo Harry - ¡Eso quiere decir que tu…!

- Estaba allí cuando murieron tus padres - terminó Ari.

- ¿No lo sabías?

Ari movió la cabeza negativamente.

- No entiendo por qué no me lo dijo. ¡Por qué tantos secretos! – dijo la joven - Cada vez entiendo menos. Debió tener sus motivos, pero no alcanzo a verlos.

- Quizás no estabas con nosotros cuando ataco Voldemort – dijo Harry - Quizás Dumbledore te llevó con él antes.

Ari miraba el vacío, pensando, intentando comprender.

- Revisemos la última – dijo la joven al fin.

Por tercera vez se sumergieron en recuerdos que no les pertenecían.

Dumbledore estaba con Hagrid en una habitación muy amplia. En uno de los extremos había un estante lleno de libros, que ocupaba toda la pared. Junto a la ventana había un hermoso escritorio de caoba frente a una cómoda silla.

En uno de los rincones de la habitación había una mesa redonda, no muy grande, y sobre ella un ajedrez mágico. Había dos sillas alrededor de la mesa. Y dos sofás ubicados cerca del escritorio. Algunos cuadros colgaban de las paredes.

Una bebé de casi un año y medio caminaba de forma insegura por la habitación.

- Gracias por traerla, Hagrid – dijo Dumbledore.

- Puede contar conmigo para lo que sea profesor Dumbledore, usted lo sabe – dijo el semigigante - es una lástima que no haya podido quedarse con Harry también.

- El estará mejor con su familia.

Harry lanzó un bufido de incredulidad.

- Cuéntame con más detalles Hagrid, como los encontraste.

- Bueno, ya le dije profesor, llegué a la casa de Lily y James y encontré al pobrecito Harry entre los escombros, con esa fea herida en la cabeza. En cambio a Ari me costó encontrarla, y cuando al fin la hallé me asusté mucho, no se movía, ni nada, por un momento pensé… pensé lo peor. Pero luego me di cuenta que respiraba, levemente, pero respiraba, estaba inconsciente – (una sombra cruzó el rostro de Dumbledore) - , porque si hubiese estado dormida solamente, se habría despertado con los llantos de Harry. Luego me encontré con Sirius, como ya le mencioné y me prestó su moto, con ella dejé a Ari donde Bathilda Bagshot, como usted me había pedido. Luego fui a dejar a Harry… y eso es todo.

Al parecer Dumbledore esperaba algo más de la narración de Hagrid, otros detalles, porque parecía algo decepcionado. Miró a su nieta, que a veces se caía y volvía a ponerse de pie.

- Pobrecita - dijo Hagrid, mirando a la pequeña Ari -. Es como si hubiese perdido dos veces a su familia.

El recuerdo terminó allí.

Harry y Ari regresaron a la sala multipropósito y se miraron.

- Yo estaba allí – dijo Ari, más para si misma que para Harry, y luego ya agotada de todas las emociones del día, que le había parecido más largo que cualquier otro, agregó -. Estoy cansada, hablemos de esto mañana camino a Londres en el expreso de Hogwarts ¿te parece?

- ¿Viajarás con nosotros en el expreso?

- Si, desde allí iré al valle de Godric. Hay cosa que debo hacer en mi casa. Debo poner todo en orden antes de comenzar con la búsqueda de los horcrux. Además no puedo usar la magia sin consecuencias hasta que cumpla los diecisiete años, y para eso faltan varios días.

- ¿Dijiste en el valle de Godric? ¿Allí vivían Dumbledore y tú?

- Si, allí esta mi hogar.


	5. En el expreso de Hogwarts

**Capítulo 4**

**En el Expreso de Hogwarts**

Harry, Ron y Hermione habían conseguido un compartimiento para ellos solos al final del tren. Corrieron las cortinas para no ser molestados y de vez en cuando miraban al pasillo para ver si aparecía Ari.

Harry, en el carruaje tirado por thestrals, durante su viaje a la estación de Hogsmeade, les había contado a sus amigos lo que él y Ari habían presenciado en el pensadero la noche anterior.

Finalmente Ari apareció por un extremo del pasillo, justo en el momento en que Harry se asomaba a mirar. Ella arrastraba su baúl, y llevaba la jaula donde iba Gwendol en una de sus manos. Tenía ojeras, lo que delataba que en realidad no había dormido mucho.

Harry y Ron salieron del compartimiento y le ayudaron a transportar su baúl. Luego de que ya todos estuvieron instalados y de los correspondientes saludos, los tres amigos miraron a Ari, como esperando que ella comenzara con la conversación. Ella al darse cuenta de esto, y dirigiéndose a Ron y Hermione dijo:

- Bien, supongo que Harry ya les habrá informado de todo lo que vimos en el pensadero, y de lo que hablamos también.

- Si, así es - dijo Hermione.

Ari sonrió y dijo:

- Al parecer les cuenta todo.

- Bueno, somos amigos desde que llegamos a Hogwarts y confía en nosotros. – dijo Hermione, mientras Ari volvía a sonreír.

- Ari ¿tu en realidad no sabías nada de lo que vimos en el pensadero? – preguntó Harry.

- No, no estaba enterada de esa parte de mi historia – contestó Ari -. Yo siempre pensé que mi abuelo me había dicho todo, quiero decir, referente a mí. Suponía que los motivos por tenerme lejos estaban más relacionados con él mismo, o contigo, Harry. También el que no te dijera que tenías familia pensé que estaba más relacionado con cosas ajenas a mi. No me mal entiendan, siempre supe que me ocultaba cosas, pero que no estaban directamente relacionadas conmigo, que solo estaba involucrada de forma indirecta.

- ¿Pero en realidad es tan importante que tu hayas estado presente la noche que murieron los padres de Harry? – preguntó Ron.

- Ron, eso puede cambiar algunas cosas – dijo Hermione.

- Bueno, eso explicaría un par de cosas, en realidad – dijo Ari -. Pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora, más adelante, ¿les parece?

- En realidad hay muchas cosas de las cuales debemos hablar, aun hay cosas que no entiendo. Y no creo que podamos abordarlas todas en el viaje – dijo Harry.

- Tendrá que ser cuando salgas de Privet Drive.

- Me imagino que… - Harry no sabía como decirlo, tampoco quería volver a hablar al respecto, pero consideraba que Ari debía saberlo – bueno, quieres saber como pasó todo. Me refiero a la muerte de Dumbledore.

Los ojos de Ari se humedecieron, ella podía hablar de su abuelo, pero siempre que en una misma frase estaban las palabras muerte y Dumbledore el peso de la verdad caía sobre ella, y debía aceptar que nunca más volvería a verlo.

Harry, al verla así se sintió incómodo. Tomó una de las manos de la joven, sentada junto a él diciendo:

- Lo siento.

En ese momento la puerta del compartimiento se abrió. Todos miraron hacia ella y vieron a Ginny, quien tenía la vista fija en las manos de Harry, quien continuaba sosteniendo una de las manos de Ari. Al darse cuenta, Harry la soltó.

- Lo siento, no quería interrumpir – dijo Ginny, con una voz que denotaba molestia, y luego se fue, cerrando la puerta.

Todos se miraron incómodos.

- ¿Ella no sabe? – preguntó Ari al fin.

- No, no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella – dijo Harry.

- Deberías ir a decirle algo.

Harry la miró inquisitivo.

- Es que acaso ¿no es tu novia? – preguntó Ari.

- Ya no, pero, ¿cómo lo sabías?

- ¿Eso importa?

- Bueno, en realidad no. Pero el caso es que ya no somos novios.

Ari miró a Harry intensamente, luego a Ron, quien al parecer ya conocía la noticia y luego dijo:

- Entiendo… Pero volviendo a lo anterior en realidad de lo que quiero hablar es de los horcruxes, y del relicario.

- ¿Dumbledore te dijo que iríamos por el relicario? – preguntó Harry.

- Algo así. Me dijo que irían por un horcrux, pero no especificó cual.

- ¿Entonces…?

- Hablaremos de eso después ¿quieres?

- Me dijiste que no me ocultarías secretos.

- No es un secreto, es solo que es largo de explicar y me interesa más el tema de los horcruxes, te prometo que saliendo de Privet Drive te diré todo. Pero necesito esa información para comenzar con la búsqueda una vez que cumpla los diecisiete años. Cuando tú los cumplas continuaremos juntos.

Harry de pronto se sintió como si estuviera frente a Dumbledore, obligado a tener información limitada, que otros tuvieran las respuestas, y que entendieran mucho más que el, de situaciones que lo involucraban directamente.

- Se que no es agradable para ti, Harry, el que no tengas toda la información, – dijo Ari, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, y por un momento Harry pensó que ella conocía legeremancia – pero ahora no tenemos tanto tiempo y debemos hablar sobre este tema ahora para que yo pueda hacer algún avance mientras tu estás con tus tíos. Se que es frustrante, pero…

Ron y Hermione solo los observaban, sin decir nada. A Ari le extrañaba que la joven no hubiese dicho nada aun, respecto a los horcruxes.

- El relicario no era un horcrux – dijo Harry al fin, sacándolo de su bolsillo, y entregándoselo a Ari.

La joven lo tomó y lo examinó.

- Pero… este no es el que yo vi en el pensadero, es más pequeño, y no tiene el símbolo de Slytherin – dijo Ari.

- Ábrelo - ordenó Harry.

La joven obedeció y del interior del relicario sacó la nota firmada por R.A.B. Mientras leía su expresión de extrañeza cambiaba a una de sorpresa.

- Entonces… - comenzó Ari.

- El viaje no sirvió de nada, la muerte de Dumbledore no sirvió de nada – dijo Harry -. Si él hubiese estado bien, y no débil por la poción que bebió…

Ari, quien había estado mirando el relicario, levantó la vista hacia Harry, y le dijo:

- Te equivocas Harry, ese viaje si sirvió de algo.

- ¡¿Para que si se puede saber?! – dijo el joven en tono agresivo.

- Para saber que no somos los únicos que van tras los horcrux, y que sabemos de su existencia. No estamos solos en esto.

- Eso no valía la vida de tu abuelo.

- Lo sé – dijo Ari con la voz quebrada -. Pero creo que hay mucho más en esta historia que desconocemos. Albus Dumbledore nos ocultó mas cosas.

- ¡Qué! ¿Crees que él sabía que alguien más los buscaba?

- No lo sé. Pero… estoy cada vez más confundida. ¡Y la carta! En ella decía que podíamos confiar en Severus Snape, a pesar de las apariencias.

- Si, pero esa carta la escribió quizás cuando.

- ¿La carta decía que confiaran en Snape? – preguntó Ron - ¿Qué carta?

- ¿No es evidente? La carta que dejó Albus Dumbledore para Ari, la que Harry leyó ayer – dijo Hermione - ¿Pero, en serio decía eso?

Ari sacó la carta, que el día anterior le había enseñado a Harry, de su baúl y se las tendió a Hermione y Ron para que la leyeran.

Una vez que habían terminado de leer la carta, cuyo contenido conocían en parte, ya que Harry les había informado de algunos detalles, miraron a Ari.

- Pero no puede estar hablando en serio – dijo Ron.

- Harry tiene razón - dijo Hermione -. Esa carta fue escrita por una persona que confiaba en Snape, ¿como iba a saber él que lo iba a asesinar? Corresponde a otras circunstancias.

- Yo se que las apariencias dicen lo contrario – dijo Ari – y que Snape no se merecía la confianza que habían depositado en él, pero mi abuelo no era un tonto. Era uno de los magos más inteligentes de su época, y me cuesta creer que se haya dejado engañar tan fácilmente.

- Dumbledore me lo dijo una vez -dijo Harry –, que él se reconocía como un mago muy inteligente, y por eso cuando se equivocaba las consecuencias eran aun peores. Ahí tienes la consecuencia de su peor error, confiar en Severus Snape, lo que lo llevó a la muerte.

Ari miró el paisaje, a través de la ventana del tren, suspirando. La noche anterior, luego de dejar a Harry, casi no había dormido pensando en todas las cosas ocurridas en los últimos días, la muerte de su abuelo, la carta, su arribo a Hogwarts, Harry y el pensadero. En uno de esos pensamientos se coló la posibilidad de que todo fuese una farsa. Tuvo la loca idea, por un momento, de que Snape había asesinado a su abuelo porque éste se lo pidió, y que todo era un plan muy elaborado para el regreso triunfante de Snape a los brazos de su señor y de ésta manera apoderarse de Nagini, uno de los horcruxes. Luego descartó la idea, asociándola al cansancio, pero no podía olvidar ahora esa frase de la carta. Era una locura, su abuelo no podía ser tan retorcido.

La joven miró nuevamente a sus compañeros de viaje, y notó que los tres la miraban. Hermione con cara de compasión, la misma cara con la que había visto en sus sueños que miraba a Harry, Ron en cambio la miraba con cara de pensar que ella estaba tan loca como su abuelo, lo que de cierta manera le hizo gracia en lugar de molestarla. Y Harry, él la miraba con cara de tristeza.

- Volvamos al tema de los horcrux, entonces – dijo Ari -. ¿Tienen alguna idea de quien puede ser R.A.B.?

- No en realidad – dijo Harry.

- Yo investigué en la biblioteca – dijo Hermione, a lo que Ari sonrió, pensando que no podía ser de otra manera – y encontré a algunas personas que coinciden con las iniciales, pero ninguno de ellos me parece probable.

- Entiendo. Supongo que debe ser alguien que estaba relativamente cerca de Voldemort – dijo Ari.

Ron se estremeció.

- Lo mismo pensé yo – dijo Hermione.

- ¿A que te refieres? – preguntó Harry - ¿Uno de sus seguidores?

- Piensa por un momento ¿de que otra manera podía saber que Voldemort (nuevo estremecimiento de Ron) había dividido su alma, si no estaba dentro de su círculo más cercano?

- Si, tienes razón – dijo Hermione – un mortífago de confianza podría saber que él había dividido su alma. ¿Pero que motivos podría tener este mortífago para querer acabar con él?

- Quizás era un mortífago infiltrado, un espía - dijo Ron.

- Es una posibilidad - dijo Hermione.

- Pero tampoco podemos descartar la posibilidad de que haya sido un mago que solo odiaba a Voldemort – dijo Harry –. Existen muchos.

- Si, pero que tengan la posibilidad de llegar al fondo de la cueva y recuperar el relicario, creo que muy pocos – dijo Ari.

Harry la miró como pidiéndole que se explicara por saber lo de la cueva.

- Después te lo explico – dijo Ari sonriendo – Pero veamos, que perfiles tenemos del posible R.A.B.

- Alguien que se infiltró entre los mortífagos para acabar con Voldemort – dijo Ron – Quizás de la Orden del Fénix.

- No lo creo – dijo Hermione – si hubiese sido de la Orden, Dumbledore lo hubiese sabido.

- Eso es cierto – dijo Ari.

- Entonces si era alguien que se infiltró entre los mortífagos lo hizo de manera independiente – dijo Harry.

- Otra posibilidad es que fuera un mortífago renegado – dijo Ari -. Alguien que una vez dentro del grupo ya no le pareció tan atractivo, y quiso salirse, pero sabemos que no es fácil abandonar a Voldemort, por lo tanto intentó destruirlo, antes que lo eliminaran a él.

- O quizás era alguien que simplemente investigó, averiguó y decidió intervenir, que no pertenecía a los mortífagos ni a la orden. Alguien independiente – dijo Harry – Que odiaba a Voldemort y era poderoso.

- Bien, existen esas tres posibilidades – dijo Ari -, un mortífago renegado, un infiltrado o una persona que simplemente decidió intervenir desde fuera por motivos que solo él conoce.

Los cuatro pasaron el resto del viaje hablando de R.A.B, los horcruxes y repasando la información que ya tenían.

- Los lugares en que Voldemort dejó sus horcruxes tenían algún significado para él – dijo Hermione –. Tenemos la casa de los Gunt, allí estaba el anillo, significó de algún modo un vínculo con sus raíces.

- La cueva donde dejó el relicario. Allí asustó a unos niños – dijo Harry -, eso lo hizo sentir superior, especial.

- ¿Podría encontrarse un horcrux oculto en el orfanato donde vivía? – preguntó Ron.

- No lo creo – dijo Ari -. El orfanato no le agradaba a Voldemort, odiaba estar ahí, era un recuerdo de sus antepasados muggles, no creo que dejaría una parte de su alma en un lugar que despreciaba, así como no usaría la mansión de los Riddle para ocultar un horcrux.

- ¿Pero que otro lugar significó algo para Quién-tu-sabes? – preguntó Ron.

- Hogwarts – dijeron Harry y Ari al unísono.

- Pero si hubiese algún horcrux en Hogwarts Dumbledore lo hubiese sabido – dijo Hermione –, y les hubiese dicho.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Ari.

- Bueno, porque él quería destruir los horcrux, ¿y que mejor que comenzar por el que tenía más cerca? Además el diario de Riddle ¿recuerdan? ¡Es el horcrux que estaba en Hogwarts!

- Pero no fue Voldemort quien lo dejó allí, el diario fue traído por alguien más – dijo Ari.

- Voldemort volvió a Hogwarts a pedir trabajo como profesor cuando Dumbledore asumió como director, hubiese sido una buena oportunidad para dejar el horcrux allí.

- Pero el diario – insistió Hermione.

- Voldemort quería que el diario fuese usado para volver a abrir la Cámara de los Secretos – dijo Ari – no puede contarse como un horcrux oculto en Hogwarts.

- ¡La Cámara de los Secretos! – dijo Harry - ¿Y si ocultó un horcrux allí?

- ¿Recuerdas algo en particular de ese lugar? – preguntó Ari.

- Todo allí es particular.

- Pero… - protestó Hermione – Dumbledore hubiese sabido…

- Quizás lo sabía y no alcanzó a decirlo – dijo Ron -, después de todo para entrar allí se necesita hablar pársel.

- Tendremos que terminar esta conversación en otro momento, estamos llegando a la estación – dijo Ari.

Minutos después Harry, Ari, Ron y Hermione bajaban del tren cargando su equipaje. Luego de salir del anden 9 ¾ se encontraron con la Sra. Weasley, quien ya estaba con Ginny, y algunos miembros de la Orden, Lupin, Tonks y Moody.

A pesar de haber visto a Ron y los amigos de éste el día anterior la Sra. Weasley los saludó a todos efusivamente.

Ari se había quedado un poco aparte, luego de notar la mirada nada agradable que le dedicaba Ginny. Pero la Sra. Weasley la vio y le dijo:

- ¿No eres tu la jovencita que cantó en el funeral de Dumbledore?

- Si. Soy Arianna Dumbledore, es un placer conocerla Sra. Weasley.

- ¿Dumbledore? – dijo sorprendida la señora Weasley.

- ¡Arianna! – dijo Lupin acercándose a la joven – No te veía desde que eras una bebé. ¡Como te pareces a tu madre!

- ¿Cómo está Remus? – preguntó Ari – Me da mucho gusto conocerlo al fin.

- Pero alguien ¿me puede explicar? – dijo la Sra. Weasley.

- Ella es la nieta de Dumbledore, Molly – dijo Moody -. ¿Cómo estas, niña? Hace mucho que no te veía.

- Hola Moody. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, como cinco años.

- Siento mucho lo de tu abuelo – dijo el ex-auror con un tono de voz áspero, que intentaba ser amable.

- No sabía que el hijo de Dumbledore hubiese tenido una hija – dijo la Sra. Weasley – Murió tan joven.

- Mamá – dijo Ron - ¿tú sabías que Dumbledore tuvo un hijo?

- Claro, lo conocí en Hogwarts cuando éramos niños, él entraba al colegio, y tu padre y yo salíamos.

- ¡Esta si que es una sorpresa! – dijo Tonks.

Ari estaba empezando a sentirse incómoda, solo esperaba que nadie le preguntara por qué no la habían conocido antes.

- ¿Y donde estuviste todo este tiempo? ¿Con tu madre? – preguntó Tonks.

- No creo que este sea el momento para interrogatorios – dijo la Sra. Weasley con tono reprobador.

Ari le agradeció con una sonrisa.

- ¿Dónde irás Arianna? – preguntó Lupin.

Era evidente que el hombre lobo estaba enterado de que ella no tenía más familia con la cual quedarse.

- Volveré al valle de Godric, a mi casa – contestó Ari.

- ¿Sola? – insistió Lupin - ¿Te quedarás sola?

- Bueno… - Ari sonrió con tristeza – solo será por poco tiempo.

- Pero no creo que sea conveniente que te vayas sola, Tonks y yo podemos ir a dejarte.

- No es necesario, sería una molestia para ustedes.

- No es ninguna molestia. Insisto.

- Pero, tu madre – insistió Tonks - ¿Dónde está?

- Muerta – contestó Ari, escuetamente.

- Ari, es mi prima – dijo Harry al fin, notando que solo la Sra. Weasley, Ginny y Tonks se sorprendían ante la noticia – Su madre era hermana de mi padre.

Harry quería dar la conversación por finalizada, había notado que Ari se estaba poniendo incómoda, además Ginny los miraba de manera poco agradable.

Lupin miró a Harry evaluándolo, entonces el hijo de James y Lily ya lo sabía, lo cual le pareció que le sacaba un peso de encima. Nunca había entendido el motivo de mantener este secreto alrededor de Harry.

- Oh, querida, – dijo la Sra. Weasley, a quien se le había despertado el instinto maternal con Ari – podrías quedarte en casa con nosotros, estarás más acompañada ¿te parece?

- Muchas gracias Sra. Weasley, pero debo volver a mi casa, hay muchas que debo hacer.

- Entiendo, pero si te sientes sola, por favor, no dudes en ir a "La Madriguera", la casa de los Weasley siempre tendrá las puertas abiertas para ti.

- Muchas gracias.

A lo lejos, muy impacientes, los Dursley esperaban a Harry. Este lo notó y dijo:

- Debo irme.

Ari abrazó a Harry y este le preguntó:

- ¿Nos veremos pronto?

- No lo creo – contestó la joven –. Pero a fines de julio ten por seguro que nos veremos. Tampoco esperes que te escriba, o al menos, cartas que contengan noticias interesantes. Lo entiendes ¿verdad?

- Si, por supuesto.

Harry se despidió de los demás, y recibió el típico abrazo de oso de la Sra. Weasley. Luego se acercó a los Dursley, quienes lo recibieron con la acostumbrada cara de desprecio, para luego salir de la estación hacia su último mes con la que, hasta hace apenas un día, pensaba que era la única familia que tenía.


	6. Adiós a Privet Drive

**Capítulo 5**

**Adiós a Privet Drive**

Era 30 de julio y Harry aun no recibía noticias acerca de la forma en que saldría de Privet Drive, como tampoco había tenido noticias de Ari.

Los primeros días de sus vacaciones, y a pesar de lo que Ari le había dicho, él esperaba verla aparecer de pronto, o esperaba recibir alguna carta para asegurarse de que lo que había pasado después del funeral de Dumbledore era real. Que él tenía alguien más, una prima, que a diferencia de Dudley, no le temía y sí lo quería.

Pero los días pasaron, luego las semanas y el mes, y no había tenido noticias de ella. Solo había recibido un par de cartas de sus amigos en las que no se vislumbraba ninguna noticia de Ari o de su rescate.

El estar tan desconectado del mundo mágico lo hastiaba.

Recibía "El Profeta" todos los días, pero aun así las noticias que este le traía no eran suficientes. Desapariciones, muertes, cambios, eso era todo. Indicios de que Voldemort actuaba, pero allí no encontraba las noticias y la información que el quería tener. No había noticias acerca de la Orden, la cual, al parecer no había hecho movimientos, o no lo suficientemente notorios para que "El Profeta" se enterara. Leía y releía el diario una y otra vez para descubrir algo, un indicio, pero nada de lo que traía parecía ser algún movimiento de la Orden. Quizás ahora que estaban sin su líder no quisieran hacer nada que llamara la atención.

Tampoco había noticias de Ari en el diario, lo cual significaba que la aparición de una súbita nieta de Albus Dumbledore no llamaba la atención, lo cual él dudaba. La otra opción era que aun no se sabía nada de su existencia.

Ella había dicho que adelantaría en su búsqueda de los horcrux tanto como pudiera en aquel mes que estarían separados. Mes en el que ella ya habría cumplido los diecisiete años.

Harry estaba impaciente, daba vueltas y vueltas en su habitación. Ya había guardado todas sus cosas en el baúl, y Hedwig ya estaba en su jaula, cuando apenas eran las dos de la tarde.

Estas últimas semanas con los Dursley había sido como todas las vacaciones con ellos, aunque tío Vernon parecía algo más alegre estos últimos días. Alegre e impaciente. Harry podía adivinar el motivo del comportamiento de su tío: la inminente partida de Harry Potter.

Tía Petunia, en cambio, continuaba igual, con su humor un poco agrio. Ni el hecho de que su sobrino fuera a partir para siempre hacía que mejorara su humor, excepto claro, cuando contemplaba a Dudley y decía lo orgullosa que estaba de su hijo, aunque Harry aun se preguntaba el por qué.

Luego de su vigésima vuelta alrededor de la habitación y de mirar por la ventana unas ocho veces, Harry salió de su cuarto y bajó las escaleras. Cuando estaba en el rellano del primer piso oyó que sonaba el timbre. Abrió la puerta y vio en el umbral de ésta al amigo de Dudley, Piers Polkiss, pero tenía algo extraño. Lo miraba como si estuviera contento de verlo y además le sonreía.

- Hola Harry – saludó Piers.

- Hola – respondió Harry al saludo un tanto extrañado -. Pasa, Dudley debe estar en la cocina.

En ese momento tía Petunia salió de la cocina y vio a Piers en la puerta de su casa.

- ¡Piers! – dijo tía Petunia – Entra, Dudley está tomando un refrigerio en la cocina ¿quieres acompañarlo?

Piers entró a la casa y siguió a Petunia a la cocina. En la puerta de ésta el amigo de Dudley se detuvo, se dio la vuelta hacia Harry y con una gran sonrisa le dijo:

- ¿Nos acompañas Harry?

No se sabía quien estaba más sorprendido, si Harry o tía Petunia.

- Tengo que hablar con ustedes – agregó Piers.

¿Podría ser?, pensó Harry, ¿que tuviera que ver con su partida de Privet Drive?

Finalmente el joven mago los acompañó a la cocina, en donde Dudley estaba comiendo un enorme sandwich de carne. Al ver a su amigo lo saludó.

- ¿Te sirvo algo? – preguntó tía Petunia a Piers.

- No, gracias. ¿El señor Dursley está en casa? Tengo que hablar con todos ustedes – dijo Piers.

Tía Petunia lo miró como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía y contestó:

- El está en la sala ¿ocurre algo?

- Hablemos en la sala entonces – dijo Piers.

Al pasar junto a Harry, Piers le guiñó un ojo, sonriéndole. En ese momento a Harry no le cupo dudas, debía ser uno de sus amigos, o de la Orden, quizás Tonks.

Los tres Dursley, y Harry, se sentaron en la sala a petición de Piers.

- Y bien, jovencito, ¿Cuál es el problema? – preguntó tío Vernon.

Piers, de pie, frente a ellos, se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

- Bueno Sr. Dursley, se trata de Harry, y de su salida de esta casa. Y de que ustedes también tendrán que abandonarla.

Los tres Dursley miraron a Piers, asombrados.

En ese momento la cara de Piers se contrajo en una expresión de dolor, su pelo se volvió de un color negro azabache y comenzó a crecer, sus ojos se tornaron azul brillante, encogió unos centímetros y su cuerpo se estilizó. Los Dursley no salían de su asombro luego del grito inicial de tía Petunia y Dudley.

- Justo a tiempo – dijo Ari.

La joven, ya con su cuerpo normal, y con la ropa que le quedaba algo grande, miró a Harry, quien se puso de pie y se acercó a su prima. A pesar del poco tiempo que se conocían, ambos se abrazaron felices de verse nuevamente.

- No pensé que tú vendrías a sacarme de aquí – dijo Harry.

- No sabes todo lo que tuve que insistir para que me permitieran hacerlo – dijo Ari – Ya que no soy un miembro activo de la Orden, y la mayoría de ellos acaban de conocerme. Además como están sin un líder fuerte que los dirija, las cosas son un poco complicadas.

- ¡Pero que significa esto! – gritó tío Vernon, rojo por la ira.

- Buenas tardes, - saludó Ari – mi nombre es Arianna Dumbledore. Siento haberme presentado de esta manera, pero era necesario.

- Piers es un mago – dijo Dursley fuera de sí, horrorizado ante la perspectiva de haber compartido tanto tiempo con un mago – y es una chica.

- No pronuncies esa palabra – dijo tío Vernon, escandalizado, mirando a su alrededor.

- Claro que Piers no es un mago, como ya les dije, soy Arianna Dumbledore. Solo tome prestada la forma de tu amigo para llegar aquí – la joven, al ver la cara de horror de Dudley, agregó - Pero no te preocupes, no le ha pasado nada a tu amigo. En este momento debe estar dormido en su casa.

- ¡Pero como te atreves a venir a esta casa! Se los hemos dicho hasta el cansancio, no queremos tener nada que ver con esa gente. Todo esto es tú culpa Potter.

- Estoy aquí para preparar todo para la marcha de Harry. – dijo Ari

- ¡Pero… pero… - dijo tío Vernon algo confundido, y luego esperanzado agregó – entonces ¿ya se va?

- Así es, pero ustedes también deberán partir.

- ¡Pero que dices! ¡¿Por qué nosotros? ¡No tenemos nada que ver con él!

- En cuanto la protección, que la sangre de la señora Dursley le proporciona a Harry, termine, Voldemort podrá atacarlo en este lugar cuando quiera, eso lo saben ¿verdad?

- ¡Pero si él se va, si ya no está aquí, no tendrían por qué venir a este lugar!

- Eso es probable – dijo ella amablemente, lo que a Harry le recordó a Dumbledore -, pero existe la posibilidad de que Voldemort y sus mortífagos lleguen a este lugar y los lastimen a ustedes muy seriamente.

Vernon Dursley se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por la sala. De forma muy agresiva dijo:

- ¡Todo esto hemos conseguido con tenerte aquí, muchacho! ¡Por cuidarte ahora mi familia está en peligro! ¡Todo por tu culpa y tu maldita gente!

Al oír la palabra "cuidarte", Ari y Harry levantaron una ceja, algo escépticos ante el comentario. El joven mago dijo:

- A mi tampoco me hizo ninguna gracia vivir en esta casa.

- ¡Insolente! – dijo Petunia - ¡Como te atreves a hablarnos de esa manera después de lo que hemos hecho por ti!

- ¡Suficiente! – dijo Ari, en un tono autoritario que Harry no había imaginado que ella pudiera adoptar – Hay cosas más importantes que discutir, y me van a escuchar. Tomen asiento, por favor.

- ¡Como te atreves a hablarme en ese tono, en mi propia casa! – dijo tío Vernon.

- Por favor señor Dursley – la voz de la joven denotaba impaciencia - , me imagino que ni usted, ni cualquier miembro de su familia quiere morir esta noche ¿no es así?

- ¡Pero nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con su grupo de raros! – en la voz de Vernon se vislumbro un leve acento de pánico.

- Mire señor Dursley, Voldemort considera a los muggles, es decir, personas como usted, sin magia, como inferiores, por lo tanto completamente prescindibles. Sus fanáticos seguidores torturan y matan gente como usted y su familia cada vez que se les presenta la oportunidad. Si Voldemort gana esta guerra, no sólo el mundo mágico estará en peligro, también los muggles sufrirán las consecuencias, y no tendrán ninguna posibilidad de defensa contra magos que están dispuestos a todo, que no tienen conciencia. Usted y su familia han visto algunas cosas de las que los magos son capaces de hacer, y han sido solo tonterías, niñerías. Créame, el que a su hijo le salga una cola de puerco será el menor de sus problemas si llega a enfrentarse a Voldemort, y tendrá suerte si el decide matarlo de inmediato, sin torturarlo hasta que pierda la razón.

Si Ari pretendía asustar a los Dursley para que se quedaran callados, lo consiguió. Dudley se acurrucó junto a su madre, buscando protección, mientras Vernon se sentaba lentamente junto a su familia.

- Perfecto – dijo la joven, al notar que al fin la escuchaban -. Primero que todo, ustedes deben salir de esta casa, pero deben hacerlo de forma que no levanten sospechas. Miembros de la Orden del Fénix los escoltaran y se ocuparan de que nada les ocurra.

- ¿Y cuando nos iremos? – preguntó tío Vernon, quien parecía ya resignado.

- Será hoy, primero Dudley y más tarde usted y su esposa.

- ¡Pero eso es muy pronto! ¡Hay muchas cosas que debemos resolver! ¡Mi trabajo! ¡De que viviremos! ¡A donde iremos!

- No se preocupe por eso señor Dursley, todo está resuelto.

De la mochila que Ari llevaba al hombro sacó un bolso que le entregó a Petunia, un maletín para Vernon y una mochila para Dudley. Los Dursley estaban nuevamente sorprendidos, ya que no parecía ser posible meter todas esas cosas dentro de la mochila.

- En el bolso, el maletín y la mochila guarden ropa y todo lo que necesiten – dijo Ari.

Vernon la miraba como si estuviera loca. Y Harry entendió el por qué. Dentro de un maletín, un bolso de mano y una mochila no podía caber todo lo que necesitaban para emprender un viaje del que no sabían cuando regresarían.

Ari pareció entender por qué la miraban de esa manera, porque tomo el bolso de mano, lo abrió y dijo:

- Este bolso, el maletín y la mochila fueron agrandados mágicamente en su interior, así que cabrá todo lo que necesiten.

La joven metió el brazo en el bolso hasta el hombro. Un bolso que no parecía tener más de 25 centímetros de profundidad, para demostrar lo que decía.

Los tres Dursley se miraron entre sí como evaluando si creer lo que les decían.

Luego de una hora de explicaciones del plan, acompañado de reclamos por parte de los Dursley, estos finalmente fueron a sus habitaciones a guardar las cosas que necesitarían para el viaje.

Ari y Harry, por otro lado, subieron a la habitación de éste último a buscar sus cosas.

- ¿Quiénes serán los magos que vendrán a buscarme? – preguntó Harry.

- Ya lo sabrás, llegarán dentro de media hora – contesto Ari.

Entre ambos metieron el baúl de Harry en el interior de la mochila que llevaba Ari, luego de sacar una última cosa que la joven guardaba allí, su capa invisible.

Harry se sorprendió al ver como se expandía la boca de la mochila al tamaño necesario para meter el baúl, para luego regresar a su tamaño normal. Luego del baúl, metieron la escoba.

- Tendrás que meter la jaula de Hedwig también – dijo Ari.

- ¿Y ella?

- Que se vaya volando a La Madriguera. Lástima que no podamos hacerle un hechizo desilusionador. A menos que quieras meterla a la mochila también.

Hedwig lanzó un grito molesto, al parecer no le hacia gracia meterse dentro de una mochila.

- Podríamos meterla dentro de la jaula y luego cubrirla con la capa invisible – dijo Harry.

- No es seguro. El viento podría levantar la capa, o Hedwig podría chillar o algo.

Ari se acercó a la jaula de Hedwig, sacándola de su interior, y le dijo:

- Vete a La Madriguera ¿si? Harry irá más tarde. Cuídate mucho.

El joven acarició las plumas de su lechuza, quien le mordió cariñosamente el dedo, para luego emprender el vuelo.

- ¿Entonces iré a La Madriguera? – preguntó Harry.

- Por el momento – dijo Ari –. Si quieres después puedes ir conmigo al valle de Godric.

La joven sonreía ilusionada.

Harry la miró, algo sorprendido, luego sonriendo dijo:

- ¿Quieres que viva contigo?

- Sería una buena opción. Pero claro, luego de la búsqueda de los horcrux.

- Cuéntame como va eso.

- Primero debo cambiarme de ropa – dijo Ari, - debes darme la ropa que llevas puesta y tu te pondrás ésta.

- Aun no estoy de acuerdo con tu plan. ¿Se puede saber de quien fue la idea?

- Mía.

- ¡Pero es una locura!

- Va a resultar, no te preocupes. Traje mi capa invisible para cubrir todos los posibles problemas.

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Desvístete mientras hablamos ¿si?

Ari se dio la vuelta y comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón, al notarlo Harry le dio la espalda, algo avergonzado y la imitó, diciendo:

- Explícame.

- Sabes que se puede poner un hechizo sobre un edificio para que nadie se aparezca o desaparezca ¿cierto? – explicó Ari tirando el pantalón que acababa de quitarse a los pies de Harry, quien sin voltearse lo levantó a la vez que arrojaba el suyo. – Es como el que pesa sobre Hogwarts. Es una posibilidad que Voldemort ponga sobre esta casa un hechizo como ese cuando sean las doce de la noche, para impedir que desaparezcas al cumplir los diecisiete años. Pues si eso llegara a ocurrir yo me oculto con la capa invisible y salgo de aquí. Lo importantes es que yo este haciéndome pasar por ti hasta que sean las doce, y me vean. De esa manera tus tíos y tu podrán irse de aquí sin problemas.

- Eso lo entiendo – dijo Harry, quien se estaba quitando la polera. – pero por qué tienes que ser tú.

- Porque así lo quise.

Harry se dio la vuelta al oír esto y vio a Ari con el pantalón viejo de Dudley, que él había llevado puesto hasta hace unos minutos, y con la espalda desnuda, ya que la joven se había quitado la polera también. Rápidamente Harry se dio la vuelta, aún más rojo que antes, y rogando porque su prima no se hubiera dado cuenta. Sintió como a sus pies caía la polera, y él arrojó la que se acababa de sacar a los pies de Ari, diciendo:

- No entiendo por qué haces esto.

- Alguien tenía que hacerlo, Harry.

- ¡Pero por qué tú!

- La verdad es que quiero tener la posibilidad de mirar a Voldemort a la cara.

Harry se dio la vuelta, sorprendido y vio a Ari frente a él, con la polera puesta y que lo miraba decidida.

- ¡Es una locura! – dijo Harry.

- Harry, alguien debe permanecer aquí para que Voldemort crea que tu sigues en este lugar. Tampoco me puedo desaparecer antes de que sean las doce de la noche, tú sabes, la restricción para el uso indebido de la magia. Además, supongo que ya estás enterado que Scimgeour murió, las cosas se complican cada vez más. No podemos darles ninguna excusa para que te expongan.

- Si, ya lo sé. Lo leí en "El Profeta" de ayer.

- Con él las cosas no eran muy fáciles para la Orden, pero al menos los dejaba en paz. Pero ahora que no se sabe quién será su sucesor es todo más complicado.

- ¿Y sabes quienes son los candidatos?

- Hay algunos nombres que suenan bastante, pero aun no se sabe. Se supone que mañana informaran a la comunidad mágica acerca del nuevo Ministro.

- Aún así no creo que debas arriesgarte de ésta manera.

- Tranquilo, no haré nada que te ponga en peligro a ti, nuestra misión, o a la Orden.

- ¡Me preocupas tú! ¿Qué no entiendes?

Ari sonrió, se acercó a Harry y lo abrazó.

- Voy a estar bien, te lo prometo. No haré nada heroico, ni descabellado.

El timbre de la entrada sonó en ese momento.

- Deben ser tus escoltas. – dijo Ari.

Los dos jóvenes bajaron la escalera, y mientras Ari se metía a la cocina, Harry abrió la puerta. Allí, frente a él se encontraban otros dos amigos de Dudley, Gordon y Malcom, que formaban parte de su pandilla.

- Hola, Harry – saludó Malcom sonriendo.

- Hola – dijo Harry, extrañado – Pasen.

En cuanto estuvieron dentro de la casa, Malcom se transformó. Su cabello se puso de color rosa chicle, y su rostro con forma de corazón le sonrió ampliamente al joven de la cicatriz.

- Hola Tonks – saludó Harry.

- Me da gusto verte, Harry.

- Y supongo que tú eres ¿Lupin?

- Hola Harry. Tienes razón. Pero como yo no soy un metamorfomago, tendré que esperar a que pase el efecto de la poción multijugos – dijo Malcom–Lupin.

En ese momento Ari salió de la cocina y saludó a los recién llegados.

- Supuse que eran ustedes.

- ¿Esta todo listo? – preguntó Lupin.

- Casi – contestó Ari –. Falta la poción multijugos y unos cabellos de Harry. Y que baje Dudley, claro.

Tonks extrajo del bolsillo de su pantalón dos botellas con poción multijugos, le paso una a Ari y la otra a Harry, diciendo:

- Harry, la tuya ya tiene un cabello del amigo de tu primo. La de Ari necesita uno de los tuyos.

Ari arrancó un cabello de la cabeza de su primo sin previo aviso, lo que provocó que este lanzara un ¡Auch! algo sonoro. La joven se disculpó con una sonrisa angelical, que por el momento desarmó un poco a Harry. Luego agregó ese cabello a su poción, y esperó.

- Prometo que cuando nos encontremos en La Madriguera hablaremos de todo lo que estas queriendo saber – dijo Ari-. Ahora es mejor que se vayan. A las siete de la tarde se irán tus tíos. Y yo, espero estar mañana en casa de Ron. Todo saldrá bien. Filtramos algunos planes falsos de escape para que Voldemort se confundiera. Bebe la poción.

Harry llamó a los Dursley, quienes al bajar, y saber que ya debían partir, abrazaron a Dudley como si no fueran a verlo en meses.

Harry se bebió la poción y para asombro y pánico de sus tíos y su primo se transformó en Piers Polkiss.

Minutos después, Harry, acompañado de Tonks, Lupin y su primo Dudley abandonaba la casa de sus tíos para siempre. Apenas se despidió de ellos, un simple adiós que respondieron de malas ganas.

Un par de horas más tarde, Ari transformada en Harry dejaba un maletín en el auto.

Vernon y Petunia salieron de la casa, ésta última portando su bolso de mano, y ambos vestidos como si asistieran a una cena importante. Ari-Harry, los despidió en la puerta.

- Y cuida la casa mientras no estamos, muchacho – le gritó tío Vernon -. No quiero encontrar la casa en ruinas cuando regresemos.

Luego de este cordial saludo los Dursley se marcharon, siendo escoltados, de forma que nadie lo notara, por miembros de la Orden.

Ari entró a la casa, sonrió, pensando que solo faltaban cinco horas para que fueran las doce de la noche, y pidiéndole a Merlín que todo saliera según lo planeado.

Las cinco horas pasaron lentamente para la joven, impaciente como estaba. Se había metido la capa invisible bajo la polera y la sujetaba con el cinturón del pantalón. Su varita estaba en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

Recorría la casa, miraba las fotografías… Hasta que dieron las doce de la noche.

Entonces una luz iluminó el antejardín del número 4 de Privet Drive. Ari bajó la escalera, poniéndose su capa de invisibilidad, y trato de desaparecer del lugar, pero como lo había imaginado, no pudo hacerlo. Un hechizo pesaba sobre el lugar y le impedía desaparecer.

La puerta principal se abrió, al igual que la de la cocina. Mortífagos llegaron de una de las habitaciones del segundo piso al rellano del mismo, había otros encapuchados en el rellano del primero, y Ari se encontraba en la mitad de la escalera, sin poder subir ni bajar, porque si lo hacía delataría su presencia.

Voldemort entró a la casa al fin. Miró a su alrededor y dijo:

- Aún hay alguien en este lugar.


	7. 31 de julio

Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

**31 de julio**

Eran las doce con un minuto cuando Harry llegó a La Madriguera, acompañado de Tonks.

Luego de abandonar la casa de los Dursley, el joven mago y sus acompañantes fueron a la casa de Piers Polkiss, donde toda la familia del muchacho, incluyéndolo a él, estaban dormidos. Allí comenzaría la segunda parte del plan.

Dos horas más tarde, Harry y Tonks, disfrazados como el señor y la señora Polkiss se marcharon a Londres, en el auto de la familia. Alrededor de las 8 de la noche volvieron a cambiar de apariencia en un centro comercial, donde se confundieron con la multitud, como un par de jóvenes comunes y corrientes. Se marcharon de allí y entraron a un bar, una hora mas tarde salían del lugar convertidos en dos hombres ya maduros, y tomaron el autobús noctámbulo, que los llevo a Hogsmeade, al cabeza de puerco, donde la profesora McGonagall los esperaba con un traslador, que los llevó directamente a La Madriguera.

- ¿Era necesario tantas escalas? – preguntó Harry, cuando llegaron por fin al jardín de los Weasley.

- El plan original de Ari no incluía tantas escalas, pero Ojoloco insistió, tú sabes como es, la seguridad ante todo – contesto Tonks.

- ¡Harry! ¡Oh, gracias a Merlín que ya estas aquí! – dijo la señora Weasley, quien había estado la última hora, impaciente caminando por el jardín.

Abrazó a Harry, con su característico abrazo de oso.

- ¿Tuvieron algún problema? – preguntó el señor Weasley, quien había llegado tras la señora Weasley, acompañado de Ron, Ginny y Hermione, quienes, una vez Harry fue liberado por la señora Weasley, se lanzaron sobre su amigo, para abrazarlo.

Y llegando en último lugar Hedwig, quien se posó en el hombro de su amo.

- Todo salió según el plan – contesto Tonks. – Ahora cabe esperar que los Dursley lleguen a salvo a su nuevo hogar, y que Remus y Ari estén aquí en cualquier momento.

- Son pasadas las doce, ¿no debería estar ella ya aquí? – dijo Harry – Se supone que se aparecería aquí.

- No, Harry, ella llegará en su escoba – dijo el Señor Weasley – nadie puede aparecerse en La Madriguera o en sus alrededores, ahora la casa está protegida por varios hechizos para que los mortífagos no puedan venir aquí. No te preocupes, ella llegará dentro de poco.

Todos entraron a la casa, y una vez dentro, abrazaron a Harry, nuevamente. Esta vez por su cumpleaños. Ya tenía diecisiete años y, con la preocupación de lo que podría pasar y que todos sus amigos estuvieran seguros, lo había olvidado.

La señora Weasley sirvió cerveza de mantequilla y whisky de fuego para todos, prometiendo que para la cena celebrarían como era debido.

Harry estaba preocupado, y no podía disfrutar completamente de la muestra de cariño de sus amigos. Estaba algo ausente, sus pensamientos aun estaban en Privet Drive, a pesar que ya le había dicho adiós para siempre.

- Aun hay alguien en este lugar… Puedo sentirlo, existe esa conexión.

Voldemort miraba a su alrededor, aun de pie en el rellano del primer piso, justo al final de la escalera, mientras sus mortífagos registraban la casa a una orden suya.

Ari continuaba a la mitad de la escalera oculta por la capa de invisibilidad, teniendo frente a ella al asesino de casi toda su familia. Sabía que si daba un paso él lo notaría. No podía bajar para salir de la casa, solo podía subir al segundo piso e intentar saltar por una de las ventanas, ya que los mortífagos que estaban allí, registraban las habitaciones, y se habían alejado del rellano, pero debía darse prisa porque en cualquier momento bajarían y se toparían con ella.

A la casa entró un nuevo mortífago, de ojos grises, y que al hablar arrastraba las palabras.

- Mi señor, nadie ha entrado ni salido de la casa, desde que se marcharon los muggles.

- Aun esta aquí – dijo Voldemort – Quizás oculto en algún rincón, con su capa. Ja ja ja.

La risa sonó tétrica y cruel en la casa invadida, pero Ari no se acobardó. Si tenía que actuar, debía hacerlo rápido, pero sin ponerse en peligro, le había prometido a Harry que no haría nada heroico ni descabellado, y ella cumplía sus promesas.

Pero entonces ocurrió, el efecto de la poción multijugos terminó, y ella volvía a ser Ari, lo que la complicaba un poco, porque las zapatillas que llevaba puestas le quedaban un poco grandes, al igual que el pantalón, y esto entorpecía sus movimientos.

Subió lentamente la escalera, y cuando solo faltaba un peldaño un mortífago apareció en el rellano bloqueándole el paso, pero ya había perdido mucho tiempo, así que sacó su varita y susurró:

- Petrificus totalus.

El mortífago que le impedía el paso cayó de espaldas totalmente petrificado.

Voldemort tardó apenas un segundo en darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, y comenzaron los gritos, las órdenes y a volar hechizos hacia donde ella se encontraba.

- Esta allí – señaló Voldemort un lugar cercano a donde se encontraba el mortífago petrificado, en el segundo piso. - Atrápenlo, lo quiero con vida.

Ari corrió hacia la habitación de Dudley, de donde había salido el mortífago al que había derrotado. Sintió que algo rozaba su hombro, sintiendo aquel lugar como se empapaba con algo húmedo y caliente. Luego sintió algo similar en una pierna.

Oía a su alrededor como los mortífagos conjuraban hechizos desmaius, petrificus, al igual que otros para lastimar algo mas severamente. Incluso escuchó que era lanzado el cruciatus.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación de Dudley, y se quitó las zapatillas con dos rápidos movimientos, abrió la ventana de la habitación, justo en el momento en que la puerta del cuarto se habría con un gran estruendo.

Miró hacia atrás y vio a Voldemort que la apuntaba con la varita, sabía que no la veía, pero si lanzaba un hechizo, sin lugar a dudas la alcanzaría, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se dejó caer por la ventana, mientras rogaba no romperse el cuello en la caída y un hechizo desmaius pasaba por sobre su cabeza.

No se rompió el cuello, pero cayó sobre su brazo izquierdo, y el dolor que sintió fue tan intenso como el que había sentido la primera vez que se cayó de la escoba jugando al quidditch. Su brazo izquierdo estaba en un extraño ángulo, roto o dislocado, no lo sabía con seguridad. Pero debía continuar, porque sin duda en cualquier momento alguien se asomaría por la ventana y seguirían lloviendo hechizos.

No se había equivocado, Voldemort apareció en la ventana y miró hacia abajo, su rostro se iluminó en una cruel sonrisa, entonces Ari notó el por qué, sus piernas habían quedado descubiertas con el salto.

Rápidamente las cubrió, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo se puso de pie, justo en el momento que otro hechizo pasaba junto a su lado.

Sujetando su brazo herido se alejó de la casa, y vio como los mortífagos corrían saliendo de esta.

Primero los sintió, aquel frío glacial y el sentimiento de profunda tristeza, luego los vio. Dementotes, alrededor de diez, deslizándose por Privet Drive. Pero no importaba, porque ella lo único que debía hacer era alejarse lo suficiente para poder desaparecerse del lugar y pronto estaría en La Madriguera rodeada de sus nuevos amigos. Pero un sentimiento de pesimismo se estaba colando en su interior. Sabía que los dementores la verían o sentirían, aun llevando la capa de invisibilidad.

Había imaginado que los dementores podrían ir a Privet Drive si eran llamados por Voldemort, pero imaginó que podría con ellos. Pero estaba herida y adolorida, no había contado con eso, y estaba sola. Si lanzaba un patronus, delataría su presencia a los mortífagos, pero no tenía otra opción, porque los dementores se acercaban a ella.

- ¡Expecto Patronum! – gritó Ari, y un fénix plateado salió del extremo de su varita, envistiendo a los dementores que la rodeaban.

- ¡Allí! – gritó uno de los mortífagos, señalando al lugar de donde había salido el fénix.

Ari corrió hacia la calle Wisteria, mientras su patronus se alejó en sentido opuesto alejando a los dementores. La joven aprovechó esto para escapar, ya que los mortífagos siguieron al patronus, pensando que era dirigido por la persona a quien buscaban.

Una vez lo suficientemente lejos de Privet Drive se concentró lo suficiente para poder desaparecer, tratando de olvidar el dolor que sentía.

Se apareció en Ottery Saint Catchpole, y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era caminar hasta La Madriguera, no era prudente la escoba, ahora que tenía el brazo roto.

Ya era más de la una y Ari no había regresado. Lupin en cambio había llegado a La Madriguera alrededor de las doce treinta.

Harry estaba impaciente.

- Si Ari salió de Privet Drive a las doce de la noche ya debería haber llegado ¿no? – dijo Harry.

- No necesariamente, quizás tuvo que desviarse para no llamar la atención. O quizás tuvo que alejarse bastante de la casa de tus tíos para poder desaparecer. Pudo haber tomado el autobús noctámbulo, en realidad, hay muchas cosas que pudieron haber ocurrido que le impidieron aparecerse cerca de aquí. Quizás se apareció más lejos, porque no conoce bien el lugar, lo cual no quiere decir que le haya ocurrido algo malo – dijo Lupin.

Este comentario fue tanto para convencer a Harry como a él mismo, porque en realidad estaba tan preocupado como los demás.

Pero entonces alguien llamó a la puerta y rápidamente todos se pusieron de pie.

La señora Weasley abrió la puerta, y en el umbral de esta vio a Ari, con la ropa sucia y rota, descalza, el rostro muy pálido y una gran mancha de sangre en el hombro derecho.

- ¡Por Merlín! – exclamó la señora Weasley al verla - ¡Pero que ocurrió!

Los demás al oír a la matriarca de los Weasley se acercaron a la puerta.

Hicieron pasar a la joven, quien de inmediato se sentó en una silla.

- ¡Tu brazo! – dijo Harry, al notar que el brazo izquierdo de la joven estaba en una extraña posición.

Lupin se acercó a Ari, y le revisó el hombro.

- No esta roto, solo esta dislocado – dijo Lupin, puedo acomodarlo.

Con un rápido movimiento de varita Lupin puso el hombro de Ari en su lugar, y la joven se lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto la señora Weasley le revisaba el otro hombro a la joven, quien presentaba un corte mas o menos profundo. Le aplicó un poco de poción al corte y este se cerró, sin problemas.

- Gracias, ahora me siento mucho mejor – dijo Ari.

- ¡¿Qué ocurrió?! – preguntaron Harry y Lupin al unísono.

- No fue nada en realidad, solo tuve que hacer un cambio de planes – dijo Ari -. No pude salir por la puerta como tenía planeado, y tuve que saltar por una ventana del segundo piso, aterricé en mi hombro y se dislocó, es todo.

- ¿Y tu otro hombro? – preguntó Ron.

- Oh, bueno, eso es otra cosa… creo que un hechizo me rozó, cuando huía hacia una de las habitaciones.

Hermione se cubrió la boca con las manos, ahogando una exclamación de asombro.

- ¡Eso quiere decir que te vieron! – dijo Harry, mientras los demás se miraban entre si.

- No, exactamente – dijo Ari -. Lanzaron hechizos al azar, esperando alcanzarme, porque no podían verme. Fue mi culpa, quede atrapada en la escalera, y Voldemort estaba a los pies de ella, mientras otro mortífago estaba en el segundo piso, tuve que lanzarle un hechizo a este último para poder huir por el segundo piso, y allí comenzó todo. Pero a lo más me vieron los pies.

La joven sonrió, como disculpándose por su torpeza.

- ¡No debiste haberte quedado! – dijo Harry - ¡Pudo haberte ocurrido algo!

- Pero no ocurrió nada, estoy aquí, bien – dijo Ari.

- Si, bien. Con un hombro dislocado, un enorme corte en el otro, descalza y llena de rasguños. ¿Y eso te parece bien? – dijo Harry molesto.

- Pero estoy viva, ¿no?

- ¿Que paso luego? – preguntó Lupin, cortando la discusión.

Ari les contó todo lo que había pasado esa noche, desde el momento en que Voldemort había entrado a la casa, hasta que ella se apareció en Ottery Saint Catchpole.

Por su aventura de esa noche recibió, tanto elogios, como recriminaciones de parte de Harry y la señora Weasley, por no haberse cuidado lo suficiente y haberse arriesgado de esa forma. Aunque ella creía que en realidad el riesgo había sido mínimo.

- Bueno - dijo Ron sonriendo, algo admirado por la aventura y la sangre fría de Ari –, ahora no solamente Harry podrá decir que huyó con vida de las manos de quien-ustedes-saben.

Ginny y Tonks rieron, mientras Hermione y la señora Weasley le lanzaban una mirada de reprobación. Lupin y el señor Weasley, por otro lado solo sonrieron, felices de que todo esto terminara.

Harry en cambio solo miraba a Ari, por un lado feliz de verla a salvo, pero también preocupado. La actitud de su prima era muy similar a todas las personas que quería y había perdido, temerarias y dispuestas al sacrificio por él, algo por lo cual no quería volver a pasar.

- ¡Ah! – exclamó Ari, de pronto, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Harry a darle un abrazo – Casi lo olvido, feliz cumpleaños Harry.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry, quien había compartido cuarto con Ron, se levantó a tomar desayuno. Ya estaban todos sentados a la mesa, a excepción del señor Weasley, quien ya se había ido al Ministerio. Y en un rincón de la mesa había una pequeña pila de regalos de parte de la familia Weasley, Hermione, Lupin y Tonks.

- Feliz Cumpleaños – saludaron todos.

- Gracias – dijo Harry sonriendo.

- Abre tus regalos – dijo Ron.

- ¿Y Ari? – preguntó Harry, sentándose entre Ron y Lupin, y tomando uno de sus obsequios.

- Fui a verla al cuarto – contestó la señora Weasley – y aun dormía. No quise despertarla, después de todo lo que pasó anoche, creo que necesita descansar.

- Harry, lo siento – dijo Ron, sonriendo -, pero creo que ahora es Ari la consentida, te ha quitado el lugar.

Ginny y Tonks rieron ante la broma de Ron.

Harry, al oír a Ginny reír, la miró, y sintió una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago. La noche anterior, por la preocupación y por todo lo ocurrido no había tenido tiempo de pensar en como se sentía respecto a ella, quien al parecer había decidido tratarlo igual que siempre, algo que Harry agradeció. La extrañaba, era cierto, pero sentía que en ese momento había cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparse.

- Buenos días – saludó Ari al llegar junto a la mesa donde los demás desayunaban, con un pequeño paquete en sus manos.

- Buenos días – contestaron todos.

- ¿Por que te levantaste tan pronto? – dijo la señora Weasley – debiste quedarte descansando un momento más.

- No se preocupe señora Weasley, estoy bien – dijo Ari, y sonriendo agregó - Además el hambre es más fuerte.

Los demás rieron también.

- Feliz cumpleaños, otra vez Harry – dijo Ari extendiendo el regalo a su primo.

- Gracias.

Harry estaba un poco sorprendido. No conocía a su prima en realidad, pero los momentos que había pasado junto a ella después del funeral de Dumbledore, le habían dado la impresión de que era una persona seria y de carácter fuerte. En esto último no se había equivocado, tenía carácter y la sangre fría suficiente para escapar de Voldemort y un grupo de mortífagos. Pero al parecer no era tan seria como había creído en un comienzo. Seguramente la tristeza por la muerte de su abuelo la había hecho comportarse de esa manera, pero ahora que ya había pasado poco más de un mes desde la muerte de Dumbledore ella se veía diferente. Quizás un poco más como era en realidad.

Harry abrió el pequeño obsequio de Ari, en su interior había un relicario, que parecía ser algo antiguo.

La joven miraba a su primo expectante, esperando alguna reacción.

- Gracias, Ari, es muy bello – dijo Harry.

- Dale la vuelta – dijo ella.

Al darlo vuelta Harry notó que el relicario llevaba una letra P grabada en el. Entonces miró a su prima, quien dijo:

- P de Potter. Se que tu no sabes mucho de tu familia paterna, y aparte de algunas fotos y la capa no tienes mayores recuerdos de ellos. Pues lo que tienes en tus manos perteneció a nuestro abuelo, luego, por un corto periodo perteneció a tu padre, y ahora te pertenece a ti.

Harry notó que todos lo miraban y aparte de sentirse un poco incomodo se sentía a la vez con una extraña sensación de nostalgia.

- Gracias, Ari.

- Se supone que este relicario pasaba de padre a hijo al cumplir éste la mayoría de edad, así que en realidad no es un regalo mío, tómalo como un regalo de tu padre, Harry. A él le hubiese gustado que tú lo tuvieras, estoy segura.

- Lo recuerdo, alguna vez le vi ese relicario a James – dijo Lupin, también emocionado, y perdiéndose en sus recuerdos de juventud.

Después de unos segundos de silencio en el que Harry observaba el relicario, obviamente emocionado, Ari dijo:

- Pero eso no es todo, ábrelo.

Harry así lo hizo y en el interior del relicario vio dos fotografías, en la primera se encontraban sus padres, y en la otra, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, sonriendo. Luego miró a su prima sorprendido, luego sonrió y dijo:

- Me gusta, entiendo el mensaje, pero creo que faltó algo.

Ari lo miró extrañada, como preguntando que faltaba. Harry la señaló, entonces ella entendió, y sonriendo dijo:

- Alguien tenía que tomar la foto.

Mientras tomaban el desayuno Harry observaba a su prima, y no pudo evitar notar que tenía algunas actitudes y gestos que le recordaban a Dumbledore. Cuando algo le parecía gracioso, por ejemplo, se reía más con los ojos que con los labios, al mismo tiempo que estos brillaban de un modo especial.

Aunque cuando los demás hablaban y ella creía que nadie la miraba, su semblante cambiaba, se veía más triste, pensativa. Al comienzo creyó que solo era el cansancio que la hacía verse así, pero luego se dio cuenta que cuando alguien le dirigía la palabra o notaba que alguien la miraba, ella sonreía, como dando a entender que todo estaba bien. Aun quedaban vestigios de la tristeza por la pérdida y era normal, ya que había pasado poco tiempo.

- ¿Y donde está el resto de la familia Weasley? – preguntó Ari.

- Bill y Charlie están en Londres con los gemelos. Llegarán hoy, en cualquier momento – contestó la señora Weasley – Debían preparar algunas cosas para la boda.

- ¿Y cuando será la boda de Bill y Fleur? – preguntó Harry.

- Dentro de una semana – contestó Ginny.

- ¿Salió algo en "El Profeta" acerca del nuevo Ministro? – preguntó Lupin.

- No, aun nada – dijo Hermione.

- Espero que Arthur traiga noticias esta tarde – dijo la señora Weasley.

- A propósito de lideres – dijo Harry –, aun o me han dicho quien es el nuevo líder de la Orden, y que planes tienen para detener a Voldemort.

- Hemos decidido que la Orden sea dirigida por un triunvirato, al menos por un tiempo. Estábamos demasiado acostumbrados a la forma en que Dumbledore nos dirigía, y debemos reconocer que dentro de la Orden no hay nadie como él – dijo Lupin.

- ¿Y quienes conforman el triunvirato? – preguntó Harry.

- Por su experiencia, Alastor Moody, por su sangre fría y entrenamiento como auror, Kingsley Shacklebolt, y finalmente, pero no menos importante – dijo Ari sonriendo -, por su corazón, temple, inteligencia y porque es uno de los miembros jóvenes más antiguos, Remus Lupin.

- Creo que no pudiste decirlo mejor – dijo Tonks.

- No creo ser merecedor de semejantes elogios – dijo Lupin, sonriendo.

- No seas modesto, Remus – dijo Ari – los mereces. Creo que son los más capaces dentro de la Orden. Tú y Kingsley son las personas indicadas para mantener a raya a Moody, cuya experiencia y habilidades estratégicas no se pueden desestimar, son muy valiosas, pero hay que reconocer que en ocasiones es un poco exagerado.

- Lo que me sorprende es que ustedes, Harry, Ari, Hermione y Ron no hayan solicitado aun su incorporación a la Orden – dijo Lupin – Ahora que ya son mayores de edad.

- ¡Remus! – exclamó la señora Weasley.

- Una vez nos dijeron que solo aceptaban miembros cualificados, que hubiesen terminado el colegio – dijo Harry.

- Así es, tú lo has dicho Harry – dijo la señora Weasley, intentando dar por terminada la conversación.

Lupin sonrió y agregó:

- Respecto a lo que la Orden hace por el momento, bueno se encarga de tu seguridad, y sigue los movimientos de Voldemort, que actualmente se encuentra muy tranquilo, lo cual nos preocupa, porque quiere decir que se viene algo grande.

- ¿Tranquilo? – dijo Ron – Oh, si, muy tranquilo, lo de anoche fue solo para estirar las piernas.

- Si, está bien, lo de anoche no fue precisamente tranquilo, pero es normal que él intentara capturar a Harry. Yo me refiero a otras cosas que también son importantes para él.

- El control del mundo mágico – dijo Hermione.

- Exactamente.

- ¿Que pasará con Grimauld Place? – preguntó Harry – Ahora que su guardián secreto murió, ¿podremos seguir usando ese lugar?

- No, tendremos que buscar otro sitio que sea seguro para la Orden. Ya no es un lugar protegido y cualquiera podría entrar en el – contesto Lupin – Lo más probable es que Snape ya haya llevado a sus amigos mortífagos al lugar, ya no es seguro. Harry, te recomiendo que no lo utilices por un tiempo.

- Y si otra persona se convierte en el guardián secreto del lugar ¿Se puede volver a utilizar como cuartel general? – preguntó Ron.

- La ventaja que otorgaba Grimauld Place, eran todos aquellos hechizos para mantener alejados a los intrusos, y que el lugar no se viera, ahora Voldemort ya sabe que la casa está en ese lugar y lo más probable es que el lugar esté vigilado, y se debe estar en el lugar para realizar el encantamiento fidelio – contesto Lupin.

- Entonces lo difícil es llegar al lugar sin ser vistos – dijo Harry.

- Asi es.

El resto del día se fue muy rápido, sin darle una gran oportunidad a Harry de hablar con sus amigos respecto a la búsqueda de los horcrux y de los misterios de Ari, ya que la señora Weasley iba de un lado para otro con los preparativos para la cena de cumpleaños. Además el resto de los Weasley habían comenzado a llegar, Bill, acompañado de Fleur, Charlie y los gemelos, organizándose un gran alboroto.

El jardín de los Weasley fue acondicionado y decorado para la cena y la recepción de los invitados. Y obviamente la señora Weasley se lució una vez más en la cocina con la cena y el pastel.

Aparte de la numerosa familia Weasley, llegaron también algunos miembros de la Orden. Tonks y Lupin, que se habían marchado a media mañana regresaron para la cena. Y Hagrid, con su enorme presencia, casi le rompió las costillas a Harry al felicitarlo por sus diecisiete años.

Fue una noche agradable y feliz. Por un momento Harry olvidó lo que se le venía encima, la búsqueda y su misión. Disfrutó como cualquier joven en su cumpleaños, junto a su familia y amigos.

Ya era pasada la medianoche, y los invitados terminaban los últimos trozos de pastel. Ari, sentada en un extremo de la mesa, hablaba con Hermione y Hagrid, éste último había bebido un poco de más y estaba algo sentimental, recordando algunos hechos de su infancia.

Ari de pronto se puso tensa, como si sintiera o presintiera algo.

- Hermione, debo salir un momento, por favor cúbreme – pidió la joven, justo en el momento que Hagrid caía dormido sobre la mesa.

- ¡Pero es muy tarde! – dijo Hermione.

- Lo sé, pero es importante. ¡Por favor!

- Está bien, pero date prisa.

Ari se puso de pie y entró a la casa. Subió a la habitación en la que dormía, cogió su capa invisible y se cubrió con ella. Como no podía desaparecerse desde la casa y los terrenos de ésta, tomó su escoba y montó en ella, para alejarse lo suficiente que le permitiera desaparecerse.

- Ya te tengo – susurró.

Luego emprendió el vuelo a través de la noche.

10


	8. Pasada la medianoche

Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7**

**Pasada la medianoche**

Una sombra encapuchada, algo tétrica se movía por la oscuridad de la habitación, que, de vez en cuando, era iluminada por un rayo de luna filtrado a través de la cortina mecida por el viento que se colaba por un agujero de la ventana.

El cuarto estaba amoblado de forma muy espartana, carente en absoluto de decoración, o de algún elemento que identificara a su morador. En el había una cama, junto a ella la mesita de noche, y en un extremo de la habitación un armario.

La figura encapuchada abrió la gaveta de la mesita de noche y revolvió frenéticamente en su interior, como buscando algo, solo alumbrado por la luz de la luna.

A su espalda la puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente, provocando una rápida reacción de su parte. Se dio la vuelta extrayendo una varita de entre sus ropas y apuntó hacia la puerta, pero nada había allí. Aun así caminó hacia ella sin bajar la varita.

Pero un crujido de las tablas a su izquierda, hizo que su atención cambiara hacia esa dirección. Un susurro rompió el silencio reinante en la habitación, acompañado de un destello de luz roja.

El hechizo expelliarmus salido de la nada dio de lleno contra la figura encapuchada haciéndolo volar por los aires y rebotar contra la pared opuesta, a la vez que su varita describía una extraña curva y quedaba suspendida en el aire.

Con la fuerza del hechizo y el golpe, la capucha calló en los hombros de la figura, quien ahora estaba en una posición que asemejaba mucho a la de una muñeca de trapo tirada en el suelo. Su pelo negro y grasiento cubría parte de su cara, pero dejando al descubierto su nariz ganchuda.

- Al fin nos vemos, Severus – dijo la voz de una mujer –. O mejor dicho, yo te veo.

Severus Snape miró a su alrededor al oír la voz. Esta le resultaba algo familiar, pero no podía recordar donde la había oído o a quien pertenecía.

De la nada emergió la figura de una joven al desprenderse de una capa de invisibilidad, de no más de diecisiete años, quien apuntaba con su varita directamente al pecho de Snape, mientras que en la otra mano, sostenía la varita del mago que yacía en el suelo.

- ¡Que!, ¿ya no me recuerdas? – preguntó ella en un leve tono burlón – Que memoria la tuya, Severus. Creo que fue hace como dos años que nos vimos la última vez.

La forma en que lo llamaba Severus, los ojos de la joven que tenía frente a él, su rostro. Lo hicieron recordar.

- Arianna – susurró Snape.

- La misma – dijo Ari –. Que pasa Severus… ¿es que acaso esperabas que no te buscara?

Severus Snape se puso de pie lentamente. Su cara, que se había vuelto mas pálida que de costumbre, al recibir el hechizo, ahora había vuelto a su color, cetrino, natural.

- Me buscabas, ya me encontraste – dijo Snape – ¿Que quieres?

Ari sonrió y dijo:

- Vamos, Severus. Esta pequeña temporada junto a Voldemort en la que has obedecido órdenes sin cuestionar ¿te ha dejado sin la capacidad de pensar por ti mismo? ¿Realmente no imaginas que es lo que quiero?

- Venganza, me imagino – contestó Snape, arqueando una ceja.

- ¿Es que acaso te parezco tan simple?... Severus, lo que yo quiero son… respuestas.

Snape miró a Ari más interesado, hasta un poco sorprendido.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo tengo las respuestas que buscas?

- A pesar de las apariencias puedes confiar en Severus Snape, decía una carta que me envió mi abuelo. Confiar en su asesino. ¿Te parece lógico?

Al oír las palabras "confiar en su asesino", Snape hizo una mueca de dolor que duró menos de un segundo, pero que no pasó inadvertida para Ari, quien observaba con atención cada movimiento del mago que tenía frente a ella.

- Dumbledore nunca fue muy cuerdo que digamos, de hecho siempre fue un tonto sentimental.

Ari sonrió ante el insulto, sin dejarse provocar.

- Teniendo en cuenta que fue una carta que escribió, obviamente antes de morir, y que siempre confió en ti, podría pensarse que se trata de un error de juicio de su parte, ¿no? Lo que me provoca algunas dudas es ¿por qué escribir una carta de despedida? Yo se que él era muy organizado, pero su carta de despedida sin dudas es algo extraña, menciona algunas cosas que él pudo decirme personalmente en cualquier momento, su carta es de una persona que sabe que va a morir. ¿Estaba enfermo, acaso? ¿Creía que moriría en cualquier momento por su trabajo en la Orden? ¿Fue una simple precaución? ¿O es que tenía planeada su muerte desde antes? Son muchas preguntas, todas igual de válidas… Por un momento pensé que habría sido muy retorcido, incluso para él, el planear su muerte, pero luego recordé algunas cosas, que en su momento no me parecieron importantes, o… que malinterpreté… solo si, claro, mi nueva teoría es cierta.

- ¿Tengo algo que ver con tu teoría acaso?

- Oh, si…, tienes mucho que ver. Corrígeme si me equivoco, por favor. A Draco Malfoy se le encomendó el asesinato de mi abuelo, y de alguna manera tu debías cubrirlo si el fallaba, ya por órdenes del mismo Voldemort o por petición externa. Como espía doble que eras debiste informar a mi abuelo, quien parece que conocía al chico Malfoy, porque previó que éste no lo mataría, entonces quedabas tú. Mi abuelo nunca le temió a la muerte, ¿sabes? siempre fue una persona organizada, precavida, cometió errores, es cierto, pero me cuesta creer que se le fuera a pasar tu traición así como así, después de todo te tenía demasiado cerca para no saber… Por lo tanto lo más lógico sería, para mi, pensar que tu lo mataste por orden suya. Y que esas discusiones que ustedes sostuvieron, una de las cuales presenció Harry, estaba referida a tu última misión para él, es decir, asesinarlo. Pero… ¿por qué era necesario matarlo?... ¿Eh?... ¿Que tal voy hasta el momento?

- Sin duda eres tan ingenua como Dumbledore, y tan arrogante como tu primo Potter. Siempre sacando conclusiones equivocadas. Se creen demasiado inteligentes como para aceptar y reconocer que se han equivocado.

- En realidad no estaba previsto para ti y mi abuelo que yo te buscara ahora ¿verdad?, y que te encontrara tan pronto – dijo Ari en tono serio, borrando la sonrisa de sus labios –. Lamentablemente el no era capaz de controlar todas las cosas, a pesar de sus intentos y precauciones, y ya no estando aquí, será mucho más difícil que las cosas marchen según su plan. O al menos algunas de ellas. Entiendo que informar a Harry de algunas cosas, debido a la conexión que tiene con Voldemort es arriesgado. Sus clases de Oclumancia, a diferencia de las mías, fueron una perdida de tiempo, pero si lo ayudo en ese aspecto estoy segura que lo logrará. Voldemort no podrá entrar en su mente, a menos que él lo autorice.

Permanecieron durante casi un minuto en silencio, en el que ambos se evaluaban con la mirada.

- Pareces haber sacado tus propias conclusiones y no veo realmente el motivo por el cual me buscaste. Si lo que quieres es un motivo para no odiarme, porque sería demasiado para tu noble corazón – se burló Snape -, o un motivo para seguir manteniendo a tu abuelo en un pedestal como símbolo de la grandeza, demasiado inteligente para dejarse engañar por un simple maestro, te equivocas, buscas en el lugar equivocado. Yo no tengo las respuestas que buscas. Ahora puedes hacer lo que quieras. Vengarte, matarme si lo deseas… O al menos intentarlo…, si crees que eres capaz.

Los ojos de Ari reflejaban una infinita lástima, y no pudo evitar decir:

- ¿Tan despreciable y tan mal te sientes que te gustaría morir?

De todas las cosas que Ari le había dicho esa noche, este fue el único comentario que realmente sorprendió a Snape. No se lo esperaba. Como tampoco esperaba lo que Ari hizo a continuación. Movió imperceptiblemente su varita, y como hacía casi un año y medio atrás sintió que alguien se colaba en su mente y veía cosas que el no quería que fueran vistas.

Ari vio una vez más la discusión entre Dumbledore y Snape. Este último parecía negarse a cumplir unas órdenes que recibía, el asesinar a Albus Dumbledore. Luego vio a Snape, el día del funeral de Dumbledore, mirando la ceremonia, desde el bosque prohibido, una solitaria lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. Y Ari también pudo sentir el dolor, y la soledad que él sentía.

Pero entonces Snape se sobrepuso de la sorpresa y pudo sacarla de su mente.

- ¡No tenías derecho! – gritó Snape.

- No me dejaste otra opción. Tu mismo dijiste que buscaba las respuestas en el lugar equivocado. Tenías razón, debía buscar dentro de ti.

Snape estaba tan molesto como sorprendido. No esperaba, ni conocía estas habilidades de Ari.

- ¿Desde cuando sabes Legeremancia? – preguntó Snape.

- Practico casi desde el mismo tiempo que la Oclumancia, pero no fue mi abuelo quien me enseñó, lo aprendí por otros medios… así como he aprendido otras cosas. Como te dije antes, hay cosas que mi abuelo no podía controlar o prever. Como por ejemplo el hechizo que puse en esta casa para saber cuando vinieras a ella.

Snape sonrió, de forma irónica, pero fue una sonrisa.

- Entonces me imagino que no necesitas mi ayuda para conseguir las respuestas que quieres.

Como respuesta Ari le devolvió la varita a Snape y guardó la suya.

- Te arriesgas demasiado – dijo Snape.

- Lo sé… en realidad… pensé que el hablar contigo, y el que me confirmaras que habías matado a mi abuelo por una orden suya cambiaría algo de lo que sentía, pero me equivoqué, no me hizo sentir mejor. Es más…, es como si me llevara tu tristeza conmigo, Severus.

Ari se dio la vuelta, mientras se ponía la capa invisible. Desapareció de la vista de Snape.

- Adiós – dijo una voz proveniente desde la puerta de la habitación.

Luego la puerta se cerró, dejando a Snape, solo, con sus culpas y remordimientos, por todo lo que había tenido que hacer, y por lo que aun tendría que hacer, para pagar su deuda con aquellos que ya estaban muertos.

Ya todos dormían cuando Ari llegó a "La Madriguera". O al menos eso era lo que ella creía. Se quitó la capa de invisibilidad y se sentó en una silla, de espaldas a la escalera. Se quedó pensativa, mirando el vacío, completamente perdida en sus pensamientos.

En realidad Snape no había confirmado sus sospechas, y lo único que tenía ella para hacerlo eran esas imágenes en la mente del asesino de su abuelo cuando utilizó legeremancia. Sabía que no era una prueba suficiente, pero lo que sentía era algo que no podía explicar. ¿Intuición? ¿Premonición? Solo lo sentía, aunque para otros no sería una prueba suficiente, como para Harry, por ejemplo, cuyo odio por Snape era casi tan grande como el que sentía por Voldemort. Y jamás creería en un presentimiento como prueba. Aun si le contara lo que había visto en la mente del asesino de su abuelo, Harry lo tomaría como una manipulación de Snape, después de todo había sido capaz de engañar a Dumbledore, hasta llevarlo a la muerte. Algo que podía ser perfectamente posible, pero el sentimiento de que Severus en realidad era inocente, no podía quitárselo de la cabeza.

¿Sería porque alguna vez vio un gesto de cariño de parte de Snape, hacia su abuelo? Casi imperceptible, pero lo había presenciado. O quizás solo se engañaba.

¿O en realidad era por la conexión? ¿El saber que Voldemort en cualquier momento podía nuevamente entrar en la mente de Harry y descubrir que en realidad Snape era un traidor, y que el asesinato de Dumbledore no era otra cosa, más que un plan muy elaborado para un fin mucho mayor, más importante que la vida del difunto director de Hogwarts: el acabar con Voldemort y todos los trozos de alma que el hubiese dejado por ahí?

Esa también era una posibilidad, y por eso a Harry no se le había informado de nada.

Era algo en lo que pensaba muy a menudo, lo cual significaba que aun no podía contarle sus sospechas a Harry, aunque estas estuvieran casi confirmadas en su corazón.

Si Voldemort podía volver a entrar en la mente de Harry entonces no era prudente contarle todo a su primo, a pesar de la promesa que le había hecho. Si tan solo sus clases de Oclumancia hubiesen dado buenos resultados, se sentiría más segura.

- Ya llegaste – dijo Harry, sacando a Ari de sus pensamientos.

La joven se dio la vuelta y vio a su primo a los pies de la escalera.

- Hola – saludó ella.

Harry se acercó a la mesa y se sentó junto a Ari.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó él.

Ari suspiró, se quedó unos segundos en silencio y luego contestó:

- Buscando respuestas.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste sin mi? – Harry sonó algo resentido – Ahora debemos buscar respuestas juntos.

- Harry ¡Era tu cumpleaños! ¡Debías celebrar!... – luego seria agregó – No te quiero dejar al margen, si eso es lo que piensas.

- Entonces ¿me dirás donde andabas?

Ari permaneció en silencio unos segundos, evaluando la situación y pensando cual sería la mejor respuesta para un momento como este. No quería perder la confianza de Harry, pero tampoco creía prudente decirle donde había estado. Ahora comprendía como debió sentirse su abuelo al ocultarle tantas cosas a ambos.

- Tú sabes por qué no se te dijo algunas cosas ¿verdad? – dijo Ari.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- A tu conexión con Voldemort. Por eso en algún momento no se te informó de algunas cosas referentes a la Orden, o referentes a tu propia vida, como la profecía.

- ¿Y? – Harry se oía un poco molesto.

- Oclumancia. Por eso debías aprenderla.

- ¿Me estas diciendo, que a pesar de tu promesa de no ocultarme las cosas, no me dirás todo por temor a mi conexión con Voldemort?

El joven mago ahora si estaba completamente enojado, y había subido el tono de voz.

Ari, con toda tranquilidad le dijo:

- No, digo que tendrás que seguir tus estudios de Oclumancia mientras hacemos nuestra investigación, Harry. Se que Voldemort no ha intentado entrar en tu mente hace mucho tiempo, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que él sepa lo que hemos averiguado, o que hemos encontrado alguno de los horcruxes.

Harry permaneció en silencio, reconociendo a su pesar que Ari tenía razón, ya que en algún momento él había tenido los mismos temores. El que Voldemort entrara a su mente, lo manipulara u obtuviera información a través de él, de sus planes, era algo que le pesaba.

- Lo sé – dijo Harry finalmente.

- ¿Entonces entenderás si me reservo alguna de mis sospechas? Por que son solo eso, sospechas, que quizás ni siquiera valen la pena mencionar. Además yo dije que te diría todo lo que sé, no todo lo que sospecho, o intuyo.

- Eso quiere decir que no me dirás donde andabas esta noche.

A pesar de todo, Harry estaba más tranquilo, tampoco era que le gustara quedarse al margen de las cosas, era solo que presentía que tarde o temprano Ari le diría todo.

- Fui a confirmar una sospecha, pero en realidad los resultados no han sido concluyentes – contestó Ari – Creo que me han dejado mas dudas de las que ya tenía. Pero es algo que se resolverá tarde o temprano, no te preocupes.

- Aun así me gustaría conocer tus dudas y sospechas.

- Las conocerás, no te preocupes. Por el momento debemos concentrarnos en lo que haremos después de la boda de Bill y Fleur.

- Eso es obvio, buscar los horcruxes.

- Pero debemos empezar por algún lugar, y creo que yo tengo un par de pistas muy interesantes que sería conveniente seguir. Primero se trata de R.A.B, tengo una sospecha de quien se puede tratar. Y acerca del otro horcrux, bueno, antes de venir acá tuve una conversación muy interesante con una vecina nuestra en el valle de Godric, Batilda Bagshot. Sabes quien es ella, ¿verdad?

- ¿No es la que escribió una Historia de la Magia?

- Así es, al parecer mi abuelo le estuvo haciendo algunas preguntas respecto a reliquias de los fundadores de Hogwarts, y ella, que por cierto está ya muy vieja y chochea, no fue de mucha ayuda para él en ese momento, pero antes de que yo partiera de mi casa ella me envió una nota diciendo que había recordado alguna información que mi abuelo le había pedido, y que en cuanto volviera la visitara para hablar de eso. De eso ya han pasado tres días.

- Deberíamos ir mañana mismo, ¿no crees? Si ella esta tan vieja que olvida las cosas, quizás pueda olvidar la información que tenía.

- Lo que me causa curiosidad es porque cree que a mi me interesaría una información que le pidió mi abuelo, si él ya está muerto.

- Quien sabe.

- Creo que sería mejor seguir hablando de esto mañana, ya es muy tarde, y estoy algo cansada.

- Muy bien, pero tenemos una larga conversación pendiente, y de mañana no pasa.

Ari solo sonrió por respuesta.

Harry observaba a Ari, quien parecía completamente decidida a lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

La joven tenía miedo, a pesar de su decisión, pero era algo que debía hacer sin titubear.

- ¡Avada Kedavra! – susurró la joven, y un sentimiento de triunfo se coló en su interior a pesar de su temor.

El rayo de luz verde que salió de su varita chocó contra Harry y le arrebató la vida en menos de un segundo.

Ari esta vez despertó por el sonido de un grito que salía de sus propios labios.

Miró a su alrededor, estaba sola en la habitación que alguna vez había pertenecido a Percy, y no había pasado mas de una hora desde que se había acostado. Solo esperaba no haber despertado a nadie con su grito.

Había tenido ese sueño otra vez. Era tan extraño, no lo entendía. ¿Qué significaba?


	9. A la sombra de un viejo roble

**Capitulo 8**

**A la sombra de un viejo roble**

- Dime Ari – dijo la señora Weasley, a la mañana siguiente, a la hora del desayuno - ¿Piensas ir a Hogwarts o volverás a Beauxbatons?

- Tengo pensado ir a Hogwarts este año – contesto Ari.

Harry observó a su prima, intrigado. Si pensaba buscar los horcrux, ¿como iba a asistir a Hogwarts? Eso era imposible. No podían volver al colegio ese año si querían llevar a cabo su misión.

A menos que se tratara de la teoría de un horcrux oculto en Hogwarts.

Mientras viajaban en el expreso, hacia Londres, Ari, Ron, Hermione y él habían hablado del tema, y de la posibilidad de que se ocultara un horcrux en la Cámara de los Secretos, sin embargo, volver a estudiar al colegio solo para buscarlo le parecía demasiado.

Luego que terminaron el desayuno, Harry y Ari se alejaron de la casa y se sentaron a la sombra de un gran roble, era el mejor momento para hablar de todo aquello que tenía tan intrigado a Harry.

- Ahora te contaré todo lo que sé, y en cuanto a mis teorías sobre los horcrux me gustaría que las compartiéramos con Ron y Hermione, para saber su opinión – comenzó Ari.

- Por supuesto, después de todo casi siempre termino contándoles todo.

Una suave brisa se levantaba de vez en cuando, lo que era muy bien recibido por los jóvenes, ya que como estaban en pleno verano, el calor se hacía a veces algo insoportable.

- Primero que todo debo decirte que yo ya te conocía – dijo Ari –. No personalmente, sino que en sueños te había visto muchas veces, prácticamente te vi crecer.

Harry no se esperaba que el comienzo de la conversación fuera de este modo. Era extraño aquello de "que en sueños te había visto muchas veces".

- No te entiendo – dijo Harry.

- Desde muy pequeña he tenido sueños extraños, para ser más exacta, sueños contigo. En un comienzo no sabía que era contigo con quien soñaba, a quien veía asustado, triste o enojado. No recuerdo exactamente cuando fue la primera vez que apareciste en mis sueños, Harry, sin saber que eras el niño que vivió, o mi primo, sin siquiera haber escuchado de la única persona que había escapado a una maldición asesina.

Harry continuaba mirando a Ari sin entender ni una palabra. La joven suspiró y prosiguió.

- Lo que quiero decir es que en mis sueños he visto cosas que te han sucedido. Cuando estas especialmente asustado o molesto, yo lo he visto. Creo que ha sido casi en el mismo momento en el que ocurren los hechos que veo, pero de eso no estoy completamente segura. Recuerdo haber visto como eras tratado por tus tíos y tu primo. Antes de que cumplieras los once años te vi ser perseguido por tu primo y sus amigos, como te refugiabas en un árbol, huyendo de un perro que pertenecía a un Dursley. Tus castigos injustos, la vez que hablaste con la serpiente que escapo del zoológico. Luego cuando entraste a Hogwarts las cosas cambiaron. Mas que asustado te vi en peligro de muerte muchas veces.

Harry, que en un comienzo no entendía lo que su prima le quería decir, después estaba algo incrédulo, pero al final esa incredulidad fue reemplazada por la sorpresa.

- Se que es difícil de creer, o de entender. Ni yo misma entiendo por que pasa esto, pero así ocurren las cosas, Harry. En un comienzo no sabía con quien soñaba, así que le conté a mi abuelo sobre el niño que aparecía en mis sueños. El me pidió que le dijera cada vez que soñaba contigo y así lo hice. Cuando ya supe con quien soñaba, por como te llamaban los Dursley, ya sabía que tenía un primo llamado Harry Potter, y que además era famoso por lo sucedido con Voldemort… Cuando fui a Beauxbatons ya no le contaba mis sueños a mi abuelo tan seguido, generalmente lo hacía cuando el me lo pedía. Vi lo que pasó con el troll, ¡y fue asombroso!, un niño de once años enfrentándose a un enorme troll, ¡te lanzaste sobre él sin titubear para proteger a tus amigos! ¡Pude notar que tenías miedo sin embargo te lanzaste sobre él!

- ¿¡Pudiste notar mi miedo!? Debes creer que soy un cobarde o algo así – dijo Harry.

- ¿Bromeas? ¿Tú? ¿Cobarde? ¡Claro que no! Te enfrentaste a esa mole…

- No estaba solo.

- Lo sé, pero Harry, valiente no es aquel que jamás tiene miedo, para mi esos tipos son unos tontos, sino aquellos que a pesar de sus miedos, se sobreponen, y hacen lo correcto. Y tú, definitivamente eres muy valiente. Después de todo lo que te ha ocurrido, todo lo que has tenido que enfrentar, sigues ahí, de pie, dispuesto a llegar a las últimas consecuencias por hacer lo que tú consideras que es correcto y justo. Yo te admiro por eso, Harry.

El joven mago comenzó a sentirse incómodo, nunca había sabido recibir halagos sin sentirse fuera de lugar.

- Lo siento, se que este tipo de comentarios te incomodan, pero tenía que decírtelo.

- ¡Qué! ¿Lees mi mente también?

- No – Ari sonreía –, solo tus ojos, y tu expresión que es bastante clara.

- ¿Cuándo supiste que lo que soñabas me ocurría realmente?

- Fue cuando te enfrentaste a Voldemort por la piedra filosofal. Yo creo que mi abuelo supo eso mucho antes, pero no fue hasta que le conté lo de la piedra que él me reveló que todo lo que soñaba, te ocurría. Yo ya tenía mis sospechas al respecto, pero, que yo sepa, no hay videntes en nuestra familia, así que lo había descartado.

Ari siguió, un momento, con la vista una mariposa que volaba cerca de ellos, luego suspiró y volvió a concentrar su atención en Harry, quien no sabía que decir.

- Luego tú volviste con los Dursley y ocurrió lo de Dobby y el castigo, luego en Hogwarts el basilisco, la Cámara Secreta y los petrificados. Tu enfrentamiento con Tom Riddle. Luego en tercero, los dementores y Sirius, la aparición de Colagusano, y la huida espectacular de Sirius en el hipogrifo, todo gracias al giratiempo.

Harry estaba sorprendido, Ari mencionaba cosas que pocas personas sabían.

- Ya en cuarto las cosas comenzaron a complicarse aun más, el cáliz de fuego lanzando tu nombre para el torneo de los tres magos, el enfrentamiento al colacuerno húngaro, las pruebas, los artículos sobre ti en "El Profeta". Y finalmente tu aparición en el cementerio, la muerte del joven Cedric, y el renacer de Voldemort. Tuviste que enfrentarte a él una vez más, y una vez más sobreviviste.

Al mencionar el encuentro con Voldemort en el cementerio, Harry recordó el momento en que su varita se había conectado con la de este y habían aparecido sus padres y otras personas a las que el mago tenebroso había matado. Entonces algo que tenía casi olvidado volvió a su memoria. Cuando vio a Ari la primera vez sintió que ya la conocía desde antes, y ese sentimiento se intensificó la primera vez que habló con ella.

- ¡Tu voz! – dijo Harry.

- ¿Mi voz? ¿Qué tiene mi voz?

- Esa vez que me enfrente a Voldemort en el cementerio y nuestras varitas se conectaron, oí una voz en mi cabeza que decía mi nombre. ¡Era tu voz! ¡Estoy seguro!

Ahora la sorprendida era Ari.

- No entiendo – dijo la joven.

- Esa vez oí una voz en mi cabeza que me llamaba, no sabía a quien pertenecía, y luego lo olvidé, pero ¡era tu voz! La primera vez que te vi tuve la sensación de que ya te conocía, pero no sabía de donde, luego tu voz también se me hacía familiar, pero no podía recordar. Ari, te oí llamarme esa vez.

Ari parecía dudar, lo que Harry le decía era muy extraño, pero no lo era más de lo que ella le estaba contando, así que decidió aceptarlo.

- ¿Me crees? – preguntó Harry al ver la incredulidad en los ojos de su prima.

- Bueno, suena muy extraño, pero no más extraño de lo que yo te cuento así que ¿por qué no voy a creerte?

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron, sabiendo que confiaban el uno en el otro.

- Después de todo lo que paso ese año con el torneo y Voldemort – continuó Ari –, volviste a Privet Drive y allí te buscaron los dementores, luego supiste lo de la Orden.

- ¿Tú cuando supiste lo de la Orden del Fénix?

- Ese mismo verano, poco antes que tú, creo. Después vino el juicio y… Dolores Umbridge, una verdadera pesadilla. Luego los sueños, el ataque al señor Weasley, el ejército de Dumbledore… - Ari suspiró – La destitución de mi abuelo. El me visitó en ese momento, pidiéndome que la comunicara de cualquier sueño que tuviera contigo, cualquiera. Luego la trampa de Voldemort, la pelea en el Ministerio y la muerte de Sirius.

Harry sintió un gran pesar al recordar los detalles de la muerte de su padrino.

- ¿Le contaste a Dumbledore algún sueño conmigo? – preguntó Harry.

- Le conté que te habían descubierto en la oficina de Umbridge mientras tratabas de comunicarte con Sirius. Pero lo verdaderamente importante lo soñé después, ese mismo día.

Harry entendió a lo que Ari se refería.

- ¿Y mi sexto año en Hogwarts?

- Las sesiones con mi abuelo, tus sospechas acerca de Malfoy y Snape, una conversación que presenciaste entre mi abuelo y Snape, que me dejó muy confundida. Los descubrimientos acerca de Voldemort, que ya habían compartido conmigo. Luego el viaje que hiciste a la cueva con mi abuelo…, todo… Su muerte.

Harry recordó lo que había tenido que hacer esa noche, obligar a Dumbledore a beber esa poción hasta que ya no quedó nada. El sufrimiento del anciano, lo débil que aquello lo dejó. Lo suficientemente débil como para ser asesinado por Snape. Y todo por nada, para descubrir que el horcrux que buscaban era falso.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante un rato, cada uno de ellos sumido en sus propios pensamientos y temores.

Finalmente Harry rompió el silencio diciendo:

- Lo siento, Ari. No sabes como lo siento. No pude hacer nada, estaba allí… sin poder moverme, yo…

- Lo sé, Harry, no tienes por qué disculparte. Si hubieses podido moverte se que habrías echo lo imposible por salvarlo. Yo no te culpo, jamás pienses que podría llegar a hacerlo.

Nuevamente permanecieron en silencio, esta vez por algunos minutos. Cada uno intentaba entender y asimilar lo que el otro le había dicho. Para ambos era extraño lo que estaba ocurriendo, para Ari, quien nunca había entendido el por qué tenía esos sueños, y para Harry, a quien tomaba completamente por sorpresa la revelación de su prima.

- No te voy a negar que todo esto es muy extraño, no se exactamente como reaccionar, confío en ti, pero no se lo que significa todo esto – dijo Harry al fin.

- No te preocupes, lo que necesitas es tiempo para asimilar todo, por ahora creo que es el momento de sacar nuestras teorías de los horcrux a la luz. – dijo Ari, al fin.

Harry miró a su prima y asintió, luego dijo:

- Llamemos a Hermione y Ron.

Minutos después los dos amigos de Harry acompañaban a los primos a la sombra del roble, para discutir sobre los horcrux.

- Mencionaste que tenías una teoría sobre R.A.B., Ari – Harry.

- Así es – dijo Ari –. He averiguado algunas cosas, entre las cuales que el hermano de Sirius fue un mortífago, y que Voldemort lo mandó asesinar.

- Eso ya lo sabíamos – dijo Ron.

- ¿Pero sabían por qué lo mandó asesinar? – preguntó Ari.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron.

- En realidad, no – admitió Harry.

- Yo creo que Regulus Arcturus Black, es R. A. B., él fue quien de alguna manera cambió el relicario de Slytherin por uno falso. Existen tantas posibilidades de que lo destruyera como de que no, así que eso es algo en lo que tenemos que trabajar.

- Pero mencionaste algo de por qué murió – dijo Hermione.

- Regulus Black se opuso a las órdenes de Voldemort, éste le dio una misión y Black no la cumplió, más bien no la aceptó, fue Severus Snape quien lo mató. Pero creo que Voldemort no se enteró, y ni siquiera sospechó lo del relicario. Creo que si lo hubiese sabido, lo hubiese matado personalmente y hubiese tomado otras medidas para protección de sus horcrux.

- ¿Cómo te enteraste que fue Snape quien mato al hermano de Sirius?

- Bueno, revisando las cosas de mi abuelo, encontré una carta que Severus le envió, está fechada poco tiempo después que Voldemort atacó la casa de tus padres, Harry, en el valle de Godric. En esa carta Severus confiesa todas las cosas que hasta ese momento había tenido que hacer como mortífago. Entre las cuales está haber ejecutado a Regulus Black.

- ¡Sirius tenía toda la razón al odiar a Snape! – dijo Harry, en un tono bastante amargo –. ¡No era más que un traidor y un asesino! ¡Demasiada gente murió por su culpa, pero ya pagará!

Ari no emitió ningún comentario, mucho menos respecto a sus sospechas acerca de la inocencia de Snape.

- Tranquilo, Harry – dijo Hermione –. No obtendremos nada si perdemos la calma, debemos analizar esto fríamente.

- Hermione tiene razón – dijo Ari –. Ahora concentrémonos en los horcruxes, es lo que importa ahora si queremos derrotar a Voldemort. Sus cómplices caerán después, todos ellos.

- Ari ¿Qué otras cosas encontraste entre los papeles de tu abuelo? – preguntó Hermione.

- No mucho que no supiéramos, en realidad. Hay una serie de anotaciones acerca de la vida de Tom Riddle, que Harry y yo vimos en el pensadero. Algunas cartas que fueron respuestas acerca de sus indagaciones sobre los horcruxes, en la que no hay nada que ya no supiéramos. Lo que me pareció más importante es lo que les acabo de comentar, sobre Regulus Black. Si él tomo el relicario debió ocultarlo en alguna parte, como la mansión Black, o quizás dejó allí un indicio de donde se puede encontrar.

- Eso quiere decir que deberemos volver a Grimauld Place – dijo Harry.

- Así es, pero yo quisiera esperar un poco. No quisiera encontrarme con algún mortífago en ese lugar. Ahora que la casa ya no tiene protección cualquiera puede encontrarla y entrar, incluso deben estar vigilándola.

- ¿Entonces que haremos hasta el matrimonio de Bill y Fleur? – preguntó Ron.

- Primero visitar a Batilda Bagshot – contestó Ari.

- ¿La que escribió una historia de la magia? – preguntó Hermione – ¿Sigue con vida?

- Si. Anoche le contaba a Harry que ella me envió una nota antes de partir del valle de Godric, en la que me pedía que me reuniera con ella lo más pronto posible para hablar acerca de una información que mi abuelo le pidió, pero que en ese momento ella no recordaba. Ya esta muy vieja la pobre, y no esta nada bien. Quizás no sea nada, pero creo que vale la pena intentarlo.

- Deberíamos ir hoy mismo – dijo Harry.

- Mamá se volverá loca si sabe que saldremos hoy – dijo Ron –. Esta preparando las cosas para el matrimonio y quiere que le ayudemos.

- Es que no tenemos por qué ir todos – dijo Ari – Con dos de nosotros será suficiente.

- Muy bien, vamos los dos entonces – dijo Harry.

- Claro, y a nosotros dos nos dejan con el trabajo, mientras ustedes se divierten – dijo Ron.

- Si quieres diversión, Ron, te dejaremos a ti el viaje a Grimauld Place para que busques pistas sobre el paradero del relicario, ¿te parece? – dijo Ari, sonriendo – Un enfrentamiento con los mortífagos despertara tu espíritu.

Ron puso cara de espanto ante la idea de enfrentarse él solo a un grupo de mortífagos asesinos. Harry y Hermione no pudieron contener la risa ante esta imagen.

- Que graciosos son – comentó Ron, en un tono que estaba lejos de ser amistoso.

- Es solo una broma, Ron – dijo Ari – Pero ahora concentrémonos en lo que debemos hacer. Harry y yo iremos hoy mismo al valle de Godric. Yo preferiría que fuera en la tarde. Nos apareceremos en las afueras del pueblo, ocultos bajo nuestras capas invisibles e iremos a visitar a Batilda. Harry, tú y yo haremos la parición conjunta, es más fácil aparecerse en un lugar cuando ya has estado allí, así nos evitaremos cualquier problema.

- Como quieras – dijo Harry.

- Luego nos concentraremos en Grimauld Place, para hacerlo de la forma más segura posible. Otra cosa que quería comentarles es lo de Hogwarts.

- ¿Aun piensas que puede haber un horcrux en Hogwarts? – preguntó Hermione - ¿No crees que Dumbledore lo hubiese sabido, o al menos sospechado? ¿Encontraste algo de eso en los papeles de tu abuelo?

- Si, en realidad creo que mi abuelo lo sospechaba. En sus papeles encontré una anotación acerca de la visita de Riddle a Hogwarts, cuando fue a pedir el empleo de profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, pero… en realidad escribe que esa hubiese sido una buena oportunidad para ocultar un horcrux en Hogwarts.

- Eso no significa mucho en realidad – dijo Hermione, algo escéptica – Si hubiese estado convencido de eso ¿no crees que se los hubiese mencionado a alguno de ustedes dos? Quizás después deshecho la idea ¿no creen?

- Mmm… es posible, pero debemos aferrarnos a todas las pistas que tenemos. Por mi parte, iré a Hogwarts este año, quizás necesitemos más de un par de días para encontrar lo que buscamos, y estando allí como estudiante podré recorrer el castillo a mi antojo, en lugar de entrar furtivamente por las noches.

- Entonces volveremos a Hogwarts este año – dijo Harry –, hasta que encontremos el horcrux, o alguna pista.

Ari miró a Harry, algo sorprendida, y le dijo:

- Creí que pensabas como Hermione.

- No estoy muy seguro acerca de tu conjetura, pero quedamos en que haríamos esto juntos, y por el momento yo no tengo ninguna mejor idea.

- Bueno, entonces tendremos que volver a Hogwarts, ¿no es así Hermione? – dijo Ron.

Aunque solo Ari y Harry se habían comprometido a buscar los horcrux, Ron y Hermione se habían sentido parte de la búsqueda desde que se enteraran que Dumbledore había dado autorización a Harry para que les contara a ellos sobre sus clases particulares y todo lo que se había tratado en esas reuniones. Nunca hablaron de que los dos amigos de Harry serían incluidos en la cacería de los trozos de alma de Voldemort, pero no era necesario, todos sabían que esa era una tarea que les correspondía a los cuatro.

- Volveremos, entonces – dijo Hermione.

***

Cuando los cuatro jóvenes regresaron de su reunión bajo el roble se encontraron con una desagradable noticia.

La madre de Ron iba de un lado para otro, murmurando, malhumorada. Ginny en cambio tenía en sus manos "EL Profeta", y lo observaba con una expresión de disgusto, como si el diario la hubiese criticado.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Ron.

- ¡Una vergüenza! – exclamó la señora Weasley.

Todos miraron a Ginny, pidiéndole una explicación.

- Lean el periódico – dijo Ginny – Hace poco que Erroll llegó con él.

Harry tomó el periódico que les alargaba Ginny, y su sorpresa fue mayúscula, aunque no menor que la de Ron, Hermione y Ari, al ver en primera plana una fotografía en movimiento de Dolores Umbridge, en la que saludaba con su cara de sapo y una túnica rosa que la hacía ver más rechoncha.

Sobre la fotografía resaltaba el titular: _Dolores Umbridge, nueva ministra de la Magia_. Y bajo la fotografía había un comentario de Umbridge: _Los magos y brujas que depositen su confianza en mi no serán defraudados._

- Debe ser una broma – dijo Hermione –. ¡Ese sapo viejo no pudo haber sido nombrado ministro de la magia! ¡Esa mujer es horrible, no tiene escrúpulos!

- Espero que quien tú sabes se deshaga de ella – dijo Ron.

- ¡¡Ron!! – exclamó la señora Weasley – Esa mujer tampoco es de mi agrado, pero no puedes andar por ahí deseándole la muerte a otras personas.

- Lo siento, mamá – dijo Ron.

- Esto se pondrá peor que cuando estaba Scrimgeour – dijo Harry.

- ¡No comprendo por qué la eligieron a ella! – dijo Ari.

- En la página cuatro hay un artículo que dice que en momentos como este es la mejor opción, por su inteligencia, diplomacia, además que sabrá poner mano dura en lo que haga falta, etc., etc. También mencionan que mientras estuvo en Hogwarts como directora suplente de Dumbledore lo hizo muy bien, manteniendo todo un sistema de control dentro del colegio.

- ¡Mas que sistema de control fue un sistema de terror! – dijo Harry – ¡Además terminó perdida en el bosque prohibido!

- No pueden pensar que porque fue directora en Hogwarts, será capaz de llevar el Ministerio de la Magia, ¡es absurdo! – dijo Ari - ¿Tan desesperados están?


	10. Visita al Valle de Godric

**Capitulo 9**

**Visita al Valle de Godric**

Luego de la primera impresión por la noticia del nombramiento de Dolores Umbridge como Ministra de la Magia, decidieron que era mucho mejor concentrarse en lo realmente importante, para ellos, en ese minuto.

Con muchas protestas por parte de la señora Weasley, finalmente Harry y Ari salieron alrededor de las siete de la tarde de "La Madriguera", cubiertos por sus capas invisibles, para alejarse lo suficiente de la casa para utilizar la desaparición conjunta. Por supuesto no le dijeron a la matriarca de los Weasley el verdadero motivo por el que se dirigían al valle de Godric, sino que se excusaron diciendo que Harry quería visitar la tumba de sus padres, y la casa donde había vivido con ellos.

Ante este comentario, y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, la señora Weasley no pudo seguir oponiéndose al viaje, pero no los dejó salir sin hacerles una serie de recomendaciones.

Cuando finalmente Harry y Ari estuvieron en el valle de Godric, el primer lugar al que se dirigieron fue a la casa de los Dumbledore, donde una vez dentro se deshicieron de las capas de invisibilidad. Pero como Ari no quería correr riesgos obligó a Harry a beber la poción multijugos, convirtiéndose este en un chico, algo más alto que el propio Harry, de cabellos castaños, y un poco más gordito, o sea, igual que uno de los jóvenes que vivía en el pueblo cercano a "La Madriguera".

Cuando Harry vio la casa de Dumbledore se sorprendió un poco. No sabía realmente que esperar respecto a ella, pero por las casas de magos que había visto anteriormente esperaba, quizás, algo más espectacular, pero la casa a simple vista era completamente normal. No tenía formas extrañas, como "La Madriguera", por ejemplo, y era vista por cualquiera. Incluso tenía un jardín.

Por dentro si podía notarse que la casa pertenecía a un mago. Pudo ver algunos artefactos muy similares a los que Dumbledore tenía en su oficina en Hogwarts. En una de las habitaciones, que Harry ya conocía por haberla visto en el pensadero del anciano director, notó algunos cambios, aparte de la pared llena de libros que había visto en el pensadero, se encontraba otra de las paredes también cubierta de libros, el escritorio color caoba, la mesa redonda en un rincón, con un ajedrez mágico sobre ella, había sido movida solo un poco para dar espacio a los libros, y seguían los dos cómodos sillones frente al escritorio. Había un cuadro junto a la puerta de entrada y algunas fotografías sobre el escritorio, en las que aparecían Ari, sus padres y Dumbledore.

- No he querido mover nada de lugar – dijo Ari, observando la habitación -. Todo está como lo dejó mi abuelo. Las cosas que he revisado, luego las he puesto en el mismo lugar… es una tontería, pero siento que en cualquier momento él volverá y le gustaría encontrar todo como él lo dejó, como si nunca se hubiese marchado. Es completamente absurdo, ya que sé que él está muerto y que no va a regresar, pero…

A pesar de lo extraño que sonaba, Harry entendía. El tuvo la esperanza por mucho tiempo de ver de regreso a Sirius, así que comprendía perfectamente lo que su prima estaba sintiendo.

Luego fueron a la habitación de Ari, la más iluminada de toda la casa. Estaba amoblada con una cama, un baúl a los pies de ésta, un gran closet, la mesita de noche y un estante lleno de libros.

La joven tenía algunas fotografías sobre la mesita de noche, en donde aparecían ella y Dumbledore. También había fotografías de chicos con el uniforme de Beauxbatons, por lo que Harry supuso que serían compañeros y amigos de su antiguo colegio. Una de las fotografías llamó su atención, en ella aparecía Ari, abrasada con un chico que se veía algo mayor que ella, él llevaba puesto un uniforme de quidditch.

- ¿Es tu novio? – preguntó Harry, señalando la fotografía.

Ari miró la fotografía y sonrió.

- No, él es solo un amigo. Estábamos juntos en el equipo de quidditch, él era el capitán, un cazador. Esa fotografía fue tomada en su último año en Beauxbatons, él era dos años mayor que yo.

- ¿¡Juegas al quidditch!? – preguntó Harry sorprendido.

- ¿No te lo había comentado? Juraría que te lo había dicho.

Harry negó con la cabeza, y preguntó:

- ¿En que posición juegas?

- La misma que tú, buscadora, pero también he sido cazadora. Empecé en el equipo como cazadora, cuando el buscador se fue, yo tomé su lugar – contestó Ari sosteniendo la fotografía en sus manos y observándola. – El fue mi mejor amigo en Beauxbatons, también es inglés, su nombre es Sean Morgan. Pero ya hace algún tiempo que no lo veo.

La joven volvió a poner la fotografía en la mesita de noche.

- Bien, lo mejor será ir a visitar a Bathilda, luego iremos al cementerio a visitar la tumba de tus padres si así lo deseas – dijo Ari.

- Si, en realidad me gustaría.

***

Minutos después, los dos jóvenes estaban tocando la puerta de la casa de la anciana historiadora.

Un pequeño elfo domestico les abrió la puerta.

- ¿En que puedo ayudarlos? – preguntó la pequeña criatura, de una forma muy cortés.

- Deseamos ver a la Señorita Bathilda, por favor – contestó Ari.

- ¿A quien anunció?

- Arianna Dumbledore.

Luego de unos minutos los dos jóvenes estaban reunidos con la anciana en la sala de la casa.

La anciana que estaba sentada en un sillón frente a los jóvenes tenía el cabello blanco, la piel apergaminada y se notaba que estaba algo encorvada por la edad. A pesar de ser verano, un grueso chal cubría sus piernas.

- Arianna, que gusto verte – dijo la anciana - ¿Quién es el joven que te acompaña?

- Para mi también es un gusto verla, Bathilda – dijo la joven, señalando a Harry agregó – El es un amigo, su nombre es Terry Sanders.

- Un gusto conocerlo jovencito, una anciana como yo ya no recibe muchas visitas, así que me alegra que estén aquí. Tomen asiento, muchachos.

- Gracias – dijeron ambos, tomando asiento en el sofá frente a la anciana.

El elfo doméstico que estaba de pie junto a ellos les sirvió una taza de té a cada uno.

- Gracias Gradcher, puedes retirarte. – dijo Bathilda, dirigiéndose al elfo, quien luego de hacer una reverencia se retiró del salón.

- Bathilda, hace algunos días recibí un mensaje de su parte en el que me decía que tenía información acerca de unas indagaciones que estuvo haciendo mi abuelo hace algunos meses, ¿lo recuerda?

- Claro que lo recuerdo, jovencita, tu abuelo me estuvo preguntando sobre reliquias de los fundadores de Hogwarts, y donde encontrarlas – contesto la anciana.

Los primos se miraron con algo de esperanza en sus ojos.

- Cuando Dumbledore me visitó yo no estaba muy bien, así que no le fui de mucha ayuda. Pero hace algunos días estuve pensando en sus preguntas y algo vino a mi mente. Soy ya una anciana, y hay cosas que no recuerdo con claridad, lo cual es una verdadera lastima, escribir sobre el pasado y la historia era mi pasión, y ya no puedo hacerlo… - la anciana se perdió por un momento en sus pensamientos.

Harry se removió impaciente en su asiento, Ari solo la observaba esperando que continuara.

- Pero al parecer esta información era muy importante para él, - dijo la anciana volviendo a la realidad nuevamente - y como me pidió que si recordaba algo, se lo informara a él, a ti, o al joven Harry Potter, decidí comunicarme contigo, ya que estas más cerca, pues no sabría como comunicarme con el joven Potter.

- ¿Y que es aquello que recordó, Bathilda? – preguntó Ari.

- Bueno, se trata de algo que ocurrió hace mucho tiempo. Yo me encontraba en Bulgaria, de vacaciones, pero ustedes saben, una historiadora nunca puede evitar la tentación de descubrir cosas nuevas, así que fui de visita a la biblioteca ya que me entere de que había sido entregada de forma anónima toda una colección de libros antiguos, manuscritos y diarios, pero estos solo podían verse si se requerían para estudios o cosas así. Como yo ya era algo conocida no pusieron ningún problema en que revisara los manuscritos. Descubrí muchas cosas interesantes…, pero no están aquí para enterarse de ese tipo de cosas, y ya es un poco tarde...

Harry y Ari se miraron sonriendo.

La anciana pareció perdida en sus pensamientos por casi un minuto, tiempo que los jóvenes respetaron. Luego pareció recordar que tenía visitas y prosiguió.

- Como les decía, entre los papeles que revisé, encontré un diario que pertenecía a una descendiente de Rowena Ravenclaw, su nombre era Lucinda Cappar. Al parecer para ella era muy importante este parentesco con la fundadora de Hogwarts, porque lo menciona en varias ocasiones.

Bathilda bebió un poco de su té, que estaba ya frio a estas alturas, hizo una mueca de disgusto y continuó.

- Menciona también los nombres que continuaban en la línea a partir de Rowena hasta llegar a ella, probablemente para probar que eran familia.

- Disculpe Bathilda, ¿en que año fue escrito el diario? – interrumpió Ari.

- Oh, si, creo que estaba fechado alrededor de 1600.

Harry y Ari se miraron. Si existía alguna reliquia de Rowena Ravenclaw, y aparecía en el diario de Lucinda, quizás donde se encontraba en esos momentos. Estaban preocupados, pero no quisieron adelantarse a los acontecimientos y prefirieron esperar a que la anciana terminara su historia.

- Lucinda, en su diario, mencionaba la existencia de un peine de plata con algunas incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, y que tenía en uno de sus lados dos "R" entrelazadas, que perteneció a Rowena, y que al momento de escribir el diario se encontraba en su poder. Lo menciona varias veces, por lo cual debo suponer que estaba muy orgullosa de esta pieza. Esa, según mi opinión es una reliquia que ha quedado de los fundadores.

- Un peine de Rowena Ravenclaw – dijo Harry – ¿Y sabe algo de su actual paradero?

- Me temo que no – dijo la anciana – Espero que esto les haya servido de algo.

- Gracias, Bathilda, su información nos sirve de mucho – dijo Ari – Me gustaría hacerle otra pregunta antes de irnos, ¿Cómo se llamaba la biblioteca en la cual encontró este diario?

- Su nombre… su nombre era… Krastoff. Biblioteca León Krastoff, ese era su nombre. En la ciudad de magos Perdag, a unos 20 kilómetros de la ciudad de Plovdiv.

- Muchas gracias, Bathilda, no la molestamos más, ya es muy tarde. Pero le agradecería si recuerda alguna otra cosa que por favor se comunicara conmigo. Este mes estaré en casa de la familia Weasley, en Ottery Saint Catchpole, luego podrá localizarme en Hogwarts – dijo Ari.

- Así lo haré, querida, no te preocupes – dijo la anciana.

- Adiós entonces, que descanse Bathilda.

- Gracias querida, - y luego dirigiéndose a Harry – Fue un placer conocerlo, jovencito.

- El gusto fue mío – contestó el muchacho.

***

Luego de salir del hogar de la anciana historiadora, los dos jóvenes regresaron a la casa del difunto director, no se dijeron palabra mientras caminaban hacia allí, pero una vez estuvieron dentro, sus pensamientos fueron exteriorizados.

- ¿Realmente crees que esto nos sirva de algo? – preguntó Harry.

- Es una pista, y hay que seguirla – contestó Ari – Es cierto que no parece ser de gran ayuda, pero piensa un poco, ya sabemos que existe otra reliquia de los fundadores que sobrevivió, por lo menos hasta 1600. Así como Bathilda se enteró de su existencia, perfectamente Voldemort pudo hacerlo, y luego buscarla. Quizás la encontró, y si el pudo seguirle la pista, nosotros también podemos.

Esto último Harry lo dudaba un poco.

- Se que es difícil, y se requerirá tiempo, – continuó Ari, al ver la cara de incredulidad de su primo – pero es necesario, y nadie dijo que sería fácil.

- Lo sé, es solo que no me gustaría gastar tiempo en una búsqueda que podría llegar a ser inútil.

- Por el momento debemos enfocarnos en las pistas que tenemos, Harry. Si tú tienes una mejor idea…

Harry no la tenía, y Ari lo sabía.

El joven mago nunca pensó que sería muy fácil encontrar los horcrux, pero imaginarse de un lado hacia otro, sin tener una idea clara de lo que buscaban le parecía ridículo.

- ¿Que haremos entonces? ¿Qué sugieres? ¿Viajar a Bulgaria y comenzar desde allí? – preguntó Harry.

- No veo otra opción.

- ¡¿Lo dices en serio?!

- Yo viajaré a Bulgaria ¿te parece? Mientras tanto tú, Ron y Hermione podrían buscar el relicario.

- ¿Piensas viajar sola?

- Yo puedo pasar desapercibida, Harry, en cambio tu no. Y como bien dijiste, esta podría ser una pista inútil, por lo tanto creo que es necesario que alguien permanezca aquí para buscar el relicario. Ir hasta la mansión Black y averiguar allí algún indicio del paradero de ese horcrux, si es que Regulus Black fue quien lo tomó.

- Mmmm… supongo que tienes razón, es solo que no me gustaría que viajaras sola.

- Creo que es mejor así. Además nada va a pasarme en una biblioteca. No creo que los libros vayan a atacarme.

- Créeme, podría pasar – dijo Harry sonriendo, recordando "El monstruoso libro de los monstruos" que Hagrid le había regalado para su clase de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

- ¿Te parece si vamos al cementerio? – preguntó Ari, cambiando el tema.

Harry recordó en ese momento que sus padres estaban enterrados en aquel lugar, y que la casa que una vez había compartido con ellos, también se encontraba allí.

- Me parece bien – contesto el joven.

- OK, pero primero debes tomar algo de poción multijugos, Harry. No quiero correr riesgos.

***

El joven nuevamente tomo poción multijugos, como lo había echo antes de salir de "La Madriguera", y luego, antes de salir para casa de Bathilda.

Eran las 9 de la noche cuando Harry, nuevamente con la forma del gordito alto, y su prima Ari, se encaminaban al cementerio del Valle.

Una vez allí recorrieron las tumbas de aquellos que tenían un significado para ellos, como las tumbas de sus padres y algunos antepasados "Potter".

Al ver la tumba de sus padres, Harry no pudo evitar sentir una emoción muy grande. Sus ojos se humedecieron al leer los nombres de Lily y James Potter sobre las lápidas, imaginando como hubiese sido su vida si ellos estuviesen con vida, y a su lado.

Los primos no se dijeron nada, y luego de varios minutos en que cada uno estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, se encaminaron hacia otra tumba, ésta pertenecía a los padres de Ari.

Harry observó a su prima cuando esta contemplaba las tumbas y se preguntaba si ella tendría los mismos pensamientos que él había tenido hacía tan solo unos minutos.

Ari miró hacia el cielo, el sol ya se había ocultado tras el valle, tiñéndolo con reflejos rojizos.

- Deberíamos quedarnos esta noche aquí, ¿no te parece? Mañana regresamos a "La Madriguera". – dijo Ari al fin, mirando el cielo – Dormiremos en… mi casa.

La joven miró a su primo, esperando una respuesta.

- Si, creo que me gustaría. – contestó él.

Luego continuaron caminando por el cementerio. Ari llevó a su primo a las tumbas de algunos tíos, y antepasados, contándole alguna que otra anécdota de ellos.

Después de casi hora y media, en la que Harry debió beber la poción, decidieron regresar a casa de los Dumbledore.

- ¿Quieres visitar la casa de tus padres ahora, o prefieres que sea mañana antes de irnos? – preguntó Ari.

- Mmmm… no lo sé. En realidad me gustaría ir ahora, pero no creo que podamos ver mucho, ya es tarde.

- Si quieres podemos pasar junto a ella ahora, y en la mañana regresamos para que la veas con mas detenimiento.

Harry miró a su prima y sonriendo le dijo:

- Me parece una excelente idea… - luego recordando, agregó – Los Weasley se preocuparan por nosotros si no llegamos, les dijimos que regresaríamos al anochecer.

- No te preocupes, cuando estemos en casa les envío un mensaje. Gwendol ya debe haber regresado de un encargo que le hice.

- Gwendol, tu lechuza, es cierto, no la vi en casa de los Weasley.

- La envié a llevar un mensaje a unos amigos. Pero si no me equivoco ya debe estar en casa.

Los dos jóvenes caminaron por una calle poco iluminada, al fondo de esta se encontraba una casa, que en algún momento debió haber sido muy hermosa, ahora el abandono y el ataque de Voldemort en la noche de Halloween habían causado daños bastante severos.

Ambos se quedaron de pie frente a la casa, sin atravesar el cerco de madera que rodeaba la propiedad.

- ¿Es esta? – peguntó Harry.

- Así es.

Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta, con algo de emoción en la voz preguntó:

- ¿Crees que podemos entrar?

- Claro que si.

Ambos jóvenes entraron al lugar, cruzando la puerta, algo desvencijada.

Recorrieron la sala de la casa a oscuras, los muebles polvorientos y carcomidos por la polilla, luego recorrieron las habitaciones. Harry busco en los baúles, en los muebles y mesas de noche, pero todo estaba vacío.

- Harry, – dijo la joven – las cosas que pertenecían a tus padres están en mi casa. Cuando regresemos te las entregaré, ¿te parece?

El joven miró a su prima sorprendido, y preguntó:

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

- Quería que estuviéramos aquí, en el Valle de Godric, para decírtelo. Ese es otro de los motivos por el que quiero quedarme aquí esta noche, me imagino que querrás revisar todo.

- ¿Entonces por qué le dijiste a la señora Weasley que estaríamos de regreso esta noche?

- Porque imaginé que se opondría. Tú sabes como es ella de aprehensiva.

- Si, lo sé. Tienes razón.

Luego se marcharon a casa de Ari, una vez allí, la joven llevó a su primo a una de las habitaciones, donde le señaló un baúl que había a los pies de una cama, diciendo:

- Allí está todo lo que se pudo rescatar de casa de tus padres, luego del ataque de Voldemort…

Harry se quedó en silencio.

- Enviaré un mensaje a los Weasley y preparare algo para comer, tu puedes quedarte aquí mientras tanto.

Ari salió de la habitación, dejando a su primo a solas. Este apenas se dio cuenta que ella se había retirado.

Harry se acercó al baúl, y con lentitud lo abrió. A simple vista pudo ver cartas, algunos papeles, fotografías y objetos amontonados en el interior del baúl.

Una a una fue sacando las cosas de éste. Cartas que los padres de Harry habían recibido, un álbum de fotos de la boda de Lily y James, del bautizo de Harry, mas fotografías en donde aprecian personas que el no conocía, pero que se notaban antiguas. Incluso algunas fotografías muggles, en donde aparecía la familia de Lily. Sacó también algunas cartas que estaban atadas con un listón verde. Un diario que había pertenecido a Lily. Algunos libros. Recuerdos. Una pequeña caja, que contenía una snitch. Unas gafas, que Harry supuso, habían pertenecido a su padre. Algunas joyas, y muchos otros objetos.

El se sentó en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en la cama y comenzó a pasar cada una de las fotografías.

***

Había pasado alrededor de una hora cuando Ari regresó a la habitación en que había dejado a su primo.

- La cena ya esta lista, no soy tan buena cocinera como la señora Weasley, pero lo que preparé se puede comer…, aunque ya es algo tarde.

- Me muero de hambre – dijo Harry.

Ari sonrió, se acercó a su primo y se sentó junto a él.

- ¿Ya habías visto estas cosas? – preguntó Harry.

- Algunas, si.

- ¿Y las cartas, el diario? ¿Los habías leído?

Ari negó con la cabeza.

- Leí algunas de estas – Harry le mostró las cartas que estaban atadas con el listón verde – Son cartas que mis padres se enviaban cuando eran novios. También encontré algunas que tus padres les enviaron a los míos.

Ari sonrió, con nostalgia.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos.

- Si ellos no hubiesen muerto, todo habría sido tan diferente – dijo Harry al fin.

***

A la mañana siguiente los dos jóvenes se levantaron temprano, aun algo cansados porque se habían dormido tarde.

Harry decidió dejar las cosas de sus padres en casa de Ari, ya tendría tiempo suficiente para llevárselas cuando todo esto terminara. Además su prima le había dicho que esa habitación había sido preparada para él, con la esperanza de que una vez Voldemort fuera derrotado, él se quedara, aunque fuera por un tiempo, a vivir con ella.

Gwendol había volado la noche anterior hacia La Madriguera y Ari le pidió que la esperara allí.

Antes de salir de la casa, Harry tomó el último trago de poción multijugos que le quedaba y marcharon a casa de los Potter antes de regresar a La Madriguera.

Una vez en la casa se dedicaron a recorrerla con más calma, esta vez pudieron apreciar aun más el deterioro del lugar.

Entraron a una de las habitaciones, la más dañada de todas, allí había una cuna de bebé, y en un rincón un pequeño corral, cubierto por algunos escombros, faltaba una parte de la pared a un costado y los vidrios de las ventanas estaban rotos.

Ambos jóvenes pensaron lo mismo. En ese lugar había muerto Lily, allí Voldemort había atacado a Harry y por lo tanto sellado su propia destrucción.

Pero no tuvieron tiempo de pensar en nada más, de la nada aparecieron cuatro figuras enmascaradas, eran mortífagos.

Los jóvenes tuvieron que agacharse y separarse para no ser alcanzados por los hechizos que les lanzaban, mientras sacaban las varitas de entre sus capas.

- Y bien, ¿quien de ustedes es Potter? – preguntó una voz fría que Harry conocía muy bien, la voz de Lucius Malfoy.

Ari corrió hacia su primo y le tomó la mano, intentando hacer la desaparición conjunta, pero por esquivar un nuevo hechizo que iba hacia ellos, tuvieron que separarse.

- Ya basta de juegos muchachos, no podrán escapar esta vez – habló el mortífago.

Los jóvenes estaban rodeados, tenían sus varitas en las manos, pero los cuatro mortífagos los apuntaban, así que no podían hacer uso de ellas.

- Ninguno de ellos es Potter – dijo Avery, otro de los mortífagos.

- Sin duda usan algún hechizo o poción – dijo Lucius, luego dirigiéndose a los jóvenes agregó - ¿Y bien? Ayer visitaron el cementerio, ¿no es así? Las tumbas de los Potter ¿Quién mas tendría intenciones de hacerles una visita, que no fuera hijo? Luego vinieron aquí. Por un momento pensé que solo eran curiosos que pretendían conocer la leyenda, pero hoy regresaron, jajaja. Que descuido, Potter.

Ninguno contestó, evaluaban la situación, aun no les habían quitado sus varitas, pero era cuestión de tiempo.

Ari miró hacia las ventanas, la puerta estaba cubierta por uno de los mortífagos, mientras otros dos cubrían la pared faltante. Luego miró a su primo, y éste entendió.

Sus movimientos fueron lo suficientemente rápidos como para sorprender a los encapuchados, ambos corrieron hacia la ventana libre, la más pequeña.

- ¡Reductio! – gritaron ambos apuntando a la ventana, el espacio que ésta dejaba se amplio, y así pudieron salir por ella.

Los hechizos tras ellos los rozaban, pero uno de ellos dio de lleno en la espalda de Harry, haciéndolo caer, inconsciente, a un par de metros de la casa.

Ari lo notó, regresó junto a su primo, lo tomó de la mano y se desapareció, sin darles tiempo a los mortífagos a que los alcanzaran, pero si para lanzar un último hechizo que dio en el brazo de Ari, provocándole un corte mucho mas profundo que el que había recibido en el hombro un par de noches antes.

El dolor solo provocó que la joven apretara con más fuerza la mano de Harry, y cuando al fin aparecieron a unos kilómetros de La Madriguera, su brazo sangraba copiosamente.


	11. Preparando el viaje

**Capítulo 10**

**Preparando el viaje**

Ya había pasado la hora del desayuno en La Madriguera, y ahora la Sra. Weasley iba de un lado a otro, muy atareada con los preparativos de la boda de su hijo.

Ron, Hermione, y Ginny le ayudaban en lo que podían.

Repentinamente una luz iluminó la cocina de la Madriguera, luz con la forma de un Fénix, que dijo con la voz de Ari.

- Ayúdenme por favor, estoy a un par de kilómetros de La Madriguera, yendo hacia Ottery Saint Catchpole.

Hubo un pequeño escándalo general en la cocina, pero luego los tres Weasley y Hermione se encaminaron hacia el lugar donde el patronus les había indicado.

Después de haber caminado más de un kilómetro y medio, vieron a la orilla del camino, bajo un árbol y parcialmente ocultos tras unos arbustos, a Harry tendido en el suelo, y junto a él, su prima que se hacía presión en el brazo. Estaba empapada en sangre.

Hermione y los Weasley corrieron hacia ellos.

- ¡Harry! ¡Ari! – gritó la señora Weasley.

Al llegar junto a los jóvenes, Ginny se arrodilló junto a Harry, intentando determinar si estaba vivo.

- Solo está inconsciente, pero quizás tarde en recuperarse – indicó Ari con dificultad.

Estaba sumamente pálida y tenía los ojos opacos.

- ¡Pero que les ocurrió! – dijo alarmada la señora Weasley.

- Después…, por favor… - dijo Ari con dificultad.

- Tiene razón, señora Weasley – dijo Hermione -. Ahora llevémoslos a la casa.

La señora Weasley tomó un trozo de tela que Ari tenía en las manos, con la cual había intentado hacer un torniquete en su brazo, sin éxito, y lo ató fuertemente alrededor de la herida de la joven para detener el sangrado.

Minutos después se encaminaban hacia La Madriguera. La señora Weasley llevaba a Harry suspendido en el aire, guiado por su varita, mientras Ari caminaba con dificultad, apoyándose en el brazo de Ron.

Una vez en casa, la señora Weasley le avisó a McGonagall y Lupin la condición en la que habían llegado los dos jóvenes, ya que ella no podía detener el sangrado del brazo de Ari, y esta se había negado a que la llevaran a San Mungo. Luego se había desmayado por la pérdida de sangre.

Media hora más tarde McGonagall se había aparecido en La Madriguera acompañada de Madame Pomfrey, la enfermera de Hogwarts, quien con algunas pociones había conseguido que Ari dejara de sangrar. También había revisado a Harry, llegando a la conclusión que los jóvenes ya solo necesitaban descansar.

Luego que Madame Pomfrey y McGonagall se marcharan, la señora Weasley caminaba de un lado a otro de la cocina, bastante angustiada. Su instinto maternal estaba más que desarrollado con la cantidad de hijos que tenía.

- Nunca debí permitir que fueran solos a ese lugar. Si les hubiese ocurrido algo más grave, jamás me lo habría perdonado.

- Ya son mayores de edad, Molly – dijo Lupin, quien había llegado cuando Madame Pomfrey atendía la herida de Ari – No habrías podido detenerlos.

- Son solo unos niños, y ahora están solos, sin una familia, un adulto que cuide de ellos.

- Mamá, ellos se han enfrentado a cosas peores, no te preocupes tanto – dijo Ron.

- ¿¡Qué no me preocupe tanto! – dijo la señora Weasley - ¿¡Qué no me preocupe tanto! ¡Llegaron aquí casi muriendo!

El resto se miró entre sí, pero ninguno de ellos dijo nada esta vez, no tenían ganas de discusiones.

En ese momento Harry apareció en la cocina, se veía algo desorientado, pero en general estaba bien.

- Harry, ¿cómo te encuentras, cariño? – preguntó la señora Weasley.

- Bien, gracias señora Weasley – contestó Harry - ¿Dónde está Ari?

- Ella está dormida, perdió mucha sangre – dijo Ron.

- ¡¿Sangre! – exclamó Harry – ¡Pero qué le pasó!

- Esperábamos que tus nos contestaras eso – dijo Lupin.

Harry no sabía si hablar de todo lo que había pasado frente a la señora Weasley, pero todos esperaban una respuesta.

- Fuimos a la casa de mis padres esta mañana antes de regresar y nos atacaron cuatro mortífagos – dijo Harry.

- Harry, era obvio que Voldemort iba a enviar a alguien para que vigilara la casa y todos aquellos lugares donde tú podrías ir – dijo Lupin.

- Yo había bebido la poción multijugos, además no me parece tan raro que alguien quiera visitar la casa donde desapareció Voldemort.

- Si, tienes razón, hay muchos quienes la visitan, pero eso no significa que por ese motivo no esté vigilada por los mortífagos. En estos tiempos debemos ser mucho más cuidadosos.

- Si, en realidad no debimos volver esta mañana. La noche anterior ya habíamos estado en ella, luego de haber visitado el cementerio, fue una imprudencia.

- ¿Y la noche anterior no les hicieron nada?

- No, supongo que pensaron que éramos dos adolescentes curiosos.

- O un par de novios buscando un lugar para estar a solas – dijo Ron.

Su madre lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, y el pelirrojo bajó la cabeza, avergonzado.

- ¿Y en el cementerio? – preguntó Lupin.

- Nada, pero es que en ese lugar no solo visitamos las tumbas de nuestros padres, sino también algunas otras, de la familia de Ari, y la mía. Tampoco dejamos flores, así que perfectamente pudimos haber sido un par de curiosos.

- Mmmm… ¿entonces lo que los delató fue haber regresado esta mañana?

- Ellos ni siquiera estaban bien seguros, creo que solo lo hicieron por precaución. ¿Pero que le ocurrió a Ari?

- Ella está bien, no te preocupes – dijo la señora Weasley –. Tenía un corte profundo en el brazo que no paraba de sangrar, seguramente porque se trataba de magia oscura, pero ya todo está bien, su brazo paró de sangrar y Madame Pomfrey pudo cerrar la herida, ahora duerme.

- ¿Madame Pomfrey?

- Si, la trajo la profesora McGonagall. Ari me pidió que no la lleváramos a San Mungo y no sabía a quién mas recurrir.

Harry se dio la vuelta para subir a la habitación de Ari, pero la señora Weasley le dijo:

- Será mejor que la dejes descansar, cielo, ella ya está bien. Y tú también deberías dormir un rato más.

Ya era media tarde cuando Ari despertó, miró a su alrededor y vio a Harry sentado en una silla junto a la cama, mirando pensativo por la ventana de la habitación.

- Veo que ya estás bien – dijo Ari, provocando un sobresalto en su primo.

- ¡Ari! Qué bueno que despertaste. ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Si, gracias, ¿y tú?

- Yo, bien.

- Creo que cometimos una gran estupidez. Debimos suponer que estarían vigilando todos aquellos lugares a los que tú podrías ir.

- Mmmm… si, pero ya es tarde para lamentarnos, además estamos bien.

- Fue todo muy raro igual, los mortífagos ni siquiera se molestaron en desarmarnos y escapamos relativamente fácil, creo que no estaban seguros que fueras tú.

- Si, pero en realidad no quiero hablar de eso ahora. Tenemos que decidir qué haremos respecto a los horcrux.

- ¿Ya les contaste a Ron y Hermione lo que descubrimos? – preguntó Ari, sentándose en la cama.

- Si, ya se los dije. También les hable de tu pretendido viaje.

- Si. Bueno, solo faltan unos días para la boda de Bill y Fleur, así que pretendo visitar el callejón Diagon, realizar algunas compras para el viaje y para Hogwarts, y marcharme inmediatamente después de la ceremonia. No sabemos cuánto me tome descubrir algo importante en Bulgaria, así que entre más pronto viaje, será mejor, además debemos estar el 1 de septiembre en el andén 9¾.

- ¿Y cuando pensaste todo eso? ¿Mientras dormías? – preguntó Harry, con una leve sonrisa.

- Más o menos – ella sonrió también. - ¿Que harás tú?

- Hablé con Ron y Hermione, y ellos me ayudarán a encontrar pistas en la mansión Black. Tarde o temprano tendremos que ir allí, y entre más pronto lo hagamos será mejor. Esperamos que Kreacher sea de ayuda, y que quiera cooperar. El ha trabajado toda su vida para los Black, por lo tanto si sabe de algo extraño sucedido en la familia, o del relicario, debe decírmelo, después de todo, ahora yo soy su amo. Aunque lo que pasó esta mañana cambia un poco las cosas, y deberemos tener mucho cuidado.

- Si gustas te puedo dejar la capa de invisibilidad para que los tres puedan ir a la mansión, ya que hace tiempo que ustedes no caben juntos en la tuya.

- ¿Pero no la necesitarás?

- Espero que no, pero en todo caso hay hechizos que se pueden utilizar para no ser tan notorios. El hechizo desilusionador, por ejemplo.

- Si tú crees que no la vas a utilizar, entonces préstanosla.

- Bien, mañana iré al callejón Diagon, necesitaré algunos ingredientes para pociones e implementos para el viaje, además de los libros y todo eso para Hogwarts.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- Es mejor que no te vean en algún tiempo, además creo que no es conveniente que nos vean juntos por ahora.

- Yo pensaba utilizar la poción multijugos.

- El problema es que no nos queda mucha poción, y se demora mucho el prepararla, prefiero que la guardemos para cuando realmente la necesitemos.

Al día siguiente Ari partió al callejón Diagon, sola.

La señora Weasley no estaba muy de acuerdo con esto, como tampoco con la decisión de viajar a Bulgaria. Pero finalmente cedió, después de todo el blanco de los ataques no era ella, sino Harry, y como le había recordado Lupin el día anterior, ella era mayor de edad, y no tenía, ni necesitaba un tutor.

Después de hacer una visita a Gringotts, Ari recorrió las tiendas, empezando por Flourish y Blotts, donde no solo compró los libros que necesitaría en Hogwarts, sino también otros que serían necesarios para el viaje, como un diccionario inglés – búlgaro, ya que su vocabulario en este idioma se limitaba a saludar, dar las gracias y pedir un café. Esperaba que no se le hiciera tan difícil el idioma.

También compró los ingredientes para pociones que necesitaba para Hogwarts. Compró otras que consideró que le serían de utilidad para su misión.

Dejó como último lugar la tienda de Madame Malkin, allí debería comprar sus túnicas para el colegio y algo de ropa más gruesa para usar en Bulgaria.

Madame Malkin ya casi terminaba de atender a Ari cuando a la tienda entró un joven de cabello rubio platino.

Se paró tras de Ari diciendo:

- He venido por el encargo de mi familia.

- En seguida joven Malfoy – dijo Madame Malkin.

Al oír la voz tras ella, Ari se dio la vuelta, recordando que el último sitio en donde la había escuchado era la casa donde su primo vivió en algún momento con sus tíos, la noche en que se había hecho pasar por él.

Lo vio frente a frente, al joven a quien se le había encargado el asesinato de su abuelo y quien cooperó en el asalto a la casa de los Dursley.

Y estaba libre. Libre porque no se había logrado probar su participación en los hechos ocurridos la noche de la muerte de Dumbledore, ni que pertenecía a los mortífagos, primero porque su familia tenía dinero suficiente como para comprar algunos testimonios. Además quienes lo vieron solo podían testificar que había huido del lugar, algo que él había justificado diciendo que Hogwarts estaba invadido y que él temía por su seguridad.

En segundo lugar no se había podido probar su colaboración en la entrada de los mortífagos al colegio. Solo Harry podía testificar que Malfoy había apuntado con su varita al difunto director, encontrándose en compañía de mortífagos, lo cual no era suficiente, porque la credibilidad del niño que vivió había comenzado a ser puesta en duda con Scrimgeour a la cabeza, debido a la poca ayuda que el joven daba al ministerio. Y ahora que el puesto de Ministro de la Magia había sido ocupado por Dolores Umbridge, y teniendo en cuenta que esta odiaba a Harry, con mayor razón su testimonio era desestimado.

Cuando Arianna se giró para ver a Draco Malfoy a la cara, este no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Notó que la chica que tenía frente a él tenía más o menos su edad, y que sus ojos azules habían brillado por un momento de una manera que él había catalogado quizás como ¿peligrosa?

Pero el brillo de los ojos de la chica se apagó y le sonrió de una manera extraña, pero a la vez cortés. Esto lo confundió, en realidad toda ella parecía confundirlo. Además le recordaba a alguien, pero no estaba seguro de a quién.

- Aquí tiene, joven Malfoy – dijo Madame Malkin entregándole un paquete a Draco, y sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Malfoy recibió el paquete y con una inclinación de cabeza se despidió de Ari, quien amplió su sonrisa como respuesta.

Minutos más tarde la joven salía de la tienda con todas sus compras. Se dirigió a una cafetería en el callejón Diagon y decidió tomar algo antes de regresar a La Madriguera, estaba algo cansada, no le gustaba salir de compras, pero lamentablemente nadie podía hacer esta salida por ella.

Mientras se tomaba un helado se dio cuenta de pronto que estaba pensando en su encuentro con Malfoy en la tienda de Madame Malkin. Ya conocía a ese chico, lo había visto más de una vez involucrado en algún incidente con su primo y siempre le pareció que era presumido, cobarde, ambicioso y cruel, pero desde el momento en que no se había atrevido a matar a su abuelo su percepción acerca de él había cambiado, aunque solo de forma ligera. Se decía que había algo mas tras la fachada de desprecio e indiferencia hacia los demás, algo que su abuelo había visto, estaba segura.

Ari movió la cabeza y sonrió para sí, pensando en que le daba demasiada importancia al asunto y a su encuentro con Draco, y tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar, pero entonces lo vio pasar por la calle, frente a la ventana a la cual estaba sentada. Caminaba de prisa, con la frente en alto, y cierta cara de desprecio hacia los demás. Lo siguió con la vista, hasta que se perdió entre las personas que en ese momento hacían sus compras en el callejón Diagon.

Bill y Fleur ya se habían casado, y La Madriguera se encontraba llena de los invitados a la boda.

Había sido una ceremonia sencilla, pero muy cálida. Ari sentía no poder quedarse más tiempo a la recepción luego de la boda, porque realmente le gustaba la familia Weasley, pero ya había esperado demasiado tiempo para emprender su viaje.

Los días anteriores se había dedicado a practicar su búlgaro con la ayuda de Hermione, quien en algún momento había recibido clases de parte de Víctor Krum. No es que Hermione fuera una experta, pero le había ayudado bastante en la pronunciación.

Por otro lado Harry y sus amigos planeaban la visita a Grimmauld Place.

- Ya es hora de que me vaya – dijo Ari a Harry, Ron y Hermione, se habían reunido en la habitación que la joven Dumbledore ocupaba en La Madriguera.

- Ojalá que encuentres las respuestas que necesitamos – dijo Harry – Solo te pido que te cuides, y que regreses lo más pronto posible.

- Espero estar aquí antes de tres semanas. Ustedes sean cuidadosos con su visita a Grimmauld Place, deben estar vigilando el lugar.

Ari abrazó a cada uno de sus amigos, tomó un pequeño bolso que había sido agrandado mágicamente, donde llevaba sus cosas para el viaje y pidió que la despidieran de los Weasley. Su lechuza Gwendol se posó en su hombro y salió de la casa, alejándose lo necesario para poder desaparecer del lugar.


	12. Pesquisas

**Capítulo 11**

**Pesquisas**

Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron a Grimmauld Place la mañana siguiente de la partida de Ari. Luego de asegurarse de que no había nadie en ese lugar se quitaron las capas de invisibilidad que los cubrían.

La casa estaba más tétrica y abandonada que de costumbre. El retrato de la madre de Sirius estaba cubierto por una cortina negra, y los jóvenes pasaron junto a el intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

Al entrar a la cocina se encontraron con un desagradable espectáculo. En medio de ella se encontraba Kreacher, tirado en el suelo, muerto. No tenía marcas de ningún tipo, solo una preocupante expresión de terror en el rostro.

- ¡Kreacher! – dijo Harry acercándose al cuerpo del elfo domestico.

- ¿Qué le habrá pasado? – pregunto Ron.

- ¿No es obvio? – dijo Hermione, con ese aire de superioridad que a veces adoptaba cuando le parecía que sus amigos hacían preguntas tontas, o no sabían algo que a ella le parecía elemental – Seguramente los mortífagos entraron aquí, y lo mataron. Si hubiera muerto de forma natural no tendría esa expresión de miedo.

- La verdad es que Kreacher no me agradaba mucho, menos después de lo que pasó con Sirius, pero no se merecía morir así – dijo Harry.

- Creo que lleva varios días muerto, deberíamos hacer algo – dijo Ron.

- Ahora tenemos otro problema – dijo Hermione – Kreacher era el único que podía habernos dado información acerca de Regulus Arcturus Black, y su posible conexión con el relicario.

Por la sorpresa de ver al elfo doméstico muerto en medio de la cocina, Harry y Ron habían olvidado por completo que la parte principal de su plan de investigación sobre el relicario y el hermano de Sirius era Kreacher. Después de todo él había servido toda su vida a la familia Black.

- ¿Y ahora que haremos? – preguntó Ron.

Harry y Hermione se hacían la misma pregunta.

Al fin Harry rompió el silencio diciendo:

- Revisar la casa, supongo. Debe haber algo que nos de una pista.

- Entre las cosas que guardaba Kreacher quizás encontremos algún indicio. – dijo Hermione – Aunque primero deberíamos hacer algo con su cadáver.

Hermione subió al segundo piso de la mansión y regresó a los minutos con una sábana, algo sucia y apolillada, con la que envolvieron al elfo doméstico.

- Deberíamos sepultarlo ¿no? – dijo la joven bruja.

- Aquí es imposible – dijo Harry.

- Podríamos llevarlo con nosotros cuando regresemos y sepultarlo en algún lugar cercano a La Madriguera.

- Dudo mucho que a él le hubiese gustado eso, Hermione.

- ¿Entones que sugieres, Harry?

- Incinerarlo.

Hermione no pareció muy de acuerdo con esta sugerencia en un principio, pero luego debió reconocer que era la opción mas conveniente durante ese momento.

Ella misma fue la encargada de crear un fuego mágico que hizo cenizas el cadáver del elfo, luego las pusieron en una lata para guardar galletas que sirvió como urna, y la pusieron junto a las cabezas de los antiguos elfos domésticos que habían servido a la familia Black.

Esto les llevó toda la mañana. Al mediodía el estómago de Ron rugía de hambre, así que comieron de las provisiones que llevaban, antes de comenzar con la búsqueda de alguna pista que los condujera hacia el horcrux.

Dedicaron toda la tarde a buscar por toda la casa alguna pista, carta o diario, e incluso el mismo relicario.

Entre las cosas que Kreacher aun conservaba, y que Mundungus Fletcher no había podido saquear no encontraron nada que les pudiese dar alguna pista. Pero no perdieron la esperanza, ya que la mansión Black era muy grande, y estaban seguros que algún rincón de la casa había escapado a la exhaustiva limpieza a la que había sido sometida por la señora Weasley.

Los jóvenes magos estaban preparados para pasar varios días en la mansión Black, y la primera noche ya era muy tarde cuando se fueron a cenar, ya que pretendían hacer mínimamente habitable el lugar.

- ¿Y si el relicario ya fue destruido? – preguntó Ron, repentinamente. Habían estado comiendo en silencio, y Hermione daba cabezadas de vez en cuando.

- Lamentablemente eso es algo que no sabemos – dijo Harry, quien se había estado haciendo la misma pregunta.

- Quizás R.A.B. ya destruyó el relicario y nosotros buscamos en vano – dijo Ron.

- Pero debemos asegurarnos – dijo Hermione – No sería agradable que después que destruyéramos todos los otros horcrux, Harry no pudiese acabar con Voldemort porque el relicario aun está intacto.

- Hermione tiene razón, debemos estar seguros – dijo Harry.

Al día siguiente, luego del desayuno, continuaron con las pesquisas.

Hermione se encontraba esa tarde revisando una de las habitaciones del tercer piso, que no había sido utilizada durante la temporada que los Weasley, Harry y ella pasaron allí.

La habitación estaba amoblada con una cama con dosel, una mesita de noche, un ropero, una silla se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación, y varios cuadros colgaban de las paredes. Pero lo que llamó la atención de la joven fue un librero alto y angosto que estaba adosado a una de las paredes. Se acercó a él y su vista vagó por los diferentes títulos de los libros, algunos de ellos relacionados con magia oscura.

En la parte mas alta del librero se encontraba un libro, muy manoseado, cuyo título llamó su atención, "Grandes Slytherins". Intentó alcanzarlo, pero le fue imposible. Miró a su alrededor buscando algo en que subirse para tomar el libro, y se dio cuenta de la silla que había en un rincón. Cruzó la habitación para buscar la silla, y luego la puso frente al librero, pero al depositarla en el suelo percibió un ruido diferente en una de las tablas del piso, y teniendo en cuenta lo que buscaban le pareció oportuno investigar.

- Podría ser – dijo la joven para si, y luego se puso de rodillas y golpeó con los nudillos las tablas del piso, las dos primeras que golpeó sonaron igual, pero la tercera tabla sonó hueca. Golpeó otras tablas más para asegurarse, y llegó a la misma conclusión, y además al examinarla con mayor detenimiento pudo darse cuenta que la tabla estaba suelta.

Llamó a Harry y a Ron, estos llegaron casi de inmediato, corriendo.

- ¿Encontraste algo? – preguntó Harry, algo impaciente.

- Creo que esta tabla del piso está suelta – dijo Hermione.

- ¿Y? No vinimos aquí para reparar la casa, Hermione – contestó Ron.

- ¡Ay, Ron, no me refiero a eso! – dijo la joven.

Entonces Harry recordó que el utilizaba una tabla suelta en el piso de su habitación para ocultar cosas que no quería que los Dursley encontraran. Se arrodilló junto a su amiga, para intentar sacar la tabla, pero ésta estaba muy apretada.

- Ron, ve por un cuchillo a la cocina – pidió Harry.

El pelirrojo, que al fin había entendido lo que una tabla suelta en el piso podía significar se apresuró en obedecer la petición de su amigo.

Cuando regreso con el cuchillo se lo entregó a Harry, este hizo palanca en la tabla y pudo sacarla. Los tres estaban expectantes por la posibilidad de encontrar algo allí, y cuando la tabla cedió, dejando ver el espacio que había debajo de ella, no fueron defraudados, pues el lugar no estaba vacío.

- Un libro – dijo Ron, algo decepcionado.

Harry tomó el libro y lo abrió.

- ¡Es un diario! – dijo Harry - ¡El diario de Regulus Black!

***

Arianna llevaba un día en Perdag, el idioma no había sido problema hasta el momento, y ya se encontraba en la biblioteca León Krastoff, revisando las cartas, diarios y manuscritos de los que le había hablado Bathilda. Estos estaban muy deteriorados por la cantidad de tiempo que tenían, pero eran legibles aún.

Al preguntar por el origen de todos esos documentos, el bibliotecario no pudo darle una respuesta favorable, pero al encontrar el diario de Lucinda Cappar y tomar nota de los nombres y lugares que se mencionaban en el, le dio esperanzas de averiguar algo mas sobre esta familia.

Como le había dicho Bathilda, Lucinda estaba orgullosa de su parentesco con Rowena Revenclaw, y lo mencionaba muchas veces. También leyó sobre el peine que poseía, herencia de su antepasada. Pero lo que llamó la atención de Ari, fue el hecho que por los datos que se mencionaban en el diario, su propietaria vivía en Inglaterra, en algún lugar en el condado de Essex, y que el viaje a Bulgaria era solo temporal, para visitar a una amiga de la familia que se encontraba enferma. Entonces ¿cómo había terminado el diario en esa biblioteca, entre ese montón de papeles que no tenían nada que ver con Lucinda Cappar? Si ella había regresado a su casa ¿cómo es que el diario se había quedado en Bulgaria? Quizás debido a que lo había olvidado, o nunca había regresado a su casa. Eran muchas las posibilidades. Pero si no había regresado a Inglaterra, quizás el peine tampoco, ya que mencionaba en el diario que lo había llevado consigo, por lo tanto este debía de estar aun en ese país.

Ari se hacía todas estas preguntas, solo esperaba encontrar respuestas.

***

"_... Ella ha muerto, yo la he matado. La mujer mas hermosa del mundo, un ángel. La única a la que he amado._

_Ella estaba frente a mi, me miró con rencor en sus hermosos ojos antes de que el señor tenebroso lanzara el cruciatus en su contra, intentando que su esposo, ese maldito de Wulfric Dumbledore, le revelara la profecía completa, y se la entregara. Pero ella entre gritos de dolor le pidió, no, mas bien le ordenó que no le dijera nada. _

_No importó la cantidad de maldiciones que les lanzaron, la cantidad de veces que los torturaron, ninguno de ellos cedió._

_Creo que en el fondo el señor tenebroso sabía que esto pasaría, que ninguno de ellos hablaría, y que preferirían morir antes de entregarle lo que les pedía._

_Finalmente, quizás ya cansado, mató a Wulfric. Luego me pidió a mi que acabara con Alice. No pude evitar sobresaltarme ante esta orden, no quería hacerlo, pero sentí pánico al ver la forma como él me miraba, y de todas formas ella ya estaba muerta y yo no podía hacer nada por evitarlo._

_Lo se, es solo la excusa para intentar calmar mi conciencia. Pero lo hice, levante mi varita y pronuncié la maldición asesina que acabó con su vida..."_

- ¡El amaba a la madre de Ari, y aun así la mató! – exclamó Hermione, horrorizada, interrumpiendo la lectura que Harry hacía del diario de Regulus Black.

Llevaban alrededor de media hora leyendo el diario que Regulus había iniciado al convertirse en un mortífago, y hasta el momento no había mencionado nada de los horcruxs.

- El hermano de Sirius no era mas que un cobarde asesino – dijo Ron.

- ¿Puedo continuar? – preguntó Harry, algo impaciente.

"_... Pero lo hice, levanté mi varita y pronuncié la maldición asesina que acabó con su vida. Después de esto el señor tenebroso me miró y sonriendo me dijo que no esperaba menos de mi, una de las familias mas antiguas y nobles que existían. Que estaba complacido que mis sentimientos por aquella mujer no interfirieran en el servicio a la causa, y que siguiera leal a él. Entonces lo comprendí, ¡Él lo sabía! ¡Sabía de mis sentimientos hacia Alice, por eso me ordenó ir esa noche con ellos a la casa de los Dumbledore, y que la matara! ¡Ese maldito!_

_Después el señor tenebroso ordenó que todos nos retiráramos del lugar, así lo hicieron Bellatrix y Severus, pero yo tenía que quedarme, quería despedirme de ella._

_Me quedé fuera de la casa esperando que el señor tenebroso se marchara de allí, pero no lo hizo, lo espié por la ventana y vi como sacaba de su capa un objeto pequeño que no pude distinguir con claridad. Luego describió frente a él un círculo con su varita, pronunciando un hechizo que no pude oír, después de esto apuntó a su pecho con la varita, y de este salió una masa nebulosa, algo grisácea que se depositó sobre el objeto que tenía en su mano. Este brilló por unos segundos, y luego el que no debe ser nombrado realizó otro hechizo sobre el objeto, que tampoco pude oír._

_Después de esto salió de la casa, conjurando antes la marca tenebrosa, que se proyectó en el cielo._

- ¿Se tratará del horcrux? – preguntó Ron, interrumpiendo la lectura.

- Yo creo – contestó Hermione – No puedo creer que Snape se encontrara presente en el momento de la muerte del hijo del profesor Dumbledore.

- Estoy seguro que eso no se lo mencionó al director cuando le confesó todas las cosas que había tenido que hacer para Voldemort – dijo Harry.

_No estaba seguro de que era lo que el señor tenebroso había hecho, pero tenía mis sospechas. Había leído acerca del tema, pero en ninguno de esos libros se mencionaba el hechizo que se utilizaba para crear un horcrux. Si es eso lo que el señor tenebroso ha hecho, entones este mundo está perdido, ya es lo suficientemente poderoso, ¿aun pretende serlo más? ¿Quiere la inmortalidad?_

_Apenas tuve tiempo de despedirme de Alice, porque en seguida la marca tenebrosa fue conjurada un tumulto producido en los alrededores de la casa de Alice llamó la atención de una de las personas que menos quería ver en ese momento, el padre de Wulfric, Albus Dumbledore. No me quede mas tiempo para ver lo que él hacía, me marché a casa, pero ahora lo que pretendo hacer es vigilar de cerca a aquel a quien le había jurado lealtad. Jamás le perdonaré lo que me hizo hacerle a Alice._

Estuvieron toda la tarde leyendo el diario, y lo terminaron bien entrada la noche. Gracias a el descubrieron que Regulus Black era realmente el R.A.B. de la nota encontrada en el relicario. Este vigiló a Voldemort unos días y pudo seguirlo al lugar donde finalmente guardó el horcrux.

"_No estoy seguro de lo que debo hacer, o en quien debo confiar. Si le cuento a Severus de mi descubrimiento, quizás el no lo comprenda y me delate. El siempre ha sido un gran amigo para mi, pero su lealtad al señor tenebroso es muy fuerte, será mejor que espere un poco para contarle"._

- Sin duda ese fue el motivo por el que lo mataron – dijo Ron -. Le contó a Snape y este le fue con el cuento a quien tu sabes.

- Pero si Voldemort se enteró de que su horcrux fue robado ¿no lo habría recuperado y vuelto a poner en su lugar? – dijo Hermione.

- No si creía que ese ya no era un lugar seguro para él – dijo Harry.


	13. Profanadores

**Capítulo 12**

**Profanadores**

Luego de dos semanas de investigaciones sobre la reliquia de Rowena Ravenclaw, Ari finalmente regresó a La Madriguera, donde Harry y sus amigos la esperaban con noticias interesantes acerca del relicario.

- Espero que a ustedes les haya ido mejor que a mi – dijo Ari, luego de los saludos iniciales.

Los jóvenes habían subido a la habitación de Ron para hablar mas cómodamente sin ser molestados. Harry y Ron se sentaron sobre la cama de este último y frente a ellos Ari y Hermione tomaron asiento sobre la cama que usaba Harry en sus estancias en La Madriguera.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que no averiguaste nada? – preguntó Harry.

- Pasé un par de días en la biblioteca revisando los manuscritos. El bibliotecario me informó que estos han sido revisados cinco veces en los últimos veinticinco años, por lo tanto es muy posible que Voldemort los consultara. Luego viajé a Dagnat, la ciudad de magos que está junto a Perdag. Bulgaria es uno de los pocos lugares en el mundo donde existe una ciudad de magos junto a otra. Allí, en Dagnat, Lucinda Cappar visitó a la familia de su amiga, los Norstock, y se quedó allí varios meses. Finalmente murió allí de la misma enfermedad que sufría su amiga, no alcanzó a regresar a Inglaterra, pero sus pertenencias regresaron a su familia. Solo el diario quedó en casa de los Norstock. Así que viaje al condado de Essex, a un lugar llamado Stoneville. La mansión que se encuentra junto a esta villa pertenecía a los Cappar. Actualmente está deshabitado, ya que no quedan miembros de esta familia con vida desde 1898. Visité las ruinas de la mansión, recorrí todo el lugar...

- ¿Y? ¿Encontraste el peine? – preguntó Ron.

- Mmm... Al morir el último miembro de la familia Cappar, todo lo que poseían fue donado a Stoneville, algunas de las cosas fueron a parar al pequeño museo del lugar y otras fueron subastadas. Pero en el inventario en el que aparecen los objetos donados a la villa no figura el peine, lo cual quiere decir que entre el momento que las cosas de Lucinda volvieron a su hogar y murió el último de los Cappar, el peine desapareció.

- ¡Pero esos son mas de doscientos años! – exclamó Harry.

- En realidad no, comencé a leer los documentos y diarios que se conservan en Stoneville, pero solo llevo una cuarta parte de los documentos, en los que se menciona este peine un par de veces como parte de una herencia. El último documento en el que se menciona esta fechado en 1789.

- Perfecto, solo tenemos que buscar en cien años de papeles – dijo Ron.

- Es el período mas voluminoso porque son los mas recientes, los otros documentos seguramente no resistieron el paso del tiempo. Pero solo vine por el día, ya que quería saber que habían averiguado ustedes, pretendo regresar mañana a Stoneville. Además necesito la ayuda de Hermione.

- ¿Mi ayuda? – preguntó la aludida.

- Si, no creo poder revisar toda la información que hay en Stoneville sin ayuda, ya que solo nos queda una semana. ¿Podrías volver conmigo?

- Eh... si, yo creo que no hay ningún problema.

- ¿Y ustedes que averiguaron?

- Encontramos el diario de Regulus Black – contestó Harry -, y tenías razón, él robó el relicario para luego huir con el.

- ¿Encontraron el relicario? – preguntó Ari, sonriendo, esperando oír buenas noticias.

- No, creo que también necesitaremos mas tiempo – contestó Harry.

- ¿Pero que descubrieron?

- Al parecer Regulus vio a Voldemort hacer el hechizo del horcrux, entendió de que se trataba y decidió seguirlo.

- ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Para destruirlo?

- Al hermano de Sirius ya no le gustaba lo que le estaban obligando a hacer, así que quería evitar que Voldemort se hiciera mas poderoso, e incontrolable. Luego te pasaremos el diario para que lo leas con calma y saques tus propias conclusiones, ahora te daré los detalles generales.

Ron y Hermione se miraron entre si sin decir nada, era mejor que Ari se enterara de lo que Regulus Black sentía por Alice, su madre, a través del diario.

- En la única persona en la que Regulus confió para que le ayudara en esto fue en Caradoc Dearborn, un miembro de la Orden del Fénix a quien conocía desde Hogwarts, fueron amigos antes de que cada uno de ellos tomara bandos opuestos – continuó Harry – Regulus le contó a Caradoc lo que sabía para que este le ayudara a recuperar el relicario, pero le pidió que no informara a nadie de esto porque había un traidor en la Orden y era peligroso confiar en alguien mas. Caradoc no opuso resistencia a esta condición ya que pretendía obtener algo de fama ayudando a destruir a Voldemort. Juntos fueron a la cueva, pero solo Regulus regresó. Caradoc murió en el lugar. El hermano de Sirius cuenta en su diario que no pudo hacer nada para salvarlo de los inferis, y cayó a las aguas, él apenas se salvó.

- Personalmente yo creo que huyó – dijo Ron – y abandonó a su amigo porque era un cobarde.

- Como no sabía como destruir el horcrux, lo ocultó hasta hallar una forma de destruirlo, pero no menciona donde – dijo Hermione.

- Un mes después Voldemort le ordenó que asesinara a Sirius, a lo cual Regulus se negó – dijo Harry.

- Algo de decencia le quedaba al tipo – dijo Ron.

- ¡Ron! – dijo Hermione.

Harry aun no se formaba una opinión acerca de Regulus Black. A pesar de que la amaba había asesinado a Alice Potter solo para salvar su vida, pero luego había sido asesinado por no querer matar a su hermano Sirius.

- Lo último que escribe en su diario es que pretende huir antes de que Voldemort lo mate – dijo Harry.

- Sabemos que no pudo huir porque Snape lo mató, como Voldemort se lo ordenó – dijo Hermione – Pero al menos nadie supo del horcrux.

- ¿Pero menciona o da una pista de donde ocultó el relicario? – peguntó Ari.

- Me temo que no.

- Entonces estamos sin nada.

- Aun hay esperanzas con la reliquia de Ravenclaw.

- Pero si el diario estaba en la mansión Black, el relicario quizás aun esté ahí.

- Eso creímos, así que estuvimos mas de una semana buscando en ese lugar, lugares ocultos, o algún pasadizo, lo que fuera, pero no tuvimos suerte – dijo Harry.

- ¿Kreacher no sabía nada?

- Cuando llegamos a Grimmauld Place lo encontramos muerto en la cocina.

Ari se sorprendió y dijo:

- ¿Los mortífagos?

- Eso creemos – dijo Hermione.

Ari miró al suelo, pensando. Sabía que la búsqueda de los horcrux no iba a ser nada fácil, pero se estaba empezando a impacientar. Todas sus pistas terminaban en la nada.

- ¿Qué haremos? – preguntó al fin.

- Creo que todos deberíamos viajar a Stoneville – dijo Harry – Realmente no tenemos nada que nos conduzca al relicario, así que mejor nos enfocamos en lo que nos pueda dar una idea del peine de Ravenclaw.

- Severus mató a Regulus ¿y luego? ¿Qué pasó con su cadáver? - preguntó Ari.

- Fue enterrado en el mausoleo de los Black – contestó Harry.

- Veamos que posibilidades nos quedan: primero que Regulus llevaba consigo el relicario al momento de su muerte, Severus lo registró, lo encontró y se quedó con él, en cuyo caso estamos completamente perdidos – dijo Hermione.

- En ese caso existe la posibilidad de que él no supiera que había encontrado y que lo guardara para él – dijo Ari.

- Teniendo en cuenta que Black y Snape eran amigos es una posibilidad – dijo Ron -, y que lo guardara como recuerdo póstumo de su difunto amigo.

- ¿Amigos?

- Si. Lo que demuestra lo sabandija que es Snape.

- Otra posibilidad es que el hermano de Sirius ocultó el relicario en otro lugar, fuera de la mansión Black – dijo Harry.

- ¿Y si Black fue enterrado con el relicario? – preguntó Ari – También es una posibilidad, muy poco probable en realidad, pero no debemos descartarla.

- Mmm... no lo sé, es difícil de creer – dijo Harry.

- ¿Y que sugieres? ¿Desenterrar el cadáver de Black para ver si tenía oculto el relicario? – preguntó Ron en tono burlón.

- Sería una buena idea en realidad – contestó Ari.

- ¿¡Quieres profanar una tumba?! – dijo Hermione escandalizada.

- No hablarás en serio – dijo Ron.

- En realidad, si – dijo Ari -. Se que no es agradable, pero... – la joven se puso de pie agregando – ¿Les parece esta noche?

- ¿¡Tan pronto!? – dijo Hermione.

- Debemos movernos rápido, entre mas pronto descartemos cada una de las posibilidades, mejor. Ya casi es la hora de la comida, así que esta tarde podremos preparar todo aquello que necesitemos y esta noche visitamos la cripta de Regulus Black.

Harry se había mantenido en silencio. La forma en que Ari tomaba decisiones tan rápidamente y sacaba sus conclusiones le recordaba a el mismo. Dumbledore en cambio se habría tomado más tiempo para planear alguna cosa, tomando en cuenta todos los posibles resultados. ¿O quizás no? Se había dado cuenta que en realidad no conoció verdaderamente al difunto director de Hogwarts.

- Harry, ¿tu que opinas? – preguntó Ari.

- Estoy de acuerdo, mientras mas pronto descartemos cada una de las posibilidades, mejor. – contestó su primo.

- Si, nos queda poco tiempo. En una semana debemos tomar el expreso de Hogwarts y preocuparnos de un posible horcrux en la Cámara Secreta ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que nos tome registrarla completa? Teniendo en cuenta que solo podremos trabajar de noche y solo unas pocas horas.

- Yo creo que menos de una semana si incluimos también los túneles que llevan a la Cámara.

***

Era ya la medianoche y cuatro sombras encapuchadas se movían discretamente entre las tumbas de un cementerio. Se detuvieron junto a un antiguo mausoleo, donde podía leerse "Familia Black".

- Alohomora – susurró Hermione.

La puerta del mausoleo continuó cerrada.

- Intenta con ésta – dijo Ari, entregándole una llave a Hermione, ésta la miró extrañada – Es una llave maestra, puede abrir casi cualquier cerradura.

- ¿Casi? – preguntó Harry.

- No abre puertas que están protegidas por poderosos hechizos oscuros – contestó Ari.

- ¿Y si los Black usaron magia oscura para proteger el mausoleo? – preguntó Ron, un tanto preocupado.

- La llave absorberá el hechizo y se destruirá, pero no le ocurrirá nada al que la sostenga – contestó Ari.

- ¿De donde la sacaste? – preguntó Harry, recordando la cortaplumas que Sirius le había obsequiado, que tenía una función similar.

- Fue un regalo, pero fue mi abuelo quien le puso la protección.

Finalmente abrieron la puerta del mausoleo. Los primeros en entrar fueron Harry y Ron, con algo de recelo.

- Lumos – susurraron Harry y Ron al unísono.

Sus varitas iluminaron el lugar, dejando ver una escalera que los llevaba a la cripta. Bajaron por ella, seguidos de Hermione y Ari, quienes también encendieron sus varitas.

La cripta era enorme, en el centro de esta había tumbas, adosadas a ambos lados de una pared. En las otras tres paredes, la de la izquierda, la derecha y la del fondo las tumbas seguían el mismo patrón de las del centro, dejando un pasillo lo suficientemente amplio para que caminaran cinco personas, una al lado de la otra.

Generaciones de Black descansaban en esta catacumba. Pero Harry pensaba que Sirius, el último de los Black no tendría un lugar entre sus antepasados, en realidad no descansaría en ningún lugar.

- Es mejor que comencemos a buscar – dijo Hermione, algo nerviosa por encontrarse en ese lugar.

Los cuatro se separaron, cada uno en una dirección y comenzaron a leer los nombres grabados en las tumbas. Harry tomó la pared de la izquierda, Hermione la de la derecha, Ron las tumbas que estaban en la pared del fondo, y Ari buscó entre las tumbas que estaban en el centro.

- Lo encontré – gritó Ari, después de varios minutos de búsqueda.

Sacaron el ataúd de su lugar. Ninguno de los jóvenes hablaba, sabían que lo que hacían no era correcto, estaban profanando una tumba, pero no tenían otra alternativa.

Con mucha dificultad abrieron el ataúd, esperando encontrar un esqueleto envuelto en andrajos, y, con algo de suerte, el relicario, pero en su lugar solo encontraron...

- ¿Piedras? – dijo Hermione.

- No entiendo – dijo Ari.

- ¿Estas segura que esta es la tumba? – preguntó Harry.

- Claro, mira, ahí esta el nombre – dijo Ari, iluminando con su varita el nombre Regulus Arcturus Black.

- Quizás su cuerpo estaba destrozado, o no quedó nada de él y enterraron estas piedras en su lugar de forma simbólica – dijo Ron.

- ¿Fue Sirius quien lo sepultó? – preguntó Ari – Regulus murió como tres meses antes de que Voldemort desapareciera ¿no?

- En realidad no lo sé. – contestó Harry.

- Deberíamos hablar con Lupin, preguntarle. Es que esto es muy extraño. Si el hermano de Sirius no está enterrado aquí ¿dónde está?

Todos se hacían la misma pregunta.

Volvieron a poner todo en su lugar antes de marcharse, y salieron del mausoleo, poniéndose las capuchas de sus túnicas.

Mientras caminaban entre las lápidas, sintieron unas pisadas a sus espaldas. Se detuvieron, un poco preocupados, para asegurarse de que lo que habían oído era real y no producto de sus imaginaciones excitadas por el lugar donde se encontraban, pero el ruido no se repitió.

- Este lugar me causa escalofríos – dijo Hermione.

- Tampoco es mi lugar favorito en el mundo – dijo Ron.

- Será mejor que nos marchemos, ya es muy tarde. Y lo que descubrimos cambia un poco los planes – dijo Harry.

Al salir del cementerio, Harry y sus amigos se desaparecieron del lugar, sin sospechar que habían estado siendo observados por una figura oculta entre las sombras de las lapidas.

***

Al llegar a La Madriguera, Ari de inmediato le envió un mensaje a Lupin con su lechuza Gwendol, para que los visitara a primera hora de la mañana, lo que les daba solo un par de horas para dormir, por lo que los comentarios y las conclusiones de lo que acababan de hacer y descubrir lo dejaron para el día siguiente.

Lupin llegó a la hora del desayuno a La Madriguera, encontrándose con cuatro jóvenes somnolientos y desaliñados que lo esperaban mientras tomaban desayuno, bajo la reprobadora mirada de la señora Weasley, quien los había estado interrogando desde que se habían levantado, sin obtener respuestas satisfactorias.

- Ah, Remus – dijo la señora Weasley, luego de saludar al antiguo profesor de Hogwarts – A ver si tú puedes sacarles una respuesta decente a estos chicos que llegaron de madrugada. Solo contestan que tenían cosas importantes que hacer, y de ahí no he podido sacarlos. ¡Además me anuncian que se irán de viaje! ¿Puedes creerlo? No me han dicho a donde, ni por qué.

La señora Weasley estaba indignada.

- Señora Weasley, usted me agrada mucho y estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que ha hecho por mi y por Harry, pero por favor no nos siga preguntando, porque no podemos decirle, y la verdad es que no me gustaría mentirle – dijo Ari.

Todos miraron a Ari, luego que dijo estas palabras, algunos sorprendidos, otros un tanto divertidos. Pero la señora Weasley parecía ofendida.

- Bien, si es eso lo que ustedes quieren, los dejo en paz – dijo la señora Weasley, saliendo de la cocina dando un portazo.

Todos permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos, mirándose entre si.

- Creo que se desquitara conmigo – dijo Ron, rompiendo el silencio.

- No pretendía ofenderla – dijo Ari.

- No te preocupes, ya se le pasará.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Lupin - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Disculpa por hacerte venir hasta aquí, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo, como dijo la señora Weasley, nos vamos de viaje – dijo Ari.

- ¿Puedo preguntar a dónde?

- Preferiría que no.

- Lupin, quizás nuestras preguntas te parezcan extrañas, pero hay algunas cosas que necesitamos saber – dijo Harry.

- Está bien, aunque no entiendo por qué tanto misterio.

- ¿Fue Sirius el encargado de darle sepultura al cuerpo de su hermano? – preguntó Ari.

Lupin no se esperaba esta pregunta, estaba seguro que los jóvenes lo habían citado para saber los motivos de Dumbledore por ocultar algunas cosas, o porque habían descubierto un nuevo secreto que les ocultó el difunto director. O quizás alguna pregunta acerca de la Orden, pero definitivamente no esta pregunta, que parecía no tener relación alguna con ellos.

- En realidad no - dijo Lupin, con cara de extrañeza – Ustedes saben que el no se llevaba bien con su familia. Fue Narcissa Malfoy la que se encargó de todo, siempre fueron muy cercanos, como ustedes saben ellos eran primos.

- ¿Y esto no le trajo problemas a los Malfoy? – preguntó Ari – Después de todo Regulus fue asesinado por los mortífagos.

- En realidad no lo sé, no es algo que nos preocupara en realidad.

- Entiendo.

Harry y Ari se miraban entre si. Un montón de locas ideas pasaban por sus cabezas.

- ¿Qué está haciendo la Orden del Fénix actualmente? – preguntó Ari.

- No hemos podido hacer mucho en realidad – dijo Lupin – Umbridge nos tiene vigilados, está siguiendo el patrón de Scrimgeour. No quiere que nadie mas que el Ministerio se encargue de Voldemort. Aunque en realidad no está haciendo nada efectivo para detenerlo. Solo ese plan de control sobre las criaturas semi humanas para impedir que se unan a Voldemort.

- ¿Crees que esté bajo el hechizo Imperius? – preguntó Harry.

- No lo creo. Ella es bastante sádica y enfermiza para tomar medidas arbitrarias sin la necesidad de que la controlen.

- No entiendo como pudo ser elegida Ministra de la Magia – dijo Hermione.

- Nadie se lo explica en realidad. Aunque tenemos una teoría. De todos los candidatos para el puesto ella es la que mas favorece los planes de Voldemort sin la necesidad de usar el hechizo Imperius, mientras ella toma sus medidas absurdas en contra de los semi humanos, Voldemort puede actuar impunemente, ya que es difícil de creer que ella tome medidas directas contra él. Después de todo, la negación e ir contra aquellos que no pueden defenderse son sus estrategias favoritas para tener un aparente control. Así que creemos que de alguna manera manipuló la elección de Umbridge porque es quien representa menos problemas para él sin la tediosa necesidad de controlarla.

- Es peor que cuando estaba Fudge, al menos el era un tipo mas o menos decente – dijo Ron.

- Mantiene vigilados los movimientos de la Orden y sofoca cualquier mención de desastre. Quiere hacer creer que existe una relativa paz, que ella ha conseguido gracias a sus disposiciones, ocultando muchas de las desapariciones y muertes, mientras tanto ha creado un grupo aparte de los aurores, en donde solo existen hombres de su confianza, con los cuales quiere iniciar una investigación y cacería de mortífagos, pero que solo cubrirá sus errores. Como dirían los muggles pretende hacer una verdadera caza de brujas, dejando al verdadero culpable de todo esto riéndose en sus narices ya que le está allanando el camino para que tome el poder.

- ¿Existe alguna manera de detenerla? – preguntó Hermione.

- Solo el Wizengamot puede destituirla, pero, ahora que Dumbledore no está, no existe entre ellos alguien que tenga la suficiente entereza para enfrentársele solo. Deben reunirse y votar en conjunto, pero alguien debe dar el primer paso, y creo que nadie quiere afrontar realmente lo que se viene. Hay infiltrados, o personas que están siendo controladas en el mismo Wizengamot, y ellos lo saben, por lo tanto es difícil que confíen unos en otros y que tomen medidas en conjunto al respecto. La Orden no puede hacer mucho en estas circunstancias. Debo reconocer que sin Dumbledore estamos un poco perdidos.

Estas palabras desanimaron un poco a Harry, al parecer en esta pelea solo podría contar con sus mas cercanos.


	14. De regreso en Hogwarts

**Capítulo 13**

**De regreso en Hogwarts**

Narcissa Malfoy ¿existía la posibilidad de que ella tuviera el relicario? ¿Qué había pasado con el cadáver del hermano de Sirius? Era un traidor a los mortífagos, por lo tanto ¿ni siquiera le habían dado una verdadera sepultura para que fuera ejemplo de algún otro mortífago traidor? Pero de ser así lo hubiesen hecho público ¿no?

Todas estas eran las opciones que barajaba Ari, después de todo había sido una mortífaga la encargada de darle sepultura. La joven tenía tantas ideas al respecto, pero ninguna prueba que confirmara alguna de ellas.

Harry se encontraba en las mismas circunstancias ¿Y si Regulus Black no hubiese muerto en realidad? No sería el primer supuestamente muerto que en realidad seguía con vida. Sabía que era una idea un tanto descabellada, mas aun si el responsable de la muerte de Regulus había sido Snape.

El viaje a Stoneville duró menos de una semana. Durante esos días estuvieron revisando toda la documentación de la familia Cappar. Ron era el que más odiaba este trabajo. A Harry tampoco le agradaba, pero lo soportaba mucho mejor que el pelirrojo. En cambio Ari y Hermione parecía que habían nacido y vivido toda su vida en una biblioteca, algo que no estaba muy alejado de la realidad.

Pero se encontraron con una sorpresa bastante desagradable, luego de revisar todos los documentos, el peine de Rowena Ravenclaw había desaparecido en 1845, posterior a esta fecha no se mencionaba en ningún otro documento, testamento o diario. Llegaron a un punto muerto en que la reliquia ya no se encontraba en ninguna parte. Había desaparecido de todo registro, por lo tanto no era posible que Voldemort lo utilizara. Por lo menos esa fue la conclusión a la que llegaron luego de una discusión que duró casi toda una noche.

Al día siguiente regresaron a casa de Ron para preparar el viaje a Hogwarts. Debían estar el 1 de septiembre en King Cross, llevando con ellos una gran decepción ya que las dos pistas que tenían hasta el momento habían resultado ser un fracaso. Solo les quedaba la esperanza de obtener mejores resultados en la Cámara Secreta.

Miembros de la orden escoltaron a los muchachos a King Cross para evitar cualquier posible ataque de los mortífagos, sin embargo todo estuvo muy tranquilo.

Ron, Hermione, Harry y Ari obtuvieron un compartimiento para ellos al final del tren, pero pronto los primos se quedaron solos, pues sus amigos debían cumplir sus labores de prefectos. Cerraron las cortinas y se dispusieron a hacer planes para su incursión a la cámara.

En el trayecto hacia Hogwarts varios compañeros de Harry pasaron a saludarlo, Neville, Dean, Luna, Seamus, todos ellos mostraron curiosidad por Ari y la reconocieron como la chica que cantó en el funeral de Dumbledore. En todas las ocasiones la joven se presentó como Arianna y nueva alumna de Hogwarts.

Una vez en la estación de Hogsmeade, Harry y Ari se toparon con Hagrid. Este se llevó a Ari para que con los niños que entraban a primero, llegara en bote a Hogwarts, cruzando el lago.

- ¿No estoy un poco grande para llegar al castillo en bote? – le dijo Ari a Hagrid mientras caminaban por el sendero hacia la orilla del lago.

- Pero que dices – dijo el semigigante – es tradición que los nuevos alumnos lleguen de ésta manera al colegio. Tu no irás a primero, pero eres nueva en Hogwarts.

Ari sonrió, en cierto modo esto la emocionaba un poco, pensaba que mas valía tarde que nunca.

Ella subió al bote que seguía al ocupado por Hagrid, y dos niños de once años subieron con ella, que le sonrieron algo avergonzados.

Al llegar a las puertas del castillo fue el diminuto profesor Flitwick quien los recibió, en lugar de la profesora McGonagall, como era costumbre.

- Oh, Arianna, me han contado acerca de las novedades – dijo el profesor Flitwick al acercarse a la joven –. Tu serás la última en ser seleccionada para las casas.

- Muy bien, profesor Flitwick – dijo Ari –. Y dígame ¿la profesora McGonagall?

- Ahora ella es la nueva directora de Hogwarts, debe estar en el gran comedor, esperando al resto de los estudiantes.

- Entiendo.

Mientras tanto Harry había entrado al gran comedor con el resto de los estudiantes. Miró hacia la mesa de los profesores. En el centro de ella estaba la profesora McGonagall, lo que quería decir que ella sería la nueva directora de Hogwarts. El resto de los profesores se encontraban a ambos lados de ella, habiendo dos puestos desocupados, el de Hagrid y el profesor Flitwick.

Había dos profesores nuevos, Harry imaginó que uno de ellos debía ser de defensa contra las artes oscuras, y el otro el profesor de transformaciones, ya que McGonagall ahora cumplía las funciones de directora.

Hagrid entró al gran comedor y tomó su lugar, lo que significaba que pronto harían entrada los alumnos de primero.

El gran comedor estaba algo mas vacío que otros años, Harry notó que faltaban muchos alumnos que deberían estar en séptimo o en cursos inferiores de las casas de Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor. Sin duda se debía a Voldemort y la muerte de Dumbledore, los padres no creían que Hogwarts fuera un lugar seguro.

Harry miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin, en esta no parecían haber bajas, seguía igual que siempre, llena de alumnos desagradables, a la vista del joven de la cicatriz. Entre ellos destacaba Draco Malfoy, no porque fuese el centro de atención de su mesa, sino más bien porque parecía estar aislado del resto, al igual que el año anterior, pero esta vez a Harry se le hizo diferente, porque varios de los Slytherin miraban de forma extraña a su compañero.

Imaginó que esto se debía a que le habían confiado una misión a Malfoy, y este no había sido capaz de llevarla completamente a cabo, por lo tanto no debía estar muy bien situado ante los ojos de Voldemort, lo cual le alegraba. Si Malfoy había caído del sitial de príncipe de Slytherin, bien por él, era lo mínimo que se merecía.

Finalmente el diminuto profesor Flitwick entró al gran comedor llevando el Sombrero Seleccionador bajo el brazo, seguido por los alumnos de primer año en fila. Al final de ella estaba Ari, destacando entre los niños y el pequeño profesor.

Ari miró hacia la mesa que estaba junto al pasillo por el que caminaba, oyendo algunos murmullos de los alumnos se preguntó si estarían hablando de ella. Buscó la mesa de Gryffindor.

Al verla entrar, Malfoy reconoció a Ari como la chica con quien se había encontrado en la tienda de Madame Malkin. Notó que la joven buscaba a alguien con la mirada, pareció encontrarlo y le sonrió. Malfoy siguió la mirada de Ari y encontró a Harry quien le devolvía la sonrisa a la joven. Al verlo, Malfoy no pudo reprimir una expresión de disgusto.

El Sombrero Seleccionador cantó una nueva canción en la que se reflejaban los nuevos tiempos. Luego de esto comenzó la selección, uno a uno los niños se sentaban en el taburete y se ponían el sombrero al ser llamados por Flitwick.

Ashton, Mary, Ravenclaw, Bartley, Michael, Slytherin,… Green, Anne, Hufflepuff,… Sommers, John, Gryffindor. Hasta que el ultimo de los niños pasó la selección, y fue el turno de Ari.

- Dumbledore, Arianna – dijo Flitwick con su voz chillona.

Y comenzaron los murmullos nuevamente, esta vez más altos.

Malfoy miró a Ari con más detenimiento. ¿Es que acaso era familia de Albus Dumbledore?

La joven al oír su nombre se acercó al taburete y se sentó en el, poniéndose el sombrero seleccionador sobre su cabeza. Este tardó casi un minuto en decidir donde la pondría hasta que finalmente gritó:

- ¡¡Gryffindor!!

La mesa de los leones rompió en aplausos y gritos.

Ari se puso de pie, sonriendo, miró hacia la mesa de los profesores, a Hagrid y McGonagall, quienes le sonrieron, luego caminó hacia la mesa de su nueva casa, sentándose entre Harry y Hermione.

- Sabía que serías Gryffindor – dijo Harry.

- Pues el sombrero seleccionador no se decidía entre Ravenclaw, Slytherin y Gryffindor – dijo Ari en voz baja.

- ¿Slytherin?

Harry la miró recordando lo que le había sucedido cuando lo seleccionaron para su casa.

- Pero hice lo mismo que tú, – dijo Ari – le dije al sombrero que no quería estar en Slytherin.

- ¿Cómo sabes? – Harry parecía sorprendido.

Ari sonrió y dijo:

- ¿Importa eso?

Pero Seamus Finnigan que estaba frente a ellos los interrumpió diciendo:

- ¿Eres familia de Albus Dumbledore?

Los que estaban a su alrededor pusieron atención, ya que tenían la misma curiosidad.

- Era mi abuelo – contestó Ari.

- No sabía que Dumbledore tuviera hijos – dijo Neville.

Pero entonces la voz de la profesora McGonagall puso fin a la conversación.

El profesor Flitwick ya se había marchado con el taburete y el sombrero.

- ¡Antes de que comience el banquete debo decirles bienvenidos a otro nuevo año en Hogwarts! Este nuevo año será difícil, y espero que entre todos consigamos salir adelante sin el apoyo de uno de los mejores directores que ha tenido este colegio, Albus Dumbledore. También este año damos la bienvenida a dos nuevos profesores que compartirán con nosotros, el profesor Amos Woodtrouth, impartirá Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Un hombre de alrededor de cuarenta años se puso de pie, estaba sentado entre la profesora Sinistra y el profesor Flitwick, a la izquierda McGonagall. Su cabello negro y largo le daba un cierto aire rebelde, su túnica negra, sencilla, sin adornos, y su mirada de penetrantes ojos negros lo hacían parecer atractivo. Algunos aplausos acompañaron la presentación.

- Y la profesora Tabata Covington impartirá transformaciones, ya que como nueva directora del colegio no podré seguir dando la clase.

Una mujer joven, de mediana estatura y muy delgada se puso de pie. Llevaba el pelo peinado en un moño, muy similar al que usaba McGonagall, pero no tenía el mismo aire severo. Su cabello pelirrojo y su piel blanquísima contrastaban con la túnica verde oscuro que llevaba puesta.

Luego de los aplausos de bienvenida, la directora agregó:

- Bien, pueden comenzar.

Los platos se llenaron de deliciosos manjares que fueron atacados con gusto. Pero en la mesa de Gryffindor los que estaban sentados cerca de Ari la bombardeaban a preguntas, y pronto se corrió la voz por todo el gran comedor que ella era la nieta de Albus Dumbledore.

Al día siguiente, los cuatro amigos se reunieron temprano en la sala común de Gryffindor cuando el resto de los alumnos aun no se levantaban. La intención de esta reunión tan de madrugada era ponerse de acuerdo acerca de su incursión nocturna en la cámara de los secretos ese mismo día.

- He estado trabajando en una poción que espero sirva para destruir a los horcrux – dijo Ari, mostrándoles un frasco que contenía un liquido rojo intenso.

- ¿Esperas? – preguntó Harry.

- Es que me imagino que Voldemort utilizó magia oscura para protegerlos, por eso Hermione quiero que revises esto.

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó Hermione tomando una hoja de papel que le entregaba Ari.

- Es lo que he utilizado y los pasos que he seguido para elaborar la poción.

Hermione leyó el papel y dijo:

- Mmmh… ya veo, parece poderosa por algunos ingredientes que posee, pero… creo que no sabremos si funciona hasta probarla.

- Lamentablemente yo no soy una genio de las pociones. Siguiendo una receta puedo hacer cualquiera, pero elaborar una poción propia requiere un poco más de estudio de mi parte. Esta poción no es toda mía, mi abuelo comenzó a trabajar en ella, yo la terminé y espero que funcione.

- No te preocupes, pronto lo sabremos – dijo Harry.

- La idea es verter un poco de la poción sobre el objeto y se romperá cualquier hechizo de magia oscura que pese sobre el, y luego con un hechizo el horcrux será destruido.

El primer día de clases fue para los jóvenes como cualquier otro. Solo Ari parecía un poco perdida.

En la primera clase con el profesor Flitwick, que compartían con Raveclaw, demostró que era digna nieta de Albus Dumbledore, superando incluso a Hermione.

Luego tuvieron Herbología, con los Hufflepuff, donde también demostró amplios conocimientos.

- Beauxbatons es una muy buena escuela de magia, al parecer – dijo Hermione cuando iban hacia el comedor para el almuerzo.

- Sí, lo es, y muy exigente también, aunque un poco ostentosa – dijo Ari –. Me gusta más Hogwarts.

Minutos después estaban los cuatro sentados a la mesa de Gryffindor almorzando. Ari y Hermione comían sin ver lo que se llevaban a la boca, cada una de ella con un libro abierto junto a su plato, leyendo.

- Parece que tenemos otro ratón de biblioteca en nuestras filas – dijo Ron.

- Así parece – dijo Harry.

Ari apartó la vista del libro y miró a quienes había hablado, sonriendo.

- Debo ponerme al día en historia de la magia. Me he dado cuenta que voy un poco atrasada con respecto a lo que aprendí en Beauxbatons.

- No te pierdes de nada – dijo Ron.

- Como puedes decir eso, Ron. Historia de la magia es una asignatura muy importante – dijo Hermione.

- Si tú lo dices – dijo el pelirrojo.

- No estaremos mucho tiempo aquí, Ari – dijo Harry – recuerda los horcrux.

- Lo sé… pero en algún momento pretendo terminar mi educación mágica, así que no está de más algo de conocimiento.

Cuando terminaban su almuerzo se les acercó un estudiante de Ravenclaw, y les entregó a Harry, Hermione, Ari, y Ginny, que estaba sentada cerca de ellos, unos sobres.

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó Ari al Ravenclaw de sexto curso, que la miraba un poco embelesado.

- lo envía el profesor Slughorn – contestó el Ravenclaw – Yo soy Michael Corner, es un gusto conocerte, te doy la bienvenida a Hogwarts en nombre de los Ravenclaw.

Michael habló rápido, sonrojándose un poco.

- Gracias – dijo Ari, mirando a Michael. Luego desvió la vista hacia Harry y Ron, que hacían lo posible por contener la risa.

Cuando el Ravenclaw se dio cuenta de la actitud de los Gryffindor se ruborizó aun mas, y se despidió de Ari, marchándose rápidamente, sin antes lanzar una mirada llena de odio a los dos jóvenes.

- Por favor, chicos, – dijo Hermione, al ver como sus amigos rompían en carcajadas - compórtense.

Ninguno de ellos le hizo caso, después de todo no les agradaba mucho el Ravenclaw.

- Creo que tienes un admirador, Ari – dijo Harry.

- No tengo tiempo para admiradores.

Entonces la joven sintió que alguien la miraba, desvió su atención hacia la mesa de Slytherin y vio a Malfoy comiendo solo en una esquina de la mesa de su casa, y que no le quitaba la vista de encima. Al verse descubierto Malfoy clavó la vista en su plato.

- Esta es una invitación para una reunión que se celebrará el viernes en la noche – dijo Harry.

- Ah, sí, recuerdo que al profesor Slughorn le gusta rodearse de cierto tipo de estudiantes – dijo Ari.

- ¿Ya lo conocías? – preguntó Hermione.

- En realidad, no, pero oí a mi abuelo hablar de él el año pasado.

Esa tarde tuvieron clase de pociones con los de Slytherin. Al llegar al salón Ari y Malfoy se toparon en la puerta, queriendo entrar al mismo tiempo. El hombro de Malfoy rozó el de Ari, y éste saltó hacia atrás como si lo hubieran quemado. Ari lo miró extrañada, pero luego levantó su ceja izquierda sonriendo de forma irónica.

- ¿Algún problema, Malfoy? – preguntó Harry, interpretando la actitud del Slytherin como un insulto hacia su prima.

- Nada que sea de tu incumbencia, Potter – dijo Malfoy, abriéndose paso entre los Gryffindor y entrando al salón.

- Debería partirle la cara de un puñetazo – dijo Harry.

- Déjalo, no es importante – dijo Ari.

Malfoy tomó asiento al final del salón, en una mesa cercana a la que se sentaron Harry y Ari.

***

Durante todo el día se le acercaron a Ari alumnos de las casas de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw para preguntarle acerca de Dumbledore, darle la bienvenida a Hogwarts, o intentar entablar amistad.

Llegada la noche fue el momento de hacer la primera incursión a la Cámara de los Secretos en busca de los horcrux, así que los cuatro amigos partieron bien entrada la noche, cubiertos con sus capas invisibles y portando sus escobas, hacia los baños de Mirtle la llorona. Decidieron que cada día se dedicarían un par de horas en la búsqueda para no llamar la atención.

Una vez en los baños, Harry fue el encargado de abrir la entrada por las cañerías hacia el hogar donde alguna vez había vivido el basilisco.

- Es bastante tétrico – dijo Hermione al encontrarse en el túnel donde conducía la tubería por la que se habían dejado caer.

El oscuro túnel de piedra fue iluminado por las cuatro varitas. Caminaron por el túnel hasta toparse con un montón de rocas y piedras que bloqueaban el paso. Solo había una pequeña abertura que Ron se había encargado de hacer hacía cuatro años atrás, cuando esperaba impaciente a que su amigo Harry regresara con Ginny.

- Comenzaremos por la cámara, luego seguiremos por lo túneles, si allí no encontramos nada – dijo Harry.

Retiraron algunas piedras más para ampliar el agujero y luego lo atravesaron. Atravesaron la puerta circundada por las serpientes que daba paso a la cámara, dejando ver la enorme estatua de Salazar Slytherin que se encontraba en el fondo de la cámara.

- Es más grande que como la recuerdo – dijo Harry.

Ron y Hermione miraban a su alrededor visiblemente impresionados.

- ¿Empezamos por la estatua de Slytherin? – preguntó Ari.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la enorme estatua, la rodearon, buscando cualquier posible entrada, escondrijo, lugar secreto, etc., que pudiera albergar el horcrux, pero no encontraron nada.

Hermione y Ari utilizaron el hechizo movilicorpus, y con mucho cuidado elevaron a sus amigos para que revisaran la estatua del fundador de Hogwarts menos querido desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Estos revisaron cada milímetro de la estatua, descendiendo de vez en cuando para que las chicas y ellos pudiesen descansar.

Todo esto les llevó casi una hora. Luego descubrieron que cada una de las serpientes que adornaban las columnas era la entrada a nuevos túneles, lo que les ampliaba el tiempo de búsqueda.


	15. La copa de Hufflepuff

**Capítulo 14**

**La copa de Hufflepuff**

Ya había pasado una semana de búsquedas nocturnas en la Cámara Secreta, sin resultados positivos.

Harry y sus amigos se encontraban nuevamente en clase de pociones, en esta ocasión aparte de los cuatro Gryffindor y los cuatro Slytherin que tomaban la clase se les habían unido un Hufflepuff y tres Ravenclaw, un total de doce alumnos en la clase.

Mientras el profesor Slughorn hablaba, Harry se encontraba en cualquier parte, menos en el aula de clases. De vez en cuando bostezaba disimuladamente. Pero todo este amodorramiento pasó de forma inmediata al oír al profesor Slughorn decir:

- … y así trabajaran juntos con un alumno de otra casa con la que comparten clases.

- ¡¿Cómo?! – dijo Harry.

- Digo que este año en algunas de sus clases deberán trabajar con alumnos de otras casas, Harry.

Harry no era el único molesto con el anuncio del profesor, una ola de murmullos se alzó por todo el salón.

- ¡Silencio por favor, muchachos! – dijo el profesor sacando de su armario un cáliz muy similar al cáliz de fuego utilizado hacía tres años en el torneo de los tres magos, pero más pequeño. Lo depositó en su escritorio agregando: - De este cáliz saldrán sus nombres acompañado con el de su pareja de trabajo.

- Profesor, no veo la necesidad de hacer esto – dijo Harry –. Si debemos trabajar en pareja será mucho mejor hacerlo con personas con las que tengamos afinidad.

Los Gryffindor hicieron eco de las palabras de Harry, al igual que el resto de la clase.

- ¡Silencio! ¡Silencio! – dijo el profesor – ¿Ven que tengo razón? Los alumnos de distintas casas están de acuerdo en algo al fin. Esta actividad servirá para la unión de las casas, algo que Dumbledore hubiese querido.

- Y todos sabemos que Dumbledore estaba completamente loco – dijo Pansy Parkinson, lo suficientemente alto para que la oyera Ari, sentada a un par de asientos de distancia.

La joven Dumbledore la miró, le sonrió de forma irónica y dijo:

- Ojala me toque contigo, y te demostraré cual es la locura de los Dumbledore.

Ante esta amenaza Pansy solo la miró con cara de odio.

- Bien, comencemos – dijo Slughorn.

El profesor hizo un movimiento con su varita sobre el cáliz y de este se elevaron varias letras de color rojo que formaron el nombre de "Ron Weasley". Luego a su lado unas letras verdes formaron el nombre de "Pansy Parkinson". Esto no agradó a ninguno de los dos aludidos.

Aunque a Ron no le agradaba mucho Ernie MacMillan o alguno de los Ravenclaw, hubiese preferido trabajar con alguno de ellos que con un Slytherin.

Así una a una las parejas se fueron formando, Harry vio aparecer su nombre acompañado del de Blaise Zabini, Hermione y uno de los Ravenclaw, Terry Boot, Arianna Dumbledore y Draco Malfoy, entre algunas de las parejas.

Era evidente por los rostros malhumorados de la mayoría de los estudiantes que no estaban conformes con su pareja de trabajo.

Esa tarde en la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, con el nuevo profesor Amos Woodtrouth, y con quien compartían clases con algunos de los compañeros de pociones nuevamente, las parejas que se crearon en pociones fueron mantenidas, para pesar de todos los estudiantes.

Al parecer esto iba en serio, ya que de inmediato ambos profesores les dejaron trabajo a los estudiantes para ser realizados con sus parejas. Esto era inaudito, nunca antes visto, todos se preguntaban que sucedía con los profesores de Hogwarts que habían tomado una decisión tan absurda, hasta que finalmente les llegó el rumor que era una de las ultimas disposiciones de Albus Dumbledore, un experimento que había decidido realizar este año con los estudiantes de séptimo curso y que la profesora McGonagall, en honor a él, consideró prudente realizar.

Aunque ninguno de los profesores estaba muy convencido de este experimento, decidieron llevarlo a cabo, después de todo, quizás, tal vez, podría conseguirse algo bueno de esta experiencia.

Como ya era demasiado para Ron, Hermione, Harry y Ari, decidieron que sus trabajos con sus compañeros impuestos serían llevados a cabo otro día, ya era demasiada presencia de serpientes por el momento para Harry, Ron y Arianna.

***

Luego de tres días en que los alumnos de séptimo se juntaban de vez en cuando con los estudiantes de otras casas para realizar los trabajos que les habían encomendado los profesores, Harry y sus amigos pasaban otra noche en el laberinto en que se había convertido la Cámara Secreta.

Ron y Hermione caminaban por uno de los túneles con sus varitas en alto iluminando el camino.

- No sé para que seguimos buscando – dijo Ron, bostezando –, es obvio que no encontraremos nada en este lugar. Creo que Ari insiste tanto en buscar en Hogwarts porque es el único lazo que le queda con su abuelo.

Hermione se detuvo y miró a Ron fijamente.

- En realidad yo opino lo mismo, pero no había querido mencionarlo. Harry se molestaría y no creo que Ari fuera capaz de reconocerlo.

- ¿Pero te das cuenta que buscamos en vano? ¡Nos quedan la mitad de los túneles aún!

Un llamado a lo lejos los sacó de su conversación. Era Harry quien llamaba a sus amigos.

Ron y Hermione se miraron sorprendidos.

- ¿Habrán encontrado algo? –preguntó Hermione.

- Eso espero –dijo Ron.

Ambos corrieron hacia el lugar de donde provenía el llamado. Se internaron en uno de los túneles y en el fondo de éste vieron a Harry y Ari, que observaban una copa puesta sobre un pedestal.

- Vaya – dijo Hermione -, así que se encontraba aquí. Debo confesar que estaba perdiendo la esperanza.

- En realidad, yo también – dijo Ari.

Los tres amigos la miraron sorprendidos, al notarlo la joven agregó:

- Llevábamos buscando más tiempo del que teníamos previsto, y a veces soy un poco impaciente.

- Pues no lo parece – dijo Harry.

- Me controlo. Pero ahora lo importante es cómo lo sacamos de aquí. Conociendo a Voldemort debe haber dejado algo protegiendo esto.

- ¿Un basilisco y muchos túneles? – preguntó Ron – Sin mencionar que solo un hablante de parcel puede entrar aquí.

- Bueno, si, ¿pero solo eso? – dijo Harry.

- Supongo que tendremos que arriesgarnos – dijo Ari, quitándose la túnica.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó Hermione.

- La envolveré con mi túnica – contestó Ari.

Siguiendo la acción a las palabras, Ari tomó la copa utilizando su túnica para envolverla y así levantarla del pedestal. Nada ocurrió en un primer instante, pero luego las paredes y el techo comenzaron a temblar, mientras pequeños trozos de la estructura se desprendían y caían sobre ellos.

- ¡Corran! – gritó Harry.

Nadie espero a que le repitieran la orden. Todos corrieron hacia la salida del túnel, esquivando los grandes trozos de piedras que caían sobre ellos.

Una vez fuera del túnel, se dieron cuenta que en la cámara ocurría lo mismo, las columnas comenzaban a desmoronarse y la enorme figura de Salazar Slytherin se desprendía en pedazos, para lo cual no tuvieron más opción que seguir corriendo hasta la salida, donde montaron sus escobas y subieron por la alcantarilla hasta los baños de Mirtle, la llorona.

Exhaustos, llenos de polvo, con algunos moretones y rasguños, Harry y sus amigos estaban a salvo en los baños de Mirtle, con la copa de Helga Hufflepuff envuelta en la túnica de Ari. Y ahora era el momento de destruirla.

- ¡Vaya, que viaje! – dijo Ron.

- Sí, claro, era suficiente con los túneles, el basilisco y el hecho de que solo un hablante de parcel pudiese entrar – dijo Hermione, aún temblando.

- Hermione, estamos bien, ¿Qué más quieres? Sabíamos que esto era peligroso. – dijo el pelirrojo, de mal humor.

- No discutan ¿quieren? – dijo Harry –. Ya terminamos en Hogwarts, por lo tanto ahora tenemos que pensar en la forma de irnos de aquí.

Mientras sus amigos hablaban, Ari había puesto la copa en el suelo, extrayendo de sus ropas una botella con la poción con la que pretendía eliminar toda protección oscura sobre el objeto que quería destruir.

- Ya es hora – dijo la joven.

Harry y los otros la miraron, luego a la copa y entendieron.

- ¿Quién lo hará? – preguntó Hermione.

- Yo lo haré – dijo Ari, vertiendo sobre la copa la poción que tenía en las manos.

Luego empuñó su varita y apuntó hacia la copa.

- Espera… – dijo Harry – yo lo haré.

- Olvídalo, si la poción no funciona no voy a arriesgarme a que salgas herido – le dijo su prima.

- Pero tú…

- No voy a tranzar en esto, si me equivoqué con la poción, soy yo quien debo afrontar las consecuencias.

- Pero…

Ari no esperó más, levantó su varita y gritó:

- ¡Reductio!

Un rayo de luz chocó contra la copa, pero en lugar de destruirla, rebotó en ella y golpeó a Ari de lleno en el pecho, lanzándola varios metros hacia atrás, hasta que chocó contra una de las paredes y cayó al suelo.

Harry y los demás corrieron hacia la joven, todos ellos rogando porque no estuviera muerta.

- Respira – dijo Harry, luego de examinarla.

- Debemos llevarla a la enfermería – dijo Hermione.

- ¿Como explicaremos esto? – preguntó Ron.

- Madame Pomfrey nunca hace demasiadas preguntas – dijo Harry –. Hermione, envuelve la copa en la túnica de Ari y llévala a los dormitorios, Ron y yo llevaremos a mi prima a la enfermería.

- Bien – contestó la aludida.

Harry tomó en brazos a la joven y salió de los baños escoltado por sus amigos. Hermione tomó el camino opuesto hacia la torre de Gryffindor, mientras los demás se dirigían hacia la enfermería.

Al dar la vuelta en el primer pasillo, Harry y Ron se toparon con Draco Malfoy. La reacción de todos fue de sorpresa.

- ¿Que hacen a estas horas en los pasillos? – preguntó Malfoy, luego al ver a quien llevaba Harry en los brazos preguntó, con un leve tono de preocupación - ¿¡Qué le ocurrió!?

- No es de tu incumbencia, Malfoy – dijo Harry, esquivando al Slytherin para continuar su camino.

- Pero…

***

A la mañana siguiente el rumor de que Arianna Dumbledore estaba en la enfermería no tardo en divulgarse. Muchos curiosos llegaron hasta allí para averiguar acerca del estado de la joven.

- ¡Como se enteran de todo lo que ocurre! – dijo Harry al ver un grupo de estudiantes de cuarto curso husmeando cerca de la enfermería.

El y sus amigos habían ido a la enfermería llamados por la profesora McGonagall, quien quería detalles de lo ocurrido.

- Seguramente Malfoy les fue con el cuento – dijo Ron –. Recuerda que nos lo encontramos anoche en los pasillos. ¡Esa rata!

- Yo oí que esta mañana vino un estudiante de segundo de Hufflepuff, porque le dolía el estómago y vio a Ari en la enfermería – dijo Hermione.

La conversación entre los tres amigos se dio por finalizada al entrar a la sala donde estaba Arianna, acompañada por Madame Pomfrey y la directora McGonagall. Esta última no se anduvo con rodeos y les preguntó directamente el motivo por cual Arianna se encontraba así.

Harry y los demás se miraron sin responder, hasta que McGonagall dijo:

- ¿Y bien? Estoy esperando una respuesta.

- Profesora, - dijo Harry finalmente – Ari estaba practicando un hechizo y no le resultó como esperaba.

- ¿Qué hechizo? – preguntó McGonagall suspicaz.

- En realidad no nos lo dijo, solo que iba a practicar un nuevo hechizo en la sala común, una vez que todos se hubieran acostado. Eso es todo lo que nos dijo.

- Como no subía, yo bajé porque tenía curiosidad acerca de lo que hacía – dijo Hermione – y la encontré inconsciente. Luego fui a buscar a Harry y a Ron.

- Sin embargo, los compañeros de dormitorio de ustedes dos – dijo McGonagall, señalando a Harry y Ron – afirman que no se enteraron de nada de lo ocurrido.

- No quisimos molestar al resto – afirmó Ron.

Como los tres amigos sabían que habían sido llamados por la directora para averiguar detalles de lo que le había sucedido a Ari, habían pulido la historia que le contaron a Madame Pomfrey la noche anterior. Una historia que por lo demás les parecía bastante convincente. Esperaban que McGonagall opinara lo mismo.

- Muchachos, – dijo la directora, dejando de lado el tono severo por un momento – espero que entiendan lo delicada que es la situación en este momento. Yo sé que me ocultan algo, pero quiero que sepan que pueden confiar en mí. Yo no soy Dumbledore, pero Arianna es como si fuera de mi familia. No quisiera que hicieran algo peligroso intentando llevar a cabo alguna misión que ustedes creen que tienen.

- No se preocupe, profesora McGonagall, – dijo Harry – solo fue un accidente. La enfermera Pomfrey nos aseguró que recuperaría la conciencia en un par de días.

- Si, ella estará bien, pero aun así… Bien, vuelvan a sus clases.

Esa misma tarde, mientras Ari continuaba en la enfermería, Harry y los demás estaban en un rincón de la biblioteca deliberando acerca de la poción.

-No entiendo, la poción que terminó Ari se veía bastante poderosa – comentó Hermione - ¿Por qué no funcionó?

- Nos enfrentamos a magia oscura, muy poderosa. Quizá deberíamos buscar en la sección prohibida, – dijo Harry – después de todo ya podemos acceder a ella.

- Dumbledore debió tener conocimiento de todos los libros que hay en esa sección, sin embargo la poción no funcionó – dijo Ron.

- Pero debes recordar que él comenzó la poción, fue Ari quién la terminó. Quizás Dumbledore tenía otras ideas, quien sabe… – agregó Hermione - ¿Y si le pedimos ayuda a Slughorn?

- No podemos comentar esto con nadie, Hermione, tú lo sabes muy bien – dijo Harry.

- Pero no tenemos por qué darle detalles, simplemente comentarle acerca de un proyecto, o algo así, y que nos dé asesoría. Después de todo no podremos irnos de aquí hasta que Ari se recupere.

- Mmmh… quizás.

Al día siguiente Hermione visitó al profesor Slughorn con la intención de que le diera alguna idea sobre la poción.

- Vaya, interesantes ingredientes, algunos difíciles de conseguir. – dijo Slughorn – La sangre de dragón es muy poderosa, y en la cantidad en que esta poción la tiene debería ser capaz de destruir una protección de magia oscura. Me sorprendes Hermione, esta poción es muy buena… Vaya, también contiene veneno de acromántula.

- En realidad no estoy trabajando sola en esto. Arianna ha hecho gran parte del trabajo basándose en unos datos que consiguió – dijo Hermione.

- ¿Arianna?... Vaya, digna nieta de su abuelo. Por cierto, ¿como sigue?

- Ella está bien, lo más probable es que despierte mañana.

- Me alegro. Sin embargo no comprendo a que se debe este proyecto, Hermione. Tampoco entiendo por qué quieres mejorarla, ya se ve bastante potente.

- Si, profesor, pero como no hemos tenido la posibilidad de probarla, no sabemos si realmente funcionaría. Aun así nos gustaría saber si existe la posibilidad de mejorarla.

- Pero, por qué, para qué.

- Profesor, en estos tiempos creemos que es necesario defensas contra las artes oscuras, no sabemos cómo podrían afectarnos. Son tiempos peligrosos.

- Si, tienes razón… Pero lamentablemente en este momento no puedo ayudarte… Mmmh… Voy a estudiar ésta poción ¿te parece? En unos días te daré una respuesta.

- Gracias, profesor.

Ese mismo día, en el Gran Comedor, algo apartados del resto de su casa, Hermione ponía al tanto a sus amigos sobre la conversación que había sostenido con el profesor Slughorn.

- Entonces solo nos queda esperar – dijo Ron.

- Yo saqué algunos libros de la sección prohibida, quizás nos ayuden – dijo Hermione.

- Es lo único que podemos hacer por el momento, ya que no tenemos idea de dónde buscar los horcrux restantes. – dijo Harry – Aunque deberíamos seguir averiguando sobre el relicario.

- Opino lo mismo, y tengo una sugerencia, aunque quizás les parezca descabellado, y no obtengamos mucho al respecto – dijo Hermione.

- Dilo ya, Hermione – dijo Ron.

- Está bien. Se trata de Malfoy, y su madre.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Harry.

- Sabemos que la madre de Malfoy fue la encargada de dar sepultura a Regulus Black ¿cierto? Malfoy quizás sepa algo.

- ¿Y? – Harry tenía una idea de hacia donde quería llegar Hermione.

- Y Ari es la compañera de Malfoy para varios trabajos… Ella quizás podría…

- ¿Estás loca? Malfoy jamás hablaría de su familia con un Gryffindor, y menos con Ari. El quiso matar a su abuelo ¿recuerdas?

- A él lo estaban forzando a matar al profesor Dumbledore – aclaró Hermione – y al final no lo hizo.

- ¡No defiendas a esa serpiente! – reclamó Ron.

- No lo defiendo, solo marco la diferencia – dijo ella.

- Aun así, la única forma en que podríamos sacarle información a Malfoy, en el remoto caso que supiera algo, sería torturándolo ¿le vas a pedir a Ari que lo haga? – dijo Harry.

- Yo me ofrezco encantado – dijo Ron.

- A mi tampoco me molestaría mucho, pero…

- Vamos, chicos, yo se todo eso, y no pensaba precisamente en que Ari se convirtiera en la mejor amiga de de Malfoy para conseguir información, sino de la poción veritaserum.

Ambos jóvenes la miraron sorprendidos. Finalmente Harry dijo:

- ¿Y dónde conseguimos veritaserum? Es muy difícil de preparar, sin contar que lleva tiempo, el cual no tenemos. Esto no es como cuando preparamos la poción multijugos en los baños de Mirtle la llorona, Hermione, no podemos permanecer un mes aquí en Hogwarts para interrogar a una persona que quizás no tenga nada interesante que decir.

- Es que no será necesario prepararla, sé que Ari guarda un poco de esa poción.

Otra mirada de sorpresa hacia la joven de parte de sus amigos.

- ¿Cómo no nos dijo? – preguntó Harry.

- Supongo que no le pareció importante. Yo lo vi accidentalmente entre sus cosas en el dormitorio de las chicas, – dijo Hermione – dijo que era para alguna emergencia.

- Recuerdo que antes de irse a Rumania dijo que compraría algunos ingredientes que quizás podría necesitar para alguna poción. Debió hacerla en ese omento, supongo.

- Yo creo lo mismo… Entonces ¿qué opinan?

- Creo que será una perdida de tiempo ¿Qué podría saber Malfoy sobre Regulus Black? – dijo Ron.

- Quizás nada, pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo – dijo Hermione.

- Solo un poco de poción – agregó Harry.

Más tarde Harry y sus amigos se dirigieron a la enfermería a visitar a Ari. Una vez allí, vieron con sorpresa que en este lugar se encontraba Malfoy, preguntando a la enfermera por la salud de Ari.

- Ella está bien, lo más probable es que despierte mañana – contestó Madame Pomfrey.

Al ver a Harry y los demás, Malfoy se puso más pálido de lo habitual.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? – preguntó Harry, con cara de pocos amigos.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo, Potter – contestó Malfoy, con altivez.

- ¿Desde cuando te interesa la salud de un Gryffindor? – preguntó Ron.

- Desde nunca, - dijo el rubio - ¿Cómo interesarme en la salud de uno de ustedes, cuando son lo suficientemente estúpidos como para no entender mi presencia aquí?

- No me provoques, Malfoy, o te arrepentirás – amenazó Harry.

- No me asustan – contestó Malfoy, pues sabía que los Gryffindor no intentaría nada contra él estando la enfermera Pomfrey tan cerca, pero aun así, no quiso tentar su suerte, así que agregó: - Por si les interesa, Ari es mi compañera en los trabajos de Pociones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que entregaremos el lunes, y no me interesa reprobar por culpa de ella.

Luego de decir esto se marchó sin darles tiempo de replicar.

- Era evidente que su interés por la salud de Ari solo respondía a su egoísmo – dijo Harry, molesto.

- Ignóralo – dijo Hermione – ¿Pero ves que lo que dije puede funcionar? Cuando Ari despierte le comentaremos esto ¿te parece?

- De acuerdo.

***

Arianna estaba sentada sobre una cómoda silla frente a una pequeña mesa sobre la que estaba dispuesto un ajedrez mágico, listo para comenzar una partida. Pero ella se encontraba sola en este lugar. Estaba aguardando a su oponente.

Ella observó como el alfil negro, de su lado, le hacía una reverencia, a lo cual sonrió. Al levantar la vista vio a Albus Dumbledore de pie junto a la silla frente a ella.

- Hola, abuelo – dijo ella –. Llegas tarde.

- Como estás, querida, – saludó Dumbledore - siento la tardanza, pero he tenido demasiadas cosas que hacer.

- Pero, abuelo, ya estás muerto ¿Qué cosas tienes que hacer?

- Vaya, que sutil comentario. Pero Arianna, una mente como la mía jamás deja de trabajar.

Ari sonrió divertida, luego su expresión cambio y se tornó algo triste.

- Te extraño – dijo ella.

- Yo también te extraño – la expresión de Dumbledore se enterneció – Siento mucho no haber estado contigo más tiempo, y haberte dejado sola en estos momentos.

- Lo sé, abuelo.

Dumbledore movió un peón blanco en el tablero.

- Me alegra saber que te llevas bien con Harry.

- Es un buen chico – dijo Ari, moviendo un peón negro. – Creo que nos entendemos bastante bien… ¿Sabes abuelo? Tengo muchas interrogantes.

- Me imagino, lamentablemente no puedo responderlas, no se todas las respuestas, solo puedo hacer…

- Conjeturas – terminó Ari, sonriendo, mientras Dumbledore movía un caballo en el tablero.

El anciano sonrió, y dijo:

- Pero hay una duda que tienes en este momento que es más importante que el resto. De la respuesta no puedo estar cien por ciento seguro, pero creo que mis conjeturas son correctas.

- ¿Y de que se trata? – preguntó Ari, moviendo un alfil.

- La poción.

Arianna miró a su abuelo con mayor interés.

- Le falta un ingrediente a esa poción, pero debo agregar que la continuaste muy bien. El agregarle veneno de acromántula fue muy acertado.

- Gracias, pero dime, ¿qué le falta a la poción?

- Una gota de tu sangre.

Arianna abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al oír esta respuesta, sorprendida.

- ¿Mi sangre? – preguntó ella, mientras Dumbledore movía otro peón. – Pero ¿¡Por qué!?

- Es el ingrediente que le falta, lamentablemente no te puedo explicar por qué, no estoy seguro de la respuesta.

- ¿Mas conjeturas?

- Me temo que si.

Ari abrió los ojos, estaba oscuro, miró a su alrededor y pudo distinguir las sombras de camas vacías a su derecha, mientras que a su izquierda y frente a ella había una cortina.

- "Debo estar en la enfermería" – pensó la joven.

Pero entonces, con sorpresa, notó que no estaba sola. Había alguien sentado junto a ella, en una silla.

- ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó Ari, sin poder reconocer a su visitante. - ¿Harry?

La persona que estaba junto a ella se sobresaltó al oírla hablar, poniéndose rápidamente de pie.

Las luces de la enfermería se encendieron, y Ari pudo ver que su visitante era nada más, y nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

* * *

_Nota: Hola a todos lo que leen este fics y mis mas sinceras disculpas por no actualizar antes, pero entre las clases y mis problemas técnicos con el computador no había podido continuarlo, ahora que estoy de casi vacaciones espero que no se vuelva a repetir (si el computador me acompaña). Saludos y espero les guste este capitulo._


	16. Reunión con Malfoy

**Capítulo 15**

**Reunión con Malfoy**

Al despertar, Ari solo vio oscuridad, y se dio cuenta que estaba en la enfermería, sola.

- "¿Y Malfoy?" – se preguntó ella.

Luego entendió, solo había sido un sueño. Estaba sola en la enfermería y todo era silencio y oscuridad.

¿Y su abuelo? También un sueño, extraño por todo lo que habían hablado, pero a la vez muy cálido.

El sueño la inundó nuevamente, no sabía cuánto había dormido en realidad, pero se sentía aun muy cansada.

A la mañana siguiente, luego de la visita de Madame Pomfrey y de haberle asegurado que se encontraba ya bien, llegaron sus amigos a visitarla a la enfermería.

- No sabes el susto que nos diste – dijo Hermione, luego de los saludos iniciales.

- Lo lamento, no creí que ocurriría esto, en realidad. Confiaba bastante en la poción – dijo Ari.

- Si hubieses confiado en la poción como dices habrías aceptado que yo lo intentara – la acusó Harry.

La aludida sonrió, y dijo:

- Pero ya estoy bien, sobreviví. Díganme, ¿qué novedades hay?

Hermione le contó acerca de su conversación con el profesor Slughorn, y la promesa de ayuda que este le dio.

- Pero no le especifiqué para que era – concluyó Hermione.

- Respecto a la poción, lo que les voy a contar quizás les parezca una locura, pero, tuve un sueño con mi abuelo… él me decía cual era el ingrediente faltante de la poción – dijo Ari.

Los tres jóvenes se miraron entre sí, sin dar mucho crédito a las palabras de Ari.

- Creo que estuviste mucho tiempo dormida – dijo Ron, rompiendo el silencio.

- Yo se que se oye raro, pero creo que podríamos considerarlo, después de todo no perderíamos nada, ya sabemos que no nos mataría si atacamos la copa.

- ¿¡Estás loca! ¡Ese ataque no te mató de milagro! ¡Y porque la enfermera Pomfrey actuó rápidamente aun sin saber a qué se enfrentaba! ¡No creo que pudiese hacerlo de nuevo! – dijo Harry, molesto.

- Pero tendremos que probar la poción tarde o temprano – dijo Hermione.

- Exactamente, y alguien tendrá que arriesgarse – dijo Ari -. Si ya lo hice una vez, puedo hacerlo de nuevo. Cualquier cosa por acabar con Voldemort.

- ¡Que testaruda! – dijo Harry, aun más molesto.

- ¿Y cuál es el ingrediente que hace falta? – preguntó Hermione.

- Unas gotas de mi sangre – respondió Ari.

- ¿Unas que…?

Ron y Harry no estaban menos sorprendidos que su amiga.

- ¿Te das cuenta como se oye? – preguntó Ron, incrédulo.

- Si, lo sé, suena descabellado.

- Suena a magia oscura – agregó Harry.

- ¿Pero qué perderíamos con intentarlo? Nada en realidad. Vamos chicos, – dijo Ari sin darles tiempo de responder – esto es una posibilidad.

- Pero el profesor Slughorn dijo que nos ayudaría – dijo Hermione.

- Ahí tenemos otra posibilidad – contraatacó Ari - entre más mejor, ¿no creen? – Y agregando con voz lastimera – Vamos, en este momento estoy dispuesta a intentar cualquier cosa que nos ayude a acabar con los horcrux, y yo se que ustedes también, por algo están en esto también.

Finalmente los demás accedieron, después de todo, Ari tenía razón, no perderían nada.

- Pero esta vez yo seré quien la pruebe – dijo Harry.

- Pero…

- No hay pero que valga. Si estas tan segura de que funcionará, entonces lo haré yo, Ari.

Su prima no le dijo nada, es que ella tampoco estaba tan segura, a pesar de la voz en su interior que le decía que lo intentara.

- Hay otro asunto del que te queríamos comentar – dijo Hermione.

Harry y Ron se miraron, ellos aun no estaban muy convencidos con la idea, en realidad no consideraban que Malfoy fuera a ser de utilidad.

- Se trata de Malfoy – agregó Hermione.

Ari la miró con un tremendo signo de interrogación en el rostro.

- El estuvo aquí ayer, preguntando por ti. Dijo que era por lo del trabajo que debían hacer juntos. Y por eso se nos ocurrió…

Ron carraspeó.

- Está bien – rectificó Hermione – a mi se me ocurrió que quizás podrías intentar sacarle alguna información a él acerca de Regulus Black, después de todo su madre se encargó del funeral del hermano de Sirius.

- Hermione, ¿y tu realmente crees que él puede saber algo? Yo lo considero poco probable en realidad.

- Lo mismo le dijimos nosotros – dijo Ron.

- Malfoy tiene una relación mucho más cercana con su madre, que con su padre, quizás le contó algo de Regulus – dijo Hermione.

- Pero Malfoy me odia, jamás me confiaría algo a mí – dijo Ari.

- Pero tú trabajarás con él, y podrías deslizar en su jugo, o en su té, mientras trabajan, un poco de veritaserum. Si no averiguamos nada, podrías tomar un cabello de Malfoy, y luego utilizarlo para acercarnos a su madre e interrogarla a ella, con más poción si es necesario.

- Mmmh… me gusta como piensas Hermione – dijo Ari –. Eso tiene más sentido para mí. Pero eso significa que tendré que reunirme con Malfoy. Ya había terminado el trabajo para no tener que estar con él, pero…

- Es un sacrificio, lo sabemos – dijo Ron –, pero quizás tengamos una posibilidad.

Esa misma tarde del sábado Ari salió de la enfermería, con muchas recomendaciones por parte de la enfermera Pomfrey. Luego buscó a Malfoy, ya que mientras antes terminaran con eso, mas pronto se irían de Hogwarts para continuar con la búsqueda de los horcrux.

Finalmente lo encontró cerca de la biblioteca, nuevamente solo, como acostumbraba desde el último año. El pareció sorprenderse de verla bien.

- Supe que estuviste buscándome en la enfermería, Malfoy – dijo Ari, con un tono algo irritado.

- Fue solo por lo del trabajo, - respondió el Slytherin, altanero –, no creas que me interesaba por ti.

- Ni por un momento me imaginé algo tan descabellado como eso, niñito. Nada más lejos de mi pensamiento – comentó la joven con ironía.

Malfoy se puso lívido al oírse llamar niñito, y dijo:

- Bien, trabajemos en esto, mientras más pronto terminemos, mejor, ya no tendré que soportar tu desagradable presencia.

- Lo mismo digo.

Los jóvenes se reunieron en una mesa de la biblioteca para terminar el trabajo para pociones, el problema radicaba en que ese no era el lugar más apropiado para las intenciones de la joven Dumbledore, y no tenía una clara idea de cómo lo resolvería.

El resto de los estudiantes que se encontraban en el lugar, no dejaban de observarlos. Especialmente aquellos de Slytherin y Gryffindor. Esto le dio una idea a Ari. Después de todo era bastante incómodo ser el centro de atención y para Malfoy debía ser igual.

Ari miró a su alrededor, y los curiosos que los observaban desviaron la vista.

- Malfoy, vamos a otro lugar donde podamos estar solos– dijo la joven.

El Slytherin levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo, sorprendido por las palabras de la chica, sonrojándose levemente.

- ¿Solos? – preguntó.

- Si, aquí todos nos observan y es bastante incómodo.

- Ah, tienes razón.

Ambos tomaron los libros y salieron de la biblioteca.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó Malfoy.

- Sígueme – dijo la joven.

Ari se encaminó hacia las escaleras y subió hasta el séptimo piso, hasta la pintura de Barnabás.

- ¿Conoces esta habitación? – preguntó Malfoy, al darse cuenta de a dónde iban.

- Si, Harry me la enseñó – contestó Ari.

- ¿Has venido aquí con él?

Ari miró a Malfoy extrañada al notar un tono de molestia en la voz del Slytherin.

- ¿Hay algún problema? – preguntó ella.

- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

- Porque no quiero que los curiosos nos vean. Además no querrás que tus compañeros de casa te vean conmigo ¿o sí? Tu reputación parece estar ya bastante arruinada.

Malfoy se puso pálido esta vez, pero se repuso y preguntó con tono irónico:

- ¿Acaso te preocupa mi reputación?

- En absoluto – dijo la joven sonriendo. Luego poniéndose seria agregó – Termina con esto ¿quieres? Debemos terminar este trabajo, y me molesta que nos observen constantemente en la biblioteca, no podemos ir a mi sala común o a la tuya, así que este es el lugar más cómodo que conozco.

Finalmente entraron a la habitación de los menesteres, que ahora se había convertido en una mini biblioteca con un escritorio con dos sillas, una frente a la otra. En un rincón tenía una pequeña mesa con lo necesario para preparar el té.

- ¿Habías venido a estudiar aquí antes? – preguntó Malfoy.

- En realidad, no.

- ¿Y entonces a que viniste?

Ari miró al Slytherin tratando de adivinar hacia donde iba su interrogatorio. Levantó la ceja izquierda preguntando:

- ¿Algún problema?

- En realidad no – dijo el joven molesto– terminemos ya.

- "Oh si, esto será muy divertido" – pensó Ari, lamentando la mala actitud de Draco Malfoy.

Se sentaron al escritorio, uno frente a otro, y continuaron con su trabajo, intentando hablar lo justo y necesario. Ari realmente pensaba que interrogarlo sería una pérdida de tiempo, pero no sabía qué hacer para acercarse a él y quitarle un cabello de su cabeza, sin que pareciese sospechoso.

- "Si lo drogo y le saco un cabello" – pensó Ari mientras miraba a Malfoy.

Este se encontraba leyendo el párrafo de un libro, pero sintió que lo observaban. Levantó la vista y vio a la joven que lo miraba fijamente. Ambos enrojecieron inmediatamente, y Ari desvió la vista, enfocándose en su libro.

Ella se puso de pie y preparó té. Preocupándose que Mafoy no la viera, echó un poco de _veritaserum_ a la taza del Slytherin y se la entregó.

- No quiero té, menos preparado por ti – dijo el Slytherin.

Ari sabía que no iba a ser fácil, pero no se esperaba esa reacción tan brusca.

- ¿Entonces haces fiesta de té con Potter en esta habitación? – dijo el Slytherin.

- ¿Qué estás tratando de insinuar?

- Nada!

Esa actitud estaba colmando la paciencia de la Gryffindor. Ella tomo la taza de nuevo y se alejó del escritorio. Malfoy pareció intentar detenerla, pero ella ya estaba con la taza en la mesa del rincón, la dejó allí y regresó al escritorio, se detuvo junto al Slytherin, y lo agarró del cabello, echando su sorprendida cabeza hacia atrás. Acerco su rostro al de él y le dijo molesta:

- ¡Mira Malfoy, lo único que estoy intentando hacer es que este momento tenso sea más agradable! ¡Lamentablemente tenemos que trabajar juntos, no lo podemos evitar! ¡Trato de ser amable! ¡Trato de olvidar que tú intentaste asesinar a mi abuelo! ¡Que eres un asesino en potencia!

Malfoy se puso lívido ante estas palabras. Era algo que no esperaba en realidad. La furia en los ojos de Ari lo lastimaba, y no comprendía bien el motivo. El Slytherin se desprendió de la mano de la joven, dejando algunos cabellos en ella.

- Yo… - Malfoy no fue capaz de decir más, tomó sus cosas rápidamente y salió de la habitación.

Al quedar sola, la embargó la culpa. Lo que le había dicho al Slytherin había sido un poco cruel, se había puesto violenta, y la mirada que él le devolvió antes de desprenderse de su mano, estaba segura que había sido de dolor.

Ella sabía lo que había ocurrido en realidad. Sabía de la indecisión de Malfoy. Sabía que si su abuelo estuviese vivo lo habría ayudado a salir de la red de los mortífagos. Lo que le molestaba era esa actitud de niño malcriado, de no poder reconocer sus errores, de creerse mejor que el resto.

Más tarde en la sala común de los Gryffindor, Ari daba cuenta de lo ocurrido en la habitación de los menesteres a Harry, Ron y Hermione. Ahora ya tenían unos cabellos de Malfoy con los cuales podrían entrar a la mansión, y de esa manera drogar a Narcissa Malfoy.

- No te preocupes Ari, todos alguna vez hemos querido hacerle eso, y cosas peores a Malfoy – le dijo Ron, cuando la joven manifestó su arrepentimiento.

- Es cierto, no te preocupes, después de esta semana ya no tendrás que volver a verle la cara – apoyó Harry.

- No es tanto lo que hice, después de todo era eso o el desmaius para quitarle un par de cabellos, pero es lo que le dije lo que me preocupa – declaró Ari.

- Es la verdad ¿o no? – dijo Harry –. Deberías dejar de preocuparte. Que no te preocupe herir sus sentimientos, después de todo él no los tiene.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué sigue ahora? – preguntó Ron – Después de todo tenemos un cabello de Malfoy, la poción la probaremos mañana. Yo opino que ya es momento de marchar.

- También lo creo, pero siento un poco de pena al abandonar Hogwarts – dijo Hermione.

- En realidad, yo también – concordó Harry.

- Pero es la única opción que tenemos – dijo Ari – A mí también me gustaría permanecer aquí, y olvidar un poco las responsabilidades, pero si no hacemos esto nosotros, ¿quién lo hará? La Orden está enfocada en impedir asesinatos y conseguir pistas del paradero de Voldemort.

Al día siguiente, Ari bajó sola a desayunar temprano, y vio a Malfoy solo en la mesa de Slytherin. Sabía que en realidad sus amigos tenían razón, que a Malfoy no tenía porque importarle lo que ella le dijera, pero aún se sentía culpable, y quería reparar de alguna manera lo que había hecho.

Como aún no habían terminado el trabajo para el día siguiente, se acercó a la mesa de las serpientes para hablar con su compañero.

- Malfoy, debemos terminar nuestro trabajo.

Al verla, el Slytherin palideció levemente, pero se recobro rápidamente y le dijo con altivez:

- No es necesario, ya he terminado el trabajo de pociones. No tendrás que soportar mi desagradable presencia nunca más.

La joven levantó su ceja izquierda y le preguntó:

- ¿Y qué ocurre con el de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? ¿Ese también lo terminaste?

Por la expresión en el rostro del rubio, era evidente que había olvidado ese trabajo. Y aunque Ari ya lo tenía listo, sentía la necesidad de tener un momento a solas con el Slytherin para disculparse por lo de la tarde anterior.

- Mira, terminemos ese trabajo y no será necesario que nos involucremos otra vez, ¿bien? – dijo ella.

De inmediato se arrepintió de sus palabras, porque el rostro del Slytherin denotó un poco de tristeza. Pero para ella era un poco difícil ser amable con este chico. Quería estar con él un momento para disculparse, pero lo único que hacía con sus palabras era ofenderlo y lastimarlo. Algo que por cierto él hacía a menudo con la mayoría de la gente, pero ella no era como Draco Malfoy, y quería demostrarle que no todos eran como él, que con motivo o no, miraban a otros con desprecio.

- Volvamos a la habitación, por favor – dijo ella con la expresión más persuasiva que pudo lograr, y sonriendo agregó –. No querrás reprobar ¿verdad?

Malfoy se puso de pie y después de decir que iría por sus cosas, salió del comedor, prometiendo reunirse con la joven frente al cuadro de Barnabás y los trolls.

Quince minutos después se reunieron en el corredor del séptimo piso, Ari pasó tres veces frente a la puerta de la habitación y luego entraron. El cuarto estaba casi igual al día anterior.

- Lo primero que quiero decirte es que lamento haberme puesto agresiva ayer, en realidad yo no soy así. Perdí el control, y lo lamento.

Malfoy la miró sorprendido por las declaraciones de la joven. No sabía que lo sorprendía más, si sus disculpas o la expresión de su rostro, que realmente parecía arrepentido.

- Y con respecto a lo que dije… olvídalo ¿si? No es realmente lo que pienso, especialmente mis últimas palabras.

- No es necesario que me digas eso, en realidad no me importa, tus palabras no me importan – dijo Malfoy, intentando parecer indiferente a las palabras de Ari. – ¿Crees que puedes llegar a lastimarme?

- Sabes que eso no es cierto. Por eso me estoy disculpando. Sé que el que sea yo quien dijo esas palabras no es importante para ti. Son las palabras, no quien las dijo lo que te molestó.

- Olvidemos eso, ¿quieres? Y terminemos esto de una vez. Yo…

A Malfoy le hubiese gustado decirle que sus disculpas significaban mucho para él. Desde la muerte del antiguo director de Hogwarts, en realidad desde que era un mortífago, había comenzado a cuestionarse todas las cosas en las que creía, todo lo que le habían inculcado desde que era un niño. El hecho de que la nieta del hombre a quien le habían ordenado asesinar se disculpara por haberlo llamado algo que él se reprochaba desde hace mucho, lo hacía sentirse mucho mas avergonzado. Pero al mismo tiempo aliviado.

- En realidad, no es necesario que te disculpes, si no lo sientes – dijo Malfoy, luego de un minuto de silencio.

Eso sí que la sorprendió. Sus palabras, y el tono, ya que había abandonado por completo su actitud desafiante y prepotente. Parecía realmente como si hablara con el corazón. Eso le hizo entender que había una parte de Draco Malfoy que nadie más conocía, y le hizo sentir curiosidad.

- Siento haberte tirado del pelo, Draco, y haberte dicho esas palabras. Me disculpo porque en realidad lo siento… – dijo la joven – Y creo que nos estamos poniendo un poco sentimentales y me estoy sintiendo incómoda, así que mejor trabajamos ¿sí?

Ante estas palabras, Malfoy sonrió, de forma abierta y honesta, como nunca nadie lo había visto sonreír en Hogwarts, y Ari tuvo que reconocer que era una sonrisa hermosa.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana en el cuarto de los menesteres, hasta que les dio hambre, y decidieron ir a almorzar. Al aparecer juntos en el comedor, todas las miradas se volvieron hacia ellos. Lo que de inmediato los puso nerviosos.

Cada uno se acerco a su mesa. Malfoy se quedó solo en un rincón, mientras Ari se acercaba a Harry sus amigos que ya habían comenzado a comer.

- ¿Qué hacías con ese sujeto? ¡Te hemos buscado toda la mañana! – dijo Harry mirando con mala a cara a Malfoy, quien de inmediato lo notó.

- Tenía que hablar con él por lo que ocurrió ayer – contestó Ari.

- Ari, no era necesario, además ¿estar toda la mañana en eso? – dijo Hermione.

La joven Dumbledore lanzó un suspiro y dijo:

- Es que estuvimos haciendo el trabajo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Necesitaba una escusa para hablar con él, así que era lo único que se me ocurrió.

- Aun así, el disculparte con ese tipo, fue tiempo perdido – dijo Ron molesto.

- Es que realmente me sentía culpable por lo que le dije e hice – dijo Ari –. Les parecerá extraño, pero, él realmente parecía dolido por lo que le dije.

- Ari, él no es más que un mortífago, y si se siente mal o no, no nos debería importar, y menos a ti. El trató de matar a tu abuelo – dijo Harry.

- Pero no lo hizo, y mi abuelo le ofreció ayuda en algún momento. Quizás, si él no hubiese muerto, Malfoy estaría de nuestro lado ahora.

- ¡No puedo creer que estés diciendo esto!

Desde la mesa de Slytherin, Malfoy observaba a Ari y sus amigos, quienes parecían discutir. Probablemente por la reunión que ellos habían tenido. Si Potter estaba molesto, a él le parecía bien, pero no quería que ella tuviese problemas con los idiotas de Gryffindor, un pensamiento que le sorprendía.

Al terminar de comer, Ari y sus amigos se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a la salida. Al verlos Malfoy los alcanzó.

- ¿Terminamos el trabajo? – preguntó Malfoy a Ari, al alcanzarlos fuera del comedor.

Harry y Ron lo miraron con cara de pocos amigos, pero el Slytherin los ignoró, como si no estuvieran ahí.

- No te preocupes, – le dijo Ari – ya que tú terminaste el de pociones, yo terminaré el de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

- Ari, – dijo Harry – tenemos cosas que hacer.

- ¡Lo siento, no quise causarte problemas con tu novio! – dijo Malfoy molesto, ignorando a Harry, luego se dio la vuelta, y se fue.

- ¿Novio? Creo que me perdí de algo – dio Ari a sus amigos.

- No le hagas caso – dijo Ron –. Tenemos que terminar la poción.


	17. Ataque y horcrux

**Capítulo 16**

**Ataque y horcrux**

Era domingo en la tarde en el Hogwarts. Hermione y Ari estaban en la sala común de su casa, leyendo y esperando a que llegara la noche para hacer una última incursión a los baños de Mirtle la llorona junto a Ron y Harry, y utilizar nuevamente la poción, con el ingrediente faltante. Pero Ari pensaba en las últimas palabras de Draco Malfoy, antes de dejarlos solos fuera del comedor.

- ¿Donde estas? – preguntó Hermione, notando que su amiga estaba en cualquier lugar, menos allí.

Ari se sorprendió al oírla hablar, pues ya llevaban bastante tiempo en silencio. La joven Dumbledore lo pensó uno segundos antes de contestar.

- Mmmh, bueno… pensaba en lo que dijo Draco al mediodía en el comedor. ¿Pensará que Harry y yo somos novios? Porque ahora que lo pienso, de los estudiantes de Hogwarts solo tú, Ron y Ginny saben que nosotros somos primos, y de entre los profesores, también son solo algunos, y es difícil que ellos lo comenten.

- ¿Te gustaría aclarar con Malfoy que ustedes son primos?

- No lo sé. Es que nunca imaginé que desde fuera pareciera que éramos algo más.

- No te preocupes por lo que parezca desde fuera, como tú dices. A mí también me vincularon con él en alguna oportunidad, e incluso con Ron.

- Pero tú y Ron realmente tienen algo.

Hermione se sonrojó al oír a Ari, quien la miraba sonriendo.

- Bueno, eso… - dijo Hermione, algo cohibida, pero luego sonrió, agregando – Supongo que en algún momento pasó a ser inevitable.

Ambas rieron por el comentario de Hermione, quien luego poniéndose seria, dijo:

- Ari, no te vayas a molestar conmigo, pero, yo creo que Malfoy estaba un poco celoso.

- ¿De qué? ¿Crees que le gusta Harry?

- ¡Arianna! – dijo Hermione, seria, mientras Ari se reía de su propio comentario – Sabes a lo que me refiero. He visto a Malfoy observándote muchas veces.

- Lo siento, era una broma. – Ari dejó de reír, y no queriendo opinar respecto a lo que Hermione insinuaba, agregó – Yo más bien creo que él está pasando por un momento de transición. Creo que le tomó real peso a lo que significa ser un mortífago, el que te obliguen a hacer cosas que no quieres, y fallar. Los Malfoy han caído en desgracia dentro del grupo de mortífagos, a pesar que dentro de la comunidad mágica aun tienen algo del poder que les otorga su dinero. Habiendo en Slytherin tantos actuales y futuros seguidores de Voldemort, la posición privilegiada que antes ostentaba con orgullo, ya no existe. Está aislado ahora, pero no porque lo quiera, como el año pasado, sino porque sus compañeros y amigos le están haciendo el vacío, ya sea por desprecio o por miedo a lo que pueda ocurrir si se le acercan.

- Tienes razón, incluso Crabbe y Goyle lo han dejado de lado. Ellos no son muy inteligentes, pero saben que solo si están del lado de los fuertes e influyentes pueden conseguir algo, y en este momento Malfoy no representa esa fuerza e influencia dentro de los seguidores de V-Voldemort.

- Quizás solamente se sienta solo, y yo soy nueva aquí, por lo tanto no debería conocer su reputación.

- Ari, teniendo en cuenta su posición en estos momentos dentro de los mortífagos, yo no creo que él se acercaría a la nieta de quien le ordenaron asesinar, solamente porque se siente solo. Hay dos opciones. Quiere hacerte daño para hacerse grato a los ojos de… Voldemort, o tú le gustas. Y teniendo en cuenta lo que dijo al mediodía y su actitud sospechosa para contigo en esta semana, yo opto por la segunda opción.

- No sé si me agrade esa opción.

- Es lo que pienso, pero puedo equivocarme.

Ya era de noche, y cuatro figuras se escabullían por los pasillos de Hogwarts, hacia los baños de Mirtle la llorona. Una vez allí dispusieron todo en el suelo del lugar para comenzar con su labor.

Harry sacó la copa de entre sus ropas, mientras Ari hacia lo mismo con un cuchillo y la botella con la poción. Ella esparció un poco de la poción sobre la copa, de la misma forma que la vez anterior y con un gesto de dolor, que fue imitado por Hermione, cortó su muñeca y dejó caer la sangre en el mismo sitio donde había caído la poción.

- Hubiese sido mejor pincharse un dedo – dijo Harry.

- Pero solo hubiesen caído unas gotas de sangre, entre más, mejor – dijo Ari.

- Con tal que no te desangres…

- Si esto no resulta, y debemos llevar a Harry a la enfermería, ahora no tendremos excusa para lo que hacíamos – dijo Ron.

- Al menos ya sabemos que no me matará – dijo Harry, sonriendo.

- Creo que con esto será suficiente – dijo Ari, tratando de hacer parar la sangre de su muñeca con una venda.

Hermione se acercó a ella y con un conjuro hizo aparecer una venda en su herida, diciendo:

- En la sala común la curare más apropiadamente.

- Aquí vamos – dijo Harry. Sacó su varita de entre su ropa, apunto al horcrux y exclamó - ¡Reductio!

El rayo, que golpeó la copa, prácticamente la desintegró, al mismo tiempo que una sombra que lanzó un gran alarido, parecía salir de ella.

Los cuatro Gryffindor se quedaron en silencio, sorprendidos. Aunque no sabían que los sorprendía más, si el hecho de que la poción con la sangre de Ari hubiese funcionado, y que acabaron con un horcrux, o la sombra que salió de la copa, gritando agonizante.

- Uno menos – dijo Harry, rompiendo el silencio.

- Será mejor que nos marchemos de aquí en seguida, el alarido puede atraer a alguien – dijo Ari.

Harry y los demás no se hicieron repetir la orden. Tomaron los restos de la copa y salieron de los baños, directo a la sala común.

La sala estaba vacía. Los cuatro se sentaron en los sillones junto a la chimenea, a la que le quedaban pocas brasas, pero ellos no sentían el frío de la noche, estaban muy excitados por lo que acababan de hacer.

- Funcionó, no puedo creer que en realidad funcionara – dijo Ron.

Los demás lo miraron. Ron había verbalizado lo que todos pensaban, pero nadie se atrevía a reconocer. Y pensándolo de esa manera, en realidad se habían arriesgado mucho.

Esa noche no eran los únicos estudiantes desvelados. En la sala común de Slytherin, un estudiante estaba sentado frente a la chimenea, solo, esperando.

Era alrededor de las dos de la mañana cuando de las llamas de la chimenea emergió la cabeza de un hombre, de cabello negro y una abundante barba.

- Tardaste – dijo Malfoy.

- Tenía que asegurarme que estarías solo – dijo el hombre – ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?

- Yo… aun no. Es que no entiendo. ¡Por qué yo! ¿¡Por qué a ella!

- Draco, esto es realmente importante. Tú, más que nadie en Slytherin debería entender lo que esto significa. Ya hablamos de esto y estuvimos de acuerdo.

- En realidad no sé lo que significa, no me has dicho nada. No veo como esto pueda ayudar. Solo me diste esta orden… y no sé por qué…

- Ya lo sabrás todo en su momento.

- ¿Y qué pasa si no quiero hacerlo?

- Si Narcissa te educó bien, lo harás.

Después de estas palabras, el hombre se esfumó de entre las llamas, dejando a Malfoy pensativo y preocupado.

- Esto no tiene sentido – dijo Malfoy, para sí.

A la mañana siguiente Harry y los demás se dirigieron a clases como siempre, querían hacer todo normal, para no levantar sospechas sobre ellos. Tenían planeado irse a la medianoche a través del pasadizo que llevaba a la casa de los gritos.

Al medio día en el gran comedor, un chico de primero de Hufflepuff se acercó a Ari y le entregó un sobre sellado. El niño parecía asustado y se negó a decir quien le había dado el sobre, marchándose rápidamente.

Al abrirlo, vio que el papel en su interior estaba en blanco. Tomó su varita y golpeando el papel, dijo:

- Revela tu secreto.

Harry y sus dos amigos estaban atentos al papel. Este revelo un mensaje: _Hay algo para ti en la habitación de los menesteres._ _Ve sola a buscarlo después de las seis de la tarde. Cuando estés frente a la habitación piensa en un lugar para guardar algo valioso y lo encontrarás._

Este mensaje los sorprendió a todos. ¿Qué significaba? Aunque no tuvieron tiempo para hacerse demasiadas preguntas, ya que debían regresar a clases.

En la clase de pociones entregaron sus trabajos, y tuvieron que trabajar en parejas con aquellos compañeros asignados anteriormente. Por lo tanto Ari trabajó con Malfoy, quien habló lo menos posible mientras estuvieron en clases. Parecía incómodo y preocupado. Pero como ella estaba curiosa por el mensaje que le había llegado, no le prestó mucha atención.

Luego de las clases, Ari y los demás tuvieron una pequeña discusión acerca del mensaje. Para Harry podía ser una trampa, para Ron, quizás solo fuera una broma, y Hermione se inclinaba porque fueran todos juntos a ver el lugar. Ari en cambio dijo que iría sola, que quizás no era importante, pero tampoco perderían algo con ir y verificar el lugar.

Finalmente, ya eran cerca de las siete y media cuando Ari fue a la habitación de los menesteres. Extrañamente no estaba nerviosa, solo curiosa por lo que encontraría en ese lugar.

Siguió las instrucciones que le habían dado, y luego de pasar tres veces frente de la puerta, entro en la habitación. Esta estaba llena de objetos de todo tipo, y en el centro de la habitación había un pedestal donde se encontraba una pequeña caja, junto a ella se encontraba una nota. Ari se dirigió al pedestal y leyó la nota, esta solo tenía un nombre: _Arianna Dumbledore_.

Con algo de desconfianza, ella tomo la caja, que era del porte de su mano. Intentó abrirla, pero no pudo, entonces notó que tenía una cerradura.

- Alohomora – dijo la joven, pero nada ocurrió.

Minutos después, ella estaba de regreso en la sala común, les dijo a sus amigos que la esperaran allí y subió a su habitación. Al regresar les dijo que la acompañaran fuera. Se dirigieron a un aula vacía en el tercer piso, asegurándose que nadie los seguía o veía.

- ¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿Qué encontraste? – preguntó Ron.

- En realidad no estoy segura, pero preferí abrir esto en un lugar fuera de miradas curiosas – contestó Ari sacando del bolsillo de su capa la caja que había encontrado en la habitación de los menesteres – Había una nota con mi nombre junto a esto. – Luego sacó de su otro bolsillo la llave maestra que habían utilizado para abrir el mausoleo de los Black y abrió la caja.

Los cuatro miraron en el interior de la caja y no pudieron evitar sorprenderse. En realidad no podían creer que frente a ellos estuviera lo que habían estado buscando durante el último tiempo.

- ¿Es…? - comenzó a decir Hermione.

- El relicario – la interrumpió Harry.

- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Ron.

- Es el que vimos en el pensadero. – contestó Ari.

- ¿Quién lo habrá enviado? ¿Y por qué? – preguntó Harry.

- Creo que lo mejor es destruirlo. Después averiguaremos el quién y el por qué – dijo la joven Dumbledore.

Decidieron ir de regreso a la sala común a buscar algo de poción, ya que no querían perder más tiempo. Salieron del aula y se encaminaron hacia los dormitorios de su casa, pero al doblar una esquina del pasillo se encontraron con un cuadro escalofriante frente a ellos.

En el pasillo, frente a la escalera, tirada en el suelo y ensangrentada, estaba Ginny Weasley, y junto a ella, con su varita en la mano, estaba Draco Malfoy, con verdadera expresión de terror.

- ¡TÚ! – gritó Ron, fuera de sí – ¡MALDITO, TE VOY A MATAR! ¡QUE LE HAS HECHO A MI HERMANA!

Se abalanzó sobre el Slytherin, simplemente con los puños, tan furioso estaba. Malfoy estaba aterrado, miró al Gryffindor que se iba sobre él, tratando de decir algo, pero las palabras salían entrecortadas.

Harry y las chicas se acercaron a Ginny y para alivio de ellos, ella respiraba.

- ¡Espera, Ron, ahora no es el momento! ¡Debemos llevar a Ginny a la enfermería! – dijo Ari, acercándose a Ron y tratando de quitarlo de encima de Malfoy. Quien ya estaba en el suelo con un par de golpes del furioso pelirrojo.

Ron finalmente soltó al Slytherin, este último al incorporarse recibió un hechizo en el pecho, y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Ari miró hacia atrás y vio a Harry con la varita en alto, furioso.

- No hay tiempo para esto, chicos – dijo Hermione – debemos llevar a Ginny con Madame Pomfrey.

Harry fue a tomar a Ginny en brazos, pero Ron se lo impidió, levantando el mismo a su hermana, y tomando la dirección hacia la enfermería.

- ¡Movili corpus! – dijo Ari apuntando con su varita a un Malfoy inconsciente.

Madame Pomfrey no perdió el tiempo, y no pidió muchas explicaciones. Por la forma en cómo se veía la hermana de Ron, no había tiempo para esas cosas. Atendió de inmediato a Ginny, mientras Ari depositaba a Malfoy en una cama cercana.

- Bien muchachos, déjenme trabajar, retírense de aquí – dijo la enfermera, poniendo un biombo frente a la cama donde habían dejado a Ginny.

Los cuatro amigos, decidieron esperar, después de todo no podían hacer nada por ella en ese momento.

- ¡Debiste haber dejado a ese maldito en el suelo! – le dijo Ron a Ari, quien lo miró en silencio.

- Ron, aun no sabemos si realmente fue él quien la atacó. – dijo Hermione.

- ¿¡Estás loca! Malfoy estaba con ella en el pasillo, tenía la varita en la mano – dijo Harry intentando no levantar la voz, a pesar de la furia.

- Manténganse en silencio o tendré que pedirles que vuelan a sus dormitorios – dijo Madame Pomfrey, sin salir de detrás del biombo – Y por favor alguien que vaya a avisarle a la profesora McGonagall.

- Yo iré – dijo Hermione.

Por unos momentos solo se oyeron los pasos de la enfermera, yendo y viniendo mientras revisaba a la más pequeña de los Weasley.

- Ella va a estar bien, Ron, Harry, no se preocupen – dijo Ari, en voz baja, aunque en realidad ella no estaba muy segura de sus palabras.

Es que en realidad, cuando encontraron a la joven, ésta sangraba copiosamente, y estaba muy pálida. Harry solo la había visto así aquella vez que la encontró en la Cámara de los secretos, cuando ella se debilitaba y el recuerdo de Tom Ryddle se hacía más fuerte.

Cuando Hermione regresó acompañada de la profesora McGonagall, esta última se llevó a los Gryffindor fuera de la enfermería y comenzó con el interrogatorio, a lo que respondieron con absoluta sinceridad, excepto el motivo por el cual andaban en los pasillos a esa hora.

- Esperen aquí – dijo McGonagall, entrando a la enfermería de nuevo.

Al cabo de unos minutos regresó con Malfoy, quien mas pálido de lo habitual, y además golpeado, se veía asustado.

- Yo no lo hice – dijo el Slytherin mirando a Ari - ¡De verdad!

- ¡Claro que lo hiciste, maldito! – dijo Ron, intentando ir por Malfoy.

- ¡Eras el único que estaba ahí! – dijo Harry, igual de furioso que su amigo.

- ¡Silencio los dos! – dijo la profesora McGonagall – Malfoy explica lo que sucedió.

- Yo… subía las escaleras hacia el pasillo… - comenzó diciendo Malfoy.

- ¡Primero que todo, que hacías rondando por los pasillos cerca de los dormitorios de Gryffindor! – interrumpió Harry.

- Silencio Potter, o tendrá que retirarse a su sala común. – dijo la profesora McGonagall – Continúe, Malfoy.

- Subía las escaleras hacia el pasillo del tercer piso, cuando oí unos gritos, y ruidos como de una explosión, – explicó Malfoy, aun temeroso – corrí hacia el lugar sacando mi varita y al llegar vi a Weasley en el suelo, inconsciente, entonces llegaron ellos y nos vieron. ¡Juro que eso es lo que sucedió!

- Entenderá que esto es muy sospechoso, señor Malfoy. Deberá ser investigado, y según como reaccione la joven Weasley, esto deberá ser tratado por el Ministerio.

- ¡Le juro que yo no fui, no lo hice, de verdad! - Malfoy abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, aterrado, luego mirando a Ari, suplicó - ¡Arianna, tienes que creerme! ¡Por favor!

Hasta el momento Ari había permanecido impasible ante la explicación del Slytherin, pero en cuanto oyó a Malfoy suplicar dirigiéndose a ella y llamándola por su nombre, algo dentro de ella vaciló. Quizás él era inocente después de todo.

- ¡No te atrevas a dirigirle la palabra, tú, asesino! – casi gritó Harry.

- ¡Señor Potter, se lo advertí!

Ari saco de su túnica la varita de Malfoy que había recogido cuando éste se había desmayado y juntó la punta de ésta con su propia varita diciendo:

- ¡Prior Incantato!

Del extremo de la varita de Malfoy salió el fantasma del último conjuro que había realizado, la gris figura de un patronus con una forma de algún ave, no muy definida.

- Este fue su último conjuro – dijo Ari.

- Con un patronus es imposible que el señor Malfoy haya dejado a la señorita Weasley de esta manera – dijo la profesora McGonagall.

- Eso no quiere decir que él no lo haya hecho – dijo Harry – El perfectamente pudo haber convocado un patronus cuando nos oyó venir por si revisaban su varita.

- ¡Yo no lo hice! – dijo Malfoy nuevamente, su mirada no se despegaba de la de Ari, como si pensara que si ella se ponía de su lado, quizás tendría alguna posibilidad de ser absuelto de un crimen, cuyas circunstancias lo acusaban.

- ¡Eres una maldita comadreja! – dijo Ron – Lo que acaba de hacer Ari no significa nada, Harry tiene razón, siempre pudiste haber previsto algo como esto y conjurar cualquier hechizo inofensivo para pasar por inocente.

- Suficiente señor Weasley – dijo McGonagall – Entiendo cómo se siente, pero estamos fuera de la enfermería y en este momento están atendiendo a su hermana, así que por favor guarde silencio. Señor Malfoy, regrese a los dormitorios, y no salga de ahí, usted aun es sospechoso de este ataque. Ustedes pueden quedarse aquí si lo desean – agregó, dirigiéndose a los demás. – Yo avisaré a los señores Weasley de lo que ha ocurrido, y creo que lo mejor será avisar al Ministerio también.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que me llevaran los del Ministerio? – Preguntó Malfoy aterrado - ¿Me llevaran a Azkaban?

- Eso no está dentro de mis decisiones, señor Malfoy.

La condición de Ginny era mucho peor de lo que Ari había estado unos días antes, y lamentablemente debió ser trasladada a San Mungo esa misma madrugada. Los señores Weasley la esperaban ahí.

La mañana del martes, muy temprano, llegaron algunos aurores del Ministerio, acompañando a la nueva Ministra de magia, Dolores Umbridge. Estuvieron toda la mañana interrogando a Malfoy, quien se mantenía con la misma historia, alegando su inocencia. La madre del Slytherin también había llegado, e insistió en estar presente durante el interrogatorio, lo cual fue aceptado, después de todo, era una familia de dinero y de sangre limpia, y Umbridge, a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con Voldemort en la forma, si lo estaba en el fondo, y le daba mucha importancia a la sangre.

Harry y Ron lo único que querían era salir de Hogwarts y marcharse a San Mungo, pero ahora el trabajo en el colegio no había terminado, después de todo tenían el misterio del relicario, y debían aclarar el ataque de Ginny.

En realidad solo Hermione y Ari insistían en aclarar el ataque a Ginny, ya que para Harry y Ron solo existía un culpable, y este era Draco Malfoy.

- No seremos de ayuda en San Mungo, - dijo Ari – pero si será útil averiguar quien envió el relicario y quien atacó a Ginny.

- ¿Continuas con eso? – atacó Ron – Es obvio quien fue el culpable, ¡MALFOY!

- ¿Y con qué motivo?

- ¡No necesita un motivo, es un maldito, un mortífago y un asesino! – dio Harry, intentando conservar la calma.

Hermione apareció en el aula vacía en la cual hablaban arrastrando con ella al pequeño niño que le había dado la nota a Ari el día anterior.

- El insiste en que no hizo nada, que no te entregó ninguna nota – dijo Hermione, dirigiéndose a Ari.

El pequeño Hufflepuff estaba aterrorizado, y el hecho de que Harry y Ron estuviesen furiosos en ese momento, no contribuía a calmarlo.

Ari se acercó al niño y dedicándole su mejor sonrisa para que se calmara, le dijo:

- No te haremos nada, no te preocupes. Y si alguien te amenazó para que no hablaras, nosotros te protegeremos, puedes hablar con confianza.

- Pero es q-que yo no sé a qué se refieren, yo realmente no entregué ninguna nota a-ayer, a nadie, de- de verdad. – dijo el Hufflepuff, muy asustado – Se e-están equivocando de per-persona.

Ari lo miró arrugando el ceño. Luego le sonrió y le dijo que podía marcharse. El Hufflepuff no se hizo repetir la orden y se fue corriendo.

- ¡Por qué lo dejas ir! – casi gritó Harry.

- No tiene caso hacerle preguntas, alguien lo hechizo para que no recordara lo que sucedió ayer. – dijo Ari.

- ¿Como lo sabes? – preguntó Ron.

- Cuando mencioné el hecho, sus ojos se tornaron vacíos por un momento, como si algo le impidiera recordar. Quien sea que nos haya enviado el relicario, no quería que lo descubriéramos y se aseguró de eso.

_**Nota de la autora:**__ En el capítulo anterior olvide pedir disculpas por no haber actualizado en tantos meses. Ahora lo hago. Siento mucho haber tenido abandonado este fics, pero el año que acaba de pasar me ha tenido muy ocupada por motivos varios, pero solo espero que no se vuelva a repetir. Gracias por leerme, y espero que dejen sus comentarios para saber si les gusta o no. Todo comentario es bien recibido._

_Acabo de publicar una nueva historia, es un crossover y es el único en su categoría, así que imagino que no será muy leído, pasen a verlo, denle una oportunidad, es una combinación extraña, lo sé: la saga dark hunter, con kuroshitsuji, es raro. Se llama "Huyendo del infierno" y ya subí el prólogo. Espero subir la próxima semana el primer capítulo que se llama "Demonios y más demonios". _Quizás lo suba como una historia normal en la categoría Kuroshitsuji, según como le vaya.

_Gracias nuevamente, por ahí nos leemos._


	18. La huida de Hogwarts

**Capítulo 17**

**La Huida de Hogwarts**

- Un horcrux menos – dijo Ron.

Los cuatro Gryffindor se encontraban en un aula vacía y acababan de destruir el relicario.

Era miércoles en la tarde, y debido a la preocupación, que para ellos representaba el que Ginny estuviese en el hospital habían olvidado completamente destruir el relicario antes.

- Con este ya serian 4 horcrux fuera de circulación – dijo Hermione – Solo nos faltan la serpiente de Voldemort, y la reliquia desconocida.

- Lo lamento, chicas, pero ya no tenemos nada que hacer en Hogwarts, – dijo Harry a Hermione y Ari – debemos irnos de aquí. El relicario está destruido, y ya sabemos que Malfoy atacó a Ginny.

- Eso no es seguro, pero tienes razón, debemos irnos de aquí. No hay nada más que podamos hacer en Hogwarts – dijo Ari.

La primera intención de las chicas había sido investigar el ataque a la menor de los Weasley, pero debían reconocer que en estos momentos era una pérdida de tiempo. Después de todo cuando Ginny despertara señalaría a su atacante.

- Profesor Woodtrouth – dijo Harry al ver al profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras aparecer en el salón donde él se encontraba con sus amigos.

- Arianna, - dijo el profesor – te buscaba. Por cierto Ron, lamento lo de tu hermana.

- Gracias, solo espero que ese maldito de Malfoy pague lo que hizo.

El profesor de defensa pareció algo molesto por el comentario de Ron:

- Aun no es seguro que el joven Malfoy haya sido el responsable del ataque en contra de tu hermana.

- Era el único que estaba allí, profesor.

- Solo digo que no se deben sacar conclusiones apresuradas sin estar en conocimiento de todos los hechos. A lo largo de mi vida, me he dado cuenta que no todo es como parece. Que en ocasiones hacemos cosas que para algunos parecen sospechosas, y que las decisiones que tomamos de manera apresurada o dejándonos llevar por las apariencias pueden pesarnos toda la vida.

Los Gryffindor se miraron entre sí, preguntándose qué decisión apresurada había tomado el profesor Woodtrouth, que aun le pesaba. Ninguno se atrevió a preguntar.

Arianna y el profesor salieron del aula, y decidieron caminar por los pasillos para tratar el tema que le interesaba a Woodtrouth.

- Se trata de Draco Malfoy – dijo el profesor.

- ¿Quiere saber lo que ocurrió esa noche?

- Seré sincero contigo, no creo que el haya cometido el ataque contra la señorita Weasley. Más bien creo que se vio envuelto en la situación. Arianna, tu abuelo jamás habría permitido que se cometiera una injusticia, y creo que con Malfoy se está cometiendo una en estos momentos. Dime, ¿harás algo al respecto?

Estas palabras sorprendieron a la joven. En realidad no esperaba una intervención de parte del profesor en este asunto. Siempre se había mantenido a una distancia cortes con todos sus estudiantes. Que se interesara por uno de ellos de esta manera le parecía ciertamente extraño.

- No entiendo porque trata este asunto conmigo, profesor. Debería plantearle sus inquietudes a la profesora McGonagall, ella es la nueva directora de Hogwarts, y por lo tanto quien toma las decisiones. No importa mucho mi opinión en este asunto. No por el hecho de ser nieta de Albus Dumbledore mi opinión es tomada en cuenta. Aun soy una estudiante en Hogwarts.

- Pero me gustaría saber tu opinión.

La joven pareció dudar un momento, hasta que finalmente dijo:

- En realidad no creo que él esté involucrado en el ataque contra Ginny. Es eso, o él es un excelente actor. Me parece convincente su defensa, pero, como le dije antes, mi opinión no es tomada en cuenta. Además si él es inocente, eso se demostrará y quedará libre.

- ¿Cómo ocurrió con Sirius Black?

- No necesariamente tiene que ocurrir lo mismo – dijo Arianna, luego de un momento de silencio, debido a la sorpresa que le causó la comparación. – Ginny despertará y dirá lo que pasó. Si Malfoy es inocente ella lo dirá, y él quedará libre.

- ¿Y qué ocurre si ella no despierta?

- Ella despertará, profesor.

- Arianna, solo espero que no cometas el mismo error de tu abuelo, abandonando a Malfoy, como él abandonó a Sirius.

- Curioso que lo mencione, profesor, cuando un momento antes me estaba diciendo que mi abuelo jamás dejó pasar una injusticia.

Woodtrouth sonrió.

- Tienes razón, lo dije. Creo que me contradigo a mí mismo. Soy una contradicción en mí mismo. Aun así, espero que hagas lo correcto. Nos vemos en clases, Ari.

El profesor se alejó unos pasos, luego se detuvo, y agregó:

- Por cierto, se llevarán a Malfoy mañana. El Ministerio decidió que estaría mejor en Azkaban hasta que se descubra su participación en los hechos.

- Creí que no se lo llevarían, profesor.

- Es una orden que acaba de llegar, en realidad. Mañana partirá.

Malfoy se encontraba en la oficina de Slughorn. Había estado en ese lugar desde que lo habían encontrado con Ginny Weasley. Luego del interrogatorio la madre de Malfoy se había marchado, y lo habían dejado encerrado y solo.

Su situación era muy comprometedora. En otras circunstancias, quizás le habrían permitido regresar a los dormitorios de su casa, pero en la actualidad, todos desconfiaban de él, y el hecho de ser hijo de un mortífago reconocido no ayudaba en lo absoluto a su situación.

La puerta de la oficina, a sus espaldas, se abrió. El apenas alcanzó a girar un poco la cabeza para ver quien entraba, cuando un rayo lo golpeó, haciéndole perder el conocimiento.

- ¿Qué quería el profesor Woodtrouth? – preguntó Hermione, una vez Ari hubo regresado.

- En realidad, no es importante – contestó Arianna –. Debemos enfocarnos en la destrucción de los horcrux, ahora.

- ¿Ya no crees que debemos quedarnos para averiguar quien atacó a Ginny? – preguntó Hermione.

- Ella lo dirá cuando despierte. Si fue Malfoy o no, lo sabremos cuando ella esté mejor. – contestó Ari.

- Pero…

- Hermione, eres la única que cree que debemos quedarnos y averiguar esto, cuando todos sabemos que el culpable ya está encerrado – dijo Harry.

- No te confundas, Harry. Yo no creo que el caso esté cerrado. Pero debemos tener en cuenta que nuestra misión es encontrar los horcrux. – dijo Ari – Mientras más pronto acabemos con la amenaza que significa Voldemort, menos daño harán sus seguidores, y por lo tanto, menos ataques habrá.

- Pero no se dan cuenta, que si no es Malfoy el atacante, hay una persona peligrosa en Hogwarts. – Contraatacó Hermione.

- ¿Vamos a continuar con la discusión? Es obvio que él es el culpable. Debemos marcharnos, buscar la reliquia que falta y acabar con la serpiente. – dijo Ron, molesto.

Hermione no quiso seguir discutiendo. Entendía como se sentía su novio. Y al igual que él, ella estaba muy preocupada por Ginny. Pero también se sentía intranquila abandonando Hogwarts, dejando a un posible asesino en el colegio.

- Está decidido – dijo Harry –, nos iremos esta noche.

Era pasada la medianoche. Cuatro figuras encapuchadas corrían por uno de los patios de Hogwarts hacia el sauce boxeador. Detuvieron los movimientos del árbol y se sumergieron en las profundidades de la cavidad que conducía a la casa de los gritos.

Uno tras de otro, Ron, Hermione, Ari y Harry, cerrando la marcha, se internaron en el túnel. Cada uno de ellos se preguntaba que seguiría ahora. Que pasaría en sus vidas. Que deberían hacer para lograr un objetivo que adultos, con muchos años de experiencia, no habían conseguido.

Una vez dentro de la abandonada y empolvada casa de los gritos, decidieron hacer la aparición conjunta, terminando en Grimauld Place. Ese sería su nuevo cuartel general. No podían regresar a La Madriguera, ya que allí no tendrían completa libertad de acción. Estaban seguros que la parte más difícil de la búsqueda venía ahora. No podían destruir la serpiente hasta que la reliquia faltante apareciera, ya que eso alertaría a Voldemort de la búsqueda y destrucción de los horcrux.

Esa misma noche se establecieron en el lugar. Hermione se encargó de los encantamientos anti intrusos, mientras los otros hacían más habitable el lugar.

- Creo que ha llegado el momento de discutir nuestro próximo movimiento – dijo Harry, a la mañana siguiente, luego de, tener todos, una noche de sueño inquieto.

- Creo que todos tenemos claro que no sabemos qué hacer. Las pistas para la reliquia de Ravenclaw se han terminado, – dijo Ron – reconozcámoslo, no tenemos ni idea qué camino seguir. Estamos solos, nos pidieron que no compartiéramos esta investigación con nadie ¿recuerdan?

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio. Al comienzo no importaba las dificultades que enfrentaban, las pocas pistas que tenían, sabían que eso era parte de la tarea que se habían echado a sus espaldas. Pero ahora que Ginny estaba grave en San Mungo, con posibilidades de morir, algo que ninguno de ellos quería reconocer, la euforia por haber obtenido dos horcrux en tan poco tiempo, ya se había ido. Harry estaba deprimido y desencantado, al igual que Ron y Hermione, aunque esta última intentaba aparentar calma, y ser una fortaleza para sus amigos. Ari también daba cuenta de estar pasando por un mal momento. No había tenido tiempo de vivir el duelo por la muerte de su abuelo. Se había enfocado en la misión y nada más. Y ahora cada día que pasaba se sentía más decaída, y el ánimo de sus amigos la había contagiado completamente.

- Solo nos queda el seguir investigando, ustedes lo saben – dijo Ari.

Después de esas palabras todos se miraron sin decir nada. Es que en realidad no había nada más que decir para ellos. Simplemente la euforia inicial se había ido y debían reconocer que estaban completamente perdidos.

Esa tarde fueron al Hospital San Mungo. El que los vieran a pesar de haber huido del colegio no les importaba en realidad. Ya todos ellos eran mayores de edad. Dos de ellos no tenían familia que se preocupara por si terminaban Hogwarts o no, y la familia de Hermione estaba tan lejana del mundo mágico y confiaban de tal manera en su hija, que tampoco representaba un problema. Quizás el que tenía más dificultades era Ron, por ese mismo motivo esperaron a que los padres de éste se marcharan para acercarse al cuarto de Ginny. Allí solo se encontraban los gemelos, quienes al ver a su hermano y amigos los bombardearon a preguntas acerca de su desaparición del colegio, la cual había sido notada en seguida.

Además les tenían una noticia que no esperaban. Ellos no habían sido los únicos en desaparecer de Hogwarts. Malfoy también había huido del colegio, lo que para la mayoría solo tenía un significado: él era culpable del ataque a Ginny Weasley.

- Si mamá los encuentra aquí, armará un escándalo y no le importara el lugar. Antes de que ustedes aparecieran estaba diciendo que tú, Ron, eras un inconsciente. Que el desaparecer del colegio de esta manera cuando tú hermana esta en el hospital era una desconsideración y una irresponsabilidad. – dijo George.

- Si, pero luego cuando George insinuó que quizás la desaparición de Malfoy tenía algo que ver con la tuya, se puso más bien algo histérica. En realidad anoche se descubrió que Malfoy había desaparecido, y esta mañana ustedes. Muchos especulan que Malfoy los secuestró para poder huir. – dijo Fred – Pero es obvio que un tipo como ese no iba a poder con ustedes cuatro, quizás con Ron, pero no con el resto.

- ¡No molestes, Fred! ¡Claro que una comadreja como ese no iba a poder enfrentarnos a nosotros! – dijo Ron.

- Ginny es una excelente bruja, no entiendo cómo pudo dejarse atacar por Malfoy – dijo Fred mirando hacia el cuarto donde estaba su hermana inconsciente.

- ¿Hay alguna mejoría? – preguntó Harry.

- No, sigue igual desde que la trasladaron aquí – contestó George.

- Deberían decirle a mamá que están bien. El ataque contra Ginny fue un duro golpe para ella, y ahora con la desaparición de ustedes, no sé cómo se mantiene en pie. Se veía realmente mal hoy, por eso la enviamos a casa a descansar. Papá se la llevó casi a rastras. Hace mucho que no lo veía ponerse así de firme con mamá – dijo Fred.

- Lo mejor que podemos hacer es visitar La Madriguera mas tarde y comunicarle a los señores Weasley que estamos bien – dijo Ari.

- Me obligarán a regresar a Hogwarts – dijo Ron.

- Tratemos de hacerles entender que el motivo por el cual nos fuimos es importante, y que regresaremos en el momento indicado – dijo Hermione.

Harry y los demás sabían que era lo mejor en ese momento. Al menos el hacerles saber que ellos estaban bien.

- Y por cierto, Percy estuvo aquí, visitó a nuestra hermana, y habló un momento con nuestros padres. No fue el señor alegría, pero al menos se mostró un poco más humano. – dijo Fred.

- Yo hubiese querido darle una buena patada en el trasero por idiota, pero teniendo en cuenta como está mamá, me contuve. – dijo George.

- ¿Podemos pasar a ver a Ginny? – preguntó Harry.

- Se puede pasar de a uno a la habitación, desde las tres a la seis de la tarde. Pero hasta el momento siempre se ha quedado alguien aun en el horario que no es de visita. Más aun ahora que Malfoy escapó – dijo Fred.

- Son las cinco treinta, podemos pasar unos siete minutos cada uno – dijo Hermione.

- Yo iré primero – dijo Ron.

Todos pasaron a ver a Ginny. Solo para hacerle compañía. Estaba en una habitación solo para ella, debido a lo delicado de su situación. El último en entrar fue Harry, quien no pudo evitar afligirse al verla en ese estado. Con los ojos cerrados, y una respiración muy débil, parecía como si ya estuviera muerta. En esos momentos deseo tener a Malfoy frente a él para partirle la cara de un puñetazo.

Sabía que era inútil, que las palabras que dijera en ese momento seria como decirlas al aire, pero hacia tanto tiempo que no estaba a solas con Ginny. Le dijo todo aquello que venía guardando desde el funeral de Dumbledore, cuando le dijo que la mejor opción era alejarse. Era irónico el haberse alejado de ella para mantenerla a salvo, y terminar consiguiendo todo lo contrario. Quizás si hubiese estado con ellos en la búsqueda esto no le hubiese pasado.

Le dijo que aun la amaba, le prometió que una vez estuviera bien, no la mantendría alejada de él. Que solo era cuestión de tiempo para acabar con Voldemort y volver a estar juntos. También se culpó por su situación, le pidió perdón por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerla.

Nunca había hablado con ella de esta manera, dejando salir todos sus sentimientos, y sus emociones fluir. Ahora, que ella no podía oírlo, lo había dicho todo.

Cuando le estaba dando un beso en la frente, Ari entró para avisarle que ya era hora de marcharse.

Una vez se despidieron de los gemelos emprendieron camino hacia La Madriguera. Allí, con mucho esfuerzo, explicaron que debían abandonar Hogwarts por un tiempo, por un motivo de suma importancia. Les rogaron a los señores Weasley que los entendieran y no los detuvieran.

La señora Weasley lloró, gritó y volvió a llorar, pero el padre de Ron los entendió. Les prometió que hablaría con Molly una vez se calmara. Que se fueran y que hicieran lo que debían hacer, pero con el compromiso de que volvieran sanos y salvos.

Una vez los chicos se fueron, se acercó a su esposa, que aun lloraba en un sillón y le dijo:

- Molly, querida, hemos criado bien a nuestros hijos, valientes, leales, responsables de sí mismos y de las personas que ellos quieren.

- Pero, Arthur, son tan pequeños aun para que hagan el trabajo de adultos. – dijo la señora Weasley sollozando.

- Son mayores ya, no podemos detenerlos. Y en estos momentos el que se mantengan unidos es su mayor fortaleza, ya no son niños.

Malfoy se despertó completamente desorientado, con un fuerte dolor en la cabeza. Al mirar a su alrededor vio árboles por todas partes. La última vez que había estado en este lugar fue en su huida de Hogwarts, después de la muerte de Dumbledore. No cabía duda, estaba en el bosque prohibido.

Cualquiera fueran las intenciones de la persona que lo había atacado, definitivamente no eran buenas. Sacarlo del colegio y dejarlo abandonado en medio del bosque prohibido, donde había todo tipo de criaturas, no era para salvarlo de ir a Azkaban solamente. Las intenciones de su misterioso liberador definitivamente no eran buenas. Gracias a Merlín ninguna criatura lo había encontrado. ¿Pero qué hacer ahora? ¿A quién recurrir? Su varita estaba en el colegio, por lo tanto no tenía ninguna forma de defenderse si llegaba a ser atacado. En las condiciones en que estaba ni siquiera podía desaparecerse. Adolorido y hambriento decidió caminar. Lo mejor que podía hacer en estas circunstancias era llegar hasta Hogsmeade. Regresar a Hogwarts no era una opción. No podía buscar a su madre tampoco, ese sería el primer lugar en el que lo buscarían. Debía encontrar ayuda y de alguna manera comunicarse con una de las pocas personas en las que confiaba: Severus Snape.

En el mismo momento en que Harry y los demás estaban de regreso en Grimauld Place, Malfoy había llegado a Hogsmeade. Esperó a que fuera más tarde en la noche para buscar una casa deshabitada y poder ocultarse en ella, hasta que pudiera comunicarse con Snape.

Su vida se tornaba cada vez más complicada, ya no sabía en quien confiar, y todo aquello que le habían enseñado desde pequeño le parecía irrelevante en estos momentos. Pureza de sangre, poder, superioridad. En estos momentos todo eso le parecía una farsa. Asesinatos, traición, conspiraciones. Su vida actual.

Pero entre todos esos pensamientos pesimistas y autocompasivos, en donde creía que eran muy pocas las personas en la que podía confiar, emergió en su mente la imagen de alguien a quien conocía hacia tan poco, pero que había conseguido causarle una gran impresión. No podía sacarla de su cabeza, a pesar de todos los problemas que tenía. Si tan solo ella confiara en él, y lo apoyara, tal vez no se sentiría tan miserable. Pero había intentado matar a su abuelo. Arianna Dumbledore, jamás lo miraría de otra manera que no fuera con desconfianza. Si tan solo…

XCXCXCXCXC

Nota: siento la demora en la actualización, pero este es un capitulo que tuve que escribir de nuevo, porque el archivo se daño, pero bueno, aquí esta. Es una lástima que el otro se dañara, porque aunque uno escriba la misma idea una segunda vez, nunca quedará como la primera, y generalmente tiende a no ser tan buena una segunda vez.

Gracias por leer, y ojala comenten, se los agradeceré.


End file.
